Bloody Kiss
by SpaiseFreaque
Summary: What the hell do you want?" I crinkled my eyebrows and frowned. "Your blood, what else?" He replied calmly.Only then did I realize that I had come to a place that contained the mystical creatures called vampires. Why do I feel so blessed?
1. Chapter 1

No. I do not own Gakuen Alice...

**Bloody Kiss**** Chapter I**

**Mikan- **Sixteen year old orphan. The story will be from her point of view.

**Natsume-** Seventeen-year-old vampire. (A/n: He is in the same grade though. He didn't drop out so don't worry!!)

**Hotaru- **Sixteen-year-old vampire.

**Ruka- **Seventeen-year-old vampire (A/n: same as Natsume.)

**Aoi-** Ten-year-old vampire and Natsume's sister.

**Mrs. Hyuuga- **Age-unknown vampire, mother of Natsume and Aoi and caretaker of the house.

Well then...let's begin. I'm sorry about my other fanfic!!

* * *

I'm being transferred to another orphanage...again. It's not a surprise. It doesn't make me want to party and shoot the lights out. It's always like this. I think I'm attracted to bad people...

Many people don't like me... even the orphanage staff people. They think I'm like poison. They don't need me. I don't need them. I was taken away from my drug dealing, drug addicted parents, but the good part is that I wasn't affected by drugs when my mother was pregnant. Well... nobody cares...I've been alone long enough to know that.

Everybody just _acts_ like they care. Well, that's all except for one person. She's the closest person that I've ever known. She is cold. If you touch her you get frostbit, metaphorically speaking, of course. I don't think she likes me either. I guess it doesn't count as close, so just forget about what I said before. She doesn't exactly care about me I guess, but at least she doesn't fake it. Her name's Hotaru. She's getting transferred with me. Hotaru probably hates all these stinky rotten humans...ahem...even if I'm one of them. I'm just stinky and rotten too. Humans are selfish creatures. Whatever they do is for themselves. I'm telling you, I'm all alone. In fact, I'm not afraid to admit it, it's nice sometimes. I can be alone to think.

Being alone isn't too bad... Or is it just because 'loneliness' is the only thing I've ever known?

I always think about my life every time I'm in the car getting transferred. The car is nice and dark. It's an old Volkswagen and it makes me wonder if it's ever going to break down. It rumbles and crackles. I bet that if you slammed the door really hard, the door will fall off. But I won't waste time to test that out. You can probably say that I'm a negative thinker. Sometimes I feel like I am a good person though.

"We're almost there, but we're going to stop by the carwash first, okay?" Mrs. Hyuuga said. She's my driver. She always drives me to different places. I don't know what she is. I bet her husband is a pedophile. In fact, I bet all men are pedophiles. But she didn't make it to my hate list...yet.

"Mhm..." I mumbled, looking out the window. Hotaru's reflection was on my mirror and I could see her changing the film in her camera. She has black silky hair that was really short. And violet eyes that seem to never run out of color.

She is one hell of a blackmailer. I was never one of her targets though, luckily. There isn't much about me. I'm not much to look at. I'm not pretty or anything. I'm brunette with long hair and brown eyes. That isn't different, but I hate attention. I always tie my hair into two braids that definitely made me look hideous. I bought glasses that don't have a prescription. My braids go to the middle of my back, but when I take the hair bands out my hair would reach my waist. I covered my eyes with my bangs. My bangs were really loose and I could easily shift them away, but eye contact just isn't my thing. My clothes aren't much to look at either. My shirt has loose sleeves that go to my elbow and stuck to my arms at the end of the sleeves. I wore black Capri's with black boots that covered the skin that was revealed by my Capri 's. I don't want to be like those awful looking girls that run around town half-naked. You'd think they were prostitutes trying to make money.

We stopped at the next gas station and there was a drive-through carwash. After another ice age, it was finally our turn to go in. There were neon dark blue lights glowing above us on the ceiling. I leaned back and closed my eyes and listened to the water splash. I opened my eyes when it was suddenly silent. I looked around, keeping an emotionless face to hide my confusion. I glanced at Hotaru and she was staring at me...it scared me. Maybe she was planning on blackmailing me. But this isn't the first time she looked at me like that. I saw a red tinted spark in her eyes. I turned to Mrs. Hyuuga, who stared at me too...I saw the same red spark in her eyes too...I really hate eye contact. I didn't see any red light anywhere that would reflect of their eyes. Mrs. Hyuuga quickly opened her mouth and closed it again. Before I could make out what she said, Hotaru was right before my eyes, keeping my mouth shut even though I wasn't screaming. I shut my eyes tightly, avoiding any source eye contact. I heard something click and felt water spraying my body. It was cold and I could smell the soap through Hotaru's hand. When I opened my eyes, I saw somebody had opened the car door on my side. There was a dark tall figure kneeling down, reaching its hand towards me. It was most likely a male. I heard Hotaru hiss, "Take her quickly."

"You don't need to tell me. I know what to do." The figure replied with a low voice. By now I was covered in water. I was too panicked to move. The man took my arm and flung me out of the car with one strong pull and shut the door. Before I could react, he hit the back of my neck. I felt a sharp pain. I'm familiar with the color black. Especially when it's all around me.

--

I felt warm rays from the sun pouring onto me. It was so warm... unlike the coldness that I usually feel. Why is it so sunny?

I fluttered my eyes open and blinked a few times. I groaned, rubbing the back of my neck. There has to be a bruise there. I scratched my head and felt that my braids were undone. I turned my head and was shocked to find the crimson eyes of a little girl right in front of my face...only centimeters away. I couldn't scream.

"Mommy! She's awake!" She yelled. She looked like she was ten years old. Before I could ask something in a monotone voice, the door burst open with...Mrs. Hyuuga running in, smiling.

"Welcome to our humble home, Mikan!" She flung her arms above her head. Oh gee, humble.

'Right...' I thought, 'I almost forgot about myself. I exist. My name... is Mikan Sakura...the daughter of two good-for-nothing drug dealers.'

I looked around the room. The walls were a clean white color. But the furniture was black. There was a balcony and beside it were two large windows. I could see from where I was that if you stood on the balcony, you could see a forest spreading out and the sun peeking out from the green blanket covering the ground. It was very soothing.

"NATSUME-NII-CHAN! HAYAKU KITE!" the girl hollered to wards the door. "Natsume! Come quickly!"

I looked towards the door, expecting another loud entrance, but instead it was too silent. A tall figure stood at the door with crimson eyes and ruffled black hair. He was good looking, but what do I care? I'm practically not here... He glared at me and walked towards me. He leaned in and it was practically a reflex to move away. I probably looked like garbage to him.

"What the hell do you want?" I crinkled my eyebrows and frowned.

"Your blood, what else?" He replied coolly.

Only then did I realize that I had come to a place that contained the mystical creatures called vampires.

Why do I feel so blessed?

A/N: Poo that was a long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and I don't know when I'll update next, but please review!!


	2. Chapter 2 First escape

**I do not own Gakuen alice!!!!**

_[previous chapter_

_He leaned to wards me and I leaned back._

_"What the hell do you want?" I whispered coldly glaring back._

_"Your blood what else." He replied cooly._

_Only than. did I realize that I had come to a place that contained the mystical creatures called Vampires._

**Chapter 2**

[ A/n:I'll be changing the POV depending on what is happening so please be aware and I will warn you

**NORMAL POV**

Mikan blinked a few times.' I seriously am not in a house with vampires am I? Hah! They don't even exist' Mikan thought to herself.

"Don't touch me. Vampires don't exist." Mikan stated keeping a emotionless face.

"Hm...You think so?" Natsume questioned also keeping an emotionless face. They had a staring contest. Eventually Natsume won but

he hid his smirk. Mikan just nodded with a scowl on her face.

' Interesting... She really is different from the others that I have encountered but of course I never told them our true beings. She's nt

dro..' Aoi completed his thought.

"She's not drooling like all the other girls!" Aoi pointed out.

Natsume and Mikan both faced her.

"Why would I drool?"

"All the girls do when the see Natsume. They think he's HOT." Aoi giggled. Mikan faced Natsume and smiled and evil smile.

"You gotta be kidding me" Mikan laughed.

"You sould think about yourself first..Pol-ka-dots." Natsume stood up and walked out the door with smirk plastered on his face.

His last thoughts before leaving the room was:

'This is going to be interesting...'

Mikan sat the frozen for a moment trying to find out what he meant by polka dots. Mikan reacted quietly to her solution of:

Natsume seeing her underwear. She closed her and tried to keep her cool facade.

"Please excuse my son. He isn't good mood today." Mrs.Hyuuga apologized.

"Your son?"

"Yes he is my son."

Mikan head was full of shocked.

"But you look so young."

"I know...thank you. I'll go get yourclothes. I'm surprised that you have taken all this in at once with out going into shock." he

smiled and walked out.

Mikan watched her go out and than turned to Aoi. She turned to Mikan and smiled.

"Don't worry, I know it'll work out between you and Nii-chan some time."

"What?" was Mikans only reply.

* * *

Natsume walked into his room and found Hotaru sitting on the couch waiting him to say something. 

"So? didn't I say that she was different?" She hid her smile.

"Why did you and my mom have to pick such a hard girl?" Natsume glared at her.

"That wasn't our true intention. We picked her sinced her blood is just right. It's full of hate and misery. The bad memories that

flow through her are tempting." Hotaru tried to tempt her friend. Natsume mouth started to water, but succeeded to control

himself. Hotaru continued,

"You know you can just bite her even though it won't be as tasty and strong if she fell for you. Love and hate...But she would have

to show those emotions to you too. Good luck.''

"Hn. Why would I ever fall for somebody like her. With my luck she won't show a single emotion for the rest of her life." Natsume sat

down on his bed and clenched his fists.

"If you want to defeat 'him' than you have to be able to manage atleast for her to fall for you to make the blood strong."She

crossed her legs and leaned back.

"True love..."

"Eww. Don't put that way. It's not exactly true love when it only has to be onesided. Baka. It's your only chance and you should

be greatful.

"Have fun..Natsume. I have to go meet up with Ruka..."She stood up and walked out of the room.

He ignored her and groaned thinking about 'him.

* * *

When Mrs. Hyuuga came back with her clothes Aoi had left Mikan alone. She was at the window watching the sunset. She didn't

hear her former driver walk in.

"Mikan?" She called softly. Mikan nodded but didn't turn around.

"I brang your clothes and your suitcase." A response cam after a few seconds.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hyuuga."

"It's true. We are monsters." She started trying to explain everything to Mikan.

"We brought you here for many reasons. The orphanage treated you badly...so I though why not just 'kidnap' you and bring you

here?..You could say that's one of the reasons. you'll be living with us for a while and going to school with Natsume, Ruka and

Hotaru..." Mikan flicked her head up.

"Hotaru? She's here? Is she also a Vampire?"

"Yes...I'm sorry. I't s hard to explain everything. You'll eventually get used to it here. I'm going to go buy some food and supplies

for you so If you need anything just call for Aoi. She's in the room abover your's on the 3rd floor." She layed the clothes on the

bed and retreated from the room.

What am I doing here? I have to get out of here as soon as possible. I'll leave at

night.' Mikan thought to herself. She cried to herself and changed into the clothes that she recieved. It was a dark blue skirt that

had small black dots and the bottom. It reached just above her knees. With it she wore dark blue tights. She wore a white long

sleeved shirt that revealed her shoulders. She walked out to explore the house and find the exit. When she opened the door

Hotaru was standing right infront of her with a raised arm ready to open the door.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Was all Mikan could say.

"In fact I have. I didn't feel that I needed to knock. I'm guessing that you hate me now."

"I don't now If I do."

"Than can we be friends from now on?" Hotaru asked in a monotone voice. Mikan then understood why Hotaru felt that she didn't

need to barge in since she was considered as a friend. This was going to be Mikans first friend. She felt an unwelcomed smile

creep up her face.

"Sure, why not?"

"You look better with a smile, baka." Hotaru patted Mikans head.

"Don't call me an idiot." Mikan kept smiliing but spoke with a threatning voice, which of course if you ever experienced , is more

threatning than with a scowl. Hotaru being Hotaru didn't fell the slightest chill.

"Than let me introduce you to Ruka." Hotaru smirked and Mikan nodded wiping the smile off her face into the normal cold face.

She didn't want anybody to see her soft spot except for Hotaru.

"Ruka! Get your big fat ass out of there or else..."Hotaru couldn't finish her threat and Mikan had her eyes wide open from her

language.

"I'm coming!" A voice called and n an instant Ruka was next to Hotaru.

'She speaks like that to her friend?' Mikan thought.

When she saw Ruka she was shocked behind her masked face that he looked even more gentle than Mrs. Hyuuga. Even though

he currently had a scowl on his face you could tell he didn't mean it. He had blond hair and his eyes were the color of an untouched ocean. He turned to Mikan and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Ruka. 16 years old. Let me give you a tour around this house. But first here's a sheet that I made with some info. about us

all..." He held up the sheet and Mikan made a disgusted face and took it. Before Ruka could continue Hotaru hit him on the head,

"Stop acting like the guide you always wanted to be. It's a crappy job." Hotaru said in a cold voice.

"I do not want to be a guide. I just thought I would be nice to our new guest." Ruka exclaimed rubbing his head.

"She's permenant"

"Oh, so she is? I thought Natsume was joking.."

"Does Natsume ever joke around, no, I didn't think so."

While the two were argueing Mikan was looking at the piece of paper . It said:

**_Mrs.Hyuuga- The caretaker of the house. Mother of Aoi and Natsume._**

**_Natsume Hyuuga-16 years old, 10th grade_**

**_Ruka Nogi[me: 16 years old, 10th grade_**

**_Hotaru Imai: 15 years old, 10th grade_**

**_Aoi Hyuuga: Natsume's younger sister. 10 years old. 5th grade._**

Ruka had handed Mikan a pen to write down about herself too. She filled the bottom space and wrote:

**_Mikan Sakura- 15 years old , 10th grade, kidnapped orphan._**

Her hand writing was neat. She looked up to see that the 2 were still argueing. Mikan got annoyed and interrupted,

"CAN WE MOVE ON WITH OUR LIVED NOW? THANK YOU!" The 2 paused and looked towards Mikan.

"Sorry" Ruka apologized. The 2 Vampires gave her a tour around the house.

* * *

When it finally was night and Mikan had her dinner alone in her room she was planning her escape. When she finished her dinner

she washed the plates and went back up to her room and waited till it was midnight and when eventually everybody would be

asleep.

When her clock struck 12:00 she decided that she would have to leave Hotaru. I pained her even thought they spent little time

together. She figured that she wouldn't be able to leave throught the entrance of the house and opened up her window to evacuate

from there. The windows creaked silently when she opened them. She climbed onto the window and looked down. She gulped

when she realized that she was on the 2nd floor. The house was really big. It was a mansion. She noticed the branch a meter away

from her and calculated the chances of reaching it without making alot of noise. the chances weren't great but hopefully they would

think it's the wind. She didn't dare look down again and jumped out towards the branch. She scrambled down the branch quietly

getting to thetrunk.She climbed down from there and looked up and smiled when she saw what she had achieved. She brushed her

skirt and tiptoed towards the gate. She whistled when she saw that the house was isolated. The was a dirt road which would

probably lead her to the side of the city. the rest was just a forest. She stood at the gate and touched the ground to see if it was

soft or hard. It was pretty hard which meant that she wouldbe able to run faster. She started to walk and started to feel

uncomfortable with the wind howling. It felt like somebody was going to creep up behind here. She thought it would have been

better if she stayed until they brought her to the city and she could escape there. But than she thought that they might kill her first to

drink her blood. She shivered from the thought. She started to shiver and wrapped her arms around herself. Leaves started to fall

and spin around her. She thought she saw a figure infront of her but when she blinked a few times it was gone. She had a feeling

that the figure was the rude, pervertedperson called Natsume. She couldn't stand him. she closed her eyes at the thought of living

together with him. When she opened them again she saw crimson eyes staring right in to hers and few centimeters away. She

squeeled and fell back onto her butt. The figure laughed with a low husky voice. He lowered his head to her height. Mikan was too

scared to move. She recognized the eyes but she didn't want to admit it.

"You really thought you could run away while you thought that we were sleeping? We ...dont'...sleep..." the figure whispered.

"N-Natsume?" Mikan squeeked.

**Mikans POV**

"Who did you think it was?" The voice spoke again. I got lost into the crimson eyes that reminded me so very much of blood. I don't

know why but I felt so warm when I figured that it was him.

"I'm so glad that it's you. I-I thought you were someone else. I don't know who!" Those words came out und expectedly. I \

covered my mouth with my hand. I tried to think of something mean to say but I couldn't think of anything.

"Your glad? You shouldn't be. You supposed to scream lungs out so it would be much easier for me to kill you." Natsume smirked

at me. I felt so relaxed.

**Normal POV**

"No one's going to let you run away. You belong to us now. More likely...you belong to me. Your my little pet." The Vampire

whispered into her ear and sent shivers down her spine.

"What?!! I'm me..I don't belong to you." Mikan exclaimed.

"We'll see about that. We're going back now. Hotaru sent me to get you back. Don't make a fool out of yourself and try to escape

from vampires that are awake 24/7."

Mikan smiled,stood up and nodded.

"Well, then we're going now. You better apologize to everybody." Natsume turned around trying to hide his blush even though it

would have been to dark for human eyes to see.

"Ok."

He heard Mikan sneezed. He took off his sweater and threw it behind him and it landed on Mikans head.

"What's this for? I'm not cold." Mikan held out the sweater.

"Mou, Iino!Just put it on.[It doesn't matter//It's okay now" Natsume started to stalk off into the direction of the house.

Mikan smiled again and put the sweater on

"Thank you"

**Mikan POV**

I guess Natsume isn't such a bad guy once you get to know him a little... What's happening to me? I'msaying such wierd stuff?

Slowly...I felt the coldness creep out of me. It was old due to Natsume's cold but strangely warm kindness.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**Sorry for the late update...please review and if have any ideas that you might want me to add please send them to me

**Chapter 3**

**Mikans POV**

_"C'mere ya little brat" A deep voice called to me out from the darkness. I hid in the darkest corner I could find. _

_Thanking I couldn't be found by these hatefull people. I saw a figure holding a glass of wine in one hand. I shivered and _

_stared up at the man. Otherwise known as my drunkard father. He finished the bottle and held it above my head. The _

_light from the moon shone on hi face and I could see his face...I don't know what it was expressing..but definetly not love. _

_Not love for me aleast. I __protected __my head with my arms and I felt glass gushing into my skin. The smell of irony liguid _

_flooded my nose...I heard sirens whining outside of the house. My mothers laugh ringed in my ears._

_"Let's leave out the back door. They won't find us. Leave the brat here." She snickered. Everything...went to silence._

When I opened my eyes I was back in my room... I had that bad dream about the past again. Damn those drug dealing drunkards!

I wonder if they're still alive. Probably making a living off of drugs. I became lost in my thoughts thinking about my past from 8

years ago that I tried so hard leave behind. I heard a pounding on my door. I sighed and climbed out of bed. I walked towards the

door that seperated me from the 6 Vampires that I lived with. Slowly I opened the door and saw Mrs. Hyuuga standing there,

smiling. She had an apron on with daisies.

"Good Morning, Mikan! Great news! You can start going to school today. I enrolled you before we brought you here. I hope you

don't mind. Well, anyways here's your uniform." I blinked and wondered how she managed to say that all in one breath. I shook

my head and watched the her walk away. I closed the door and rubbed my eyes holding the uniform in one hand. I layed out on

my bed to see what it looked like. The skirt was plaid and red that was mid thigh length. the top was black with a white collar. I

layed out a long piece of red plaid cloth next everything and I figured that it was a tie.

"Great so much exposure." I sighed and started to unbotton my pajama and put my school uniform on. I looked in the mirror and

combed my hair. I took the time braiding my hair. It was better if everybody thought I was dorky to put my hair into 1 braid. So

far my braid technique worked. I was outcast and like I said, it was awfully nice. I flattened my skirt and cursed about how short

the skirt was. Whatever, It doesn't matter. I walked out of my room and started to sprint down the spiral stairs. I needed to go

down two sets of the spiral stairs.If you looked down beside the railing you could see the bottom floor and if you looked up you

could see the chandelier that was hanging from the top floor. Something got stuck in my sock and everything started to go

slowmotion. I looked down and saw a nail from the stairs popping it's head out and a few strings of my sock getting stuck. Soon I

couldn't feel my feet touching the ground. For a moment I thought I was flying but you have to land sometime. When I shifted my

eyes upwards I saw ruby eyes staring at me from the bottom of the stairs. Oh crap... He was too far away to land on. I was

surprised that I wished I could..but it's probably just because itwould cause less pain for me. I started to fall down, head first.

Surprisingly I was able to reach the rail with both of my hands but that was a bad move. It seemed that I dived towards the rail.

My body flung into open space. I held on to the rail and my feet were dangling off of the 3rd flor. This couldn't behappening?! I'm

going to die! I couldn't hold on for long and that was for sure. I turned my head and looked at Natsume who stood at the bottom

of the stair case on the 2nd floor. He stared at me and I couldn't

read the expression in his eyes. Was he amused? Did he like seeing my close to death? I didn't care anymore. It's okay if I die

right? No one cared. My hands were sweaty and I couldn't holdon anymore. My hands slipped off the rail and felt myself start to

fall into mid-air. Somehow it was refreshing feeling the air and everything whizz by me. I was going to fall on my back... that was

for sure. From the corner of my eye I saw Natsume jump into mid air andreach out for me. That felt so strange. Somebody was

reaching out for me? His hand was stretched out. If I could I would have took his hand. I don't know why but that action of his

made me cry. I covered my eyes with my arm and waiting for my fatal landing. Natsume would probably break a leg for jumping.

When I thought I had fallen I felt a pair of strong arms under me. One holding my back and the other holding my legs. Everything

stopped. It froze. I slowly removed my arm from my face and opend my eyes. I stared into blood rushing eyes. I could never read

those eyes. The blood that I wished that would have taken me from this world. The blood... my blood that I would love to see

lieing in front of me. Suicidal just isn't my thing though. Only a weakling would kill them selves. I won't let myself be so weak fro

the last few moments of my life. I'll just wait. Patiently for somebody to do it for me. I've been strong enough anyways.

"Idiot." Natsume mumbled. . I poked Natsume's nose. I had no idea why.

"What the hell was that for? I just saved your god damn life." He mumbled again. He didn't let go of me.

"I don't know. I really don't." I whispered with a shocked expression. He set me down and stood. He watched me sit on the ground

and he sighed. I looked up at him from the corner of my eye. I couldn't say thank you. It was just awkward.

"Umm...Are we going to go to school now?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah. Ruka and Hotaru already left with Aoi. My mom's out work. They all told me to wait for you" Natsume stared down at me

walked over to the door. He threw me my bag and walked out. I followed him in silence the whole way.

* * *

I waited outside my the classroom. I was in the same class and Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka. Finally I heard the teacher tell my to 

come in. His name is Narumi...Narumi-sensei. He smiled and seemed jubilant that I was joining his class. I walked in and stood

infront of the whole class. I stared at my braids for a moment and relied on them to keep my outside of any source of attention.

"My name is Mikan Sakura. I am 15 years old. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."[please take good care of me

"Thank you Mikan. Why don;t you sit in the back next to Natsume by the window." He said to me pointing to the seat right next to

the window. I nodded and walked over. Natsume eyed me and smirked.

"Ok Class. I have some errands to run so you are dismissed for the next 2 hours." He walked out the door still carrying his smile.

"So you try to keep a distance from people by making yourself look ani-social?" Natsume turned his chair towards me. I sighed.

"Yeah so what. The braids work all the time. And my bangs give off a nice effect." I smirked back at him.

"You know very well that this is unnecessary."

I nodded. Hotaru popped up infront of me out of nowhere. With one hand she tugging on Ruka's tie forcing him to follow her.they

must really like each other.

"What's up with the ugly look?" she asked staring coldly in to my eyes.

"Is it that bad?" I asked innocently.

"I get it. Anti-social."

" If you know that don't ask."

"Whatever. Your covers gonna blow in about 5 second anyways." Hotaru said to me. I didn't what she meant and just sat there.

She grabbed my braids and pulled out the hair bands that kept my braids together... I cursed under my breath. My hair that went

down to my waist hung over my shoulder. My bangs shifted out of my face. Everybody turned to me to surprised to see my sudden

change. Hotaru walked away towing Ruka with him leaving my dumbfounded. He seemed to nod in apology. Natsume let out a laugh.

I jerked my head back up when somebody slammed there hands on my desk.

"I, Sumire Shouda, declare war!" She yelled into my face. She had seaweed hair and it was freeking me out. Behind her there were

alot of girls nodding in agreement.

"What?" I asked coldly.

* * *

A/N: the idea with the falling down he stairs I actually had in my dream. I was falling head first in a tall buildin and somebody reached out to save me . some how I cried Well please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Co-existing with other human beings is one of the concepts of surviving._**

**_NO. I do not own Gakuen Alice._**

**_Previous Chapter:_**

**_I jerked my head back up when somebody slammed there hands on my desk._**

**_"I, Sumire Shouda, declare war!" She yelled into my face. She had seaweed hair and it was freaking me out. Behind her there were a lot of girls nodding in agreement._**

**_"What?" I asked coldly._**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Mikan's POV_**

"I said that I, Sumire Shouda, declare war. This is not optional, since it is I, the President of the Natsume-Ruka Club, who declares it." She stared at me. And boy, did she look stupid. She probably was he ugliest creature...well not the ugliest. Natsume is the ugliest creature with his huge ego. I don't what I saw in him this morning. I won't fall for that same trick again. I hate people that have such a huge ego.

Well anyway, back to the second ugliest creature in this whole universe.

"Are you now?" I asked in a bored tone and rested my head on my hands. I thought I saw her head fuming.

"If you're so jealous, then you should've said so from the beginning."

"Yes, I guess your right. I should've. I'm very jealous of you being the president of the 'Perm Club'. I just don't know what to say. I'm speechless...Permy." I lowered my head and made a trifled face. My emotionless side was finally back. I could take on Natsume this way.

"Don't call me Permy! That's just insulting!" Permy's face started to turn red.

"Oh, really? You think so?" I said sarcastically. She glared at me.

"Girls, we'll deal with this some other time. I have to get to my nails." She turned her back to me and raised her hands to look at her nails, which were painted green. Green Freak.

"Yes, Sumire-san." The girls around her chorused and glare at me. I was...so scared that I got shivers down my spine...well that's what somebody else would think. But the wall that I built around my mind isn't something you can break through. Not even the toughest person. I sighed and looked out the window. I heard the 'Perm Club' crowd move over to Natsume and Ruka, wailing out their names and handing them gifts. So that's where he got his huge ego...

After a few classes, it was finally lunch time. I sighed and put my notebooks back into my bag. I flung the bag over my shoulder and left the room. I looked at floor as I walked until I bumped into something hard. I stumbled back on to the ground.

"Polka-dots." I heard. I looked up to the voice and there stood the vampire, Natsume. I knew instantly what he was talking about.

"Your huge ego." I muttered.

"What kind of comeback is that?" He raised an eyebrow as he watched me stand up.

"It's the kind that idiots like you don't understand." I dusted my skirt, trying to lower it a little without exposing any skin from my stomach. I didn't succeed, so I left it the way it was. He looked me up and down with his blood colored eyes.

"Not bad." He said with a poker face. I felt that he had two meanings behind that, but I decided to ignore it. I lifted my chin a little and stalked off past him. Something yanked my wrist, which caused me to fly backwards off my feet. Right when I thought I hit the ground, the same pair of arms that saved me this morning, held me up. I tried to stay calm and emotionless. I stood up straight waiting for him to say something.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked impatiently.

"To the library."

"It's lunch."

"I know." I tilted my head and pouted.

"Well then, you're coming to sit with us...since you belong to me now." I don't know how Natsume could say that without feeling embarrassed.

"Are your sure your ego won't take up the whole cafeteria?" I rolled my eyes and starting to walk next to the tall muscular figure. I felt so small next to him.

"Shut up," was his only response. As we passed a few people to the cafeteria, I felt a few pair of eyes that belonged to the Natsume-Ruka Fan Club glare at me.

The cafeteria was full of students. Smiles plastered on everybody's faces and the sound of chairs scooting. Ruka and Hotaru were already sitting at a table, motioning us to come over. There was already food on the table, but of course, Hotaru, being Hotaru, was already munching away. She was eating crab brains. Fun. I stood in front of the table and watched Natsume sit down. Ruka was sitting next Hotaru. I bet they are in a deep relationship. The fan club are just too stupid to see. That might actually mean that the whole girl population of this school are idiots. Natsume curled his finger towards me. He glared at me with threatening crimson eyes. I obeyed and sat down next to him. I kept my hands on my lap. Hotaru snickered and looked at the both of us. Ruka nervously watched her.

"Umm. Mikan, take whatever you like." He spoke in a gentle tone. I nodded in reply and looked at the food for a moment.

"I thought that vampires only drink blood." I whispered and look at Ruka.

"Who ever said that? We have to blend in somehow." He whispered back. He looked around us. Natsume took out a manga book and started to read it. I sighed. I wish I did just go to the library. I tried to ignore the glares and whispers that were directed towards me.

When the final bell rang, the sun was already starting to set. I packed my things and walked over to Hotaru and told her to go off with the other two. I told her I memorized my way back home. She just nodded in reply and dragged Ruka out of the room like she always did. Natsume left with them but glanced at me before he left the classroom. I slumped into my seat looked out the window.

Sunsets are so beautiful. You just have to treasure them. I closed my eyes and sighed. I suddenly heard heavy footsteps, but I was too tired to open my eyes. Maybe I should just sleep in school. That would be bad though. Ah...who cares? I debated whether I should stay or not. I heard muffled voices outside. I only made out four words: "See? She is here." It was definitely a guy. I sharpened my ears when I realized that they were close. I kept my eyes closed though.

"Quickly! Take here before she wakes up!" A female voice screeched. I heard a grunt in reply.

"You'll go out with me then, right?" It was the same male as before. I could sense hope in his voice. I kept my breathing rate regular.

"Yes, now hurry."

I was lifted off my seat into an unfamiliar pair of arms. They weren't Natsume's arms. I was so tired. I have to stay awake though.

But it's so hard to stay awake with your eyes closed.

Soon enough there was a breeze. I guessed that we were out of the building.

"Take her out to the school forest!" The voice was definitely from a girl in a higher grade. I heard rustling, which obviously meant I was in the forest. I think I slept for a few moments. Suddenly, it was all cold around me and sound disappeared. I opened my eyes and realized I was in water. It was really cold. I tried to come up for air but something was holding my down.

NORMAL POV

Mrs. Hyuuga walked over to the teens that she was taking care of as they were doing their homework.

"Where's Mikan?" she asked curiously.

"She said that she would come back later." Hotaru said in a monotone voice.

"But it's almost six. Don't you think that she would be back by now?" Mrs. Hyuuga walked over to her son. "Maybe we should look for her. What if she got lost?" She paced back and forth.

"If that's the case, then it would be better if you stayed here and prepared her a warm dinner while we go out and search for her." Natsume said.

They all agreed. Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume all went different ways. Hotaru went to the edge of the city right near where they lived and Ruka ran to the other side of the city (A/N: Just a little note: They run at a super speed...faster than a car at top speed). Natsume ran to their school.

'That girl always gets in trouble. She's probably trying to run away again. Well, I'm going to catch her either way.' Natsume snarled.

When he arrived at school, he jumped to the second floor and looked through the window to their classroom to see if Mikan was there.

Only her bag was there.

'Something's not right' Natsume thought. He jumped down and went into the school and rushed to the stairs to get Mikan's bag.

When he was outside of the school again, he tried to pick up her smell. Vampires have a good sense of smell.

'I was supposed to protect her. Their going to get so mad at me! DAMN!'

Natsume took off to the forest.

* * *

A/n: I'm sorry for the late update, but here it is. I hope you enjoy it. I can't wait to get to the Mikan and Natsume moments...and than the serious conflict... well that comes later...Ta-ta!


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Gakuen alice**

**Us creatures, are the most selfish of them all. Everything we do is for our own benefit.**

**Chapter 5**

The river was flowing at a high speed. The tree's were changing it's color and the leaves falling off from the cold wind dance around each other until they touched the ground. Many of the leaves fell into the river. They passed by a being. It struggled for air.

Mikan struggled trying to get above surface. She was faced up and could see the trees wavering. She couldn't raise her head. The long braid that flowed to to her waist seemed to be knotted around a sturdy stick that was clamped between to heavy stones in the river. She felt the freezing water gush into her lungs. Her hair pulled at her head and she felt like screaming in painbut she didn't have any air to let out. She closed her eyes.

'This is what I wanted. I always wanted somebody else to do the job for me. I'm not the weak one this time. So why is it that I'm not happy that it's going to end here quietly? Will there be a place for mw to go once this is over?' She couldn't move anymore and gave up. She listened to water pass her ears. How she loved the sound of water. It lives forever. Nothing can make it disappear.

She waited for everything to be quiet, for her existence to end. She squinted and watched the colors of the leaves. Without any warning the pain at her head disappeared. Somethiong tugged at the collar of her uniform, causing her head to yank out of the water. At this reaction she tried to gasp for water but it was already to late, her lungs were filled with water. She choked out some water and finally got some air in her system. She thought she heard someone yelling out her name. She still couldn't breath right with water still in her lungs. A hand was hitting her back which helped the water come out of her lungs. Mikan panted and finally opened her eyes. Who had saved her? _[I wonder...excuse me_ She shivered. She was freezing. The only part that was warm was where the hand on her back lay. By now Mikan was sure that a muscular voice was calling out her name. The voice was familiar.

"Na-Natsume?"She managed to croak out. Her hair wasn't in a braid anymore. It was a few centimeters shorter than in was before. [If you don't understand.What I mean is that Natsume caught her braid in order to untangle her hair

"You idiot!" Natsume raised his voice. Mikan was wordless. Her blood wasn't completely circulating so she couldn't stand up. She fell back but Natsume caught her in his arms. Her body felt like ice and her breathing was uneven. She stared up at him in pain. She looked like she was about to cry but she fought back the tears. Water trickled down her face and her clothes were damp and heavy. Mikan tried to read his expression but coudn't make it out. The blood that Mikan always seemed to see in his eyes was rushing. Natsume pulled her into a tight embrace. The heat from his body travelled into hers. Her body started to warm up. Natsume body heat ran through her body and color started flood into her face or was she just blushing.

"You stupid girl. Your always so clumsy and get yourself into trouble." Natsume whispered. Mikan found her voice again.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to always cause trouble to people." She closed her eyes to keep herself from crying. He took her shoulders and stood up. He let go of Mikan and started to unbotton his uniform. [ It's the typical japanese guy uniform with the collar? So he's wearing that white blouse under it. I'm sorry if your disappointed that isn't half naked. He held it out to Mikan and looked away. Mikan looked at him with a confused look but took it anyways.

"Go change into it. You'll catch a cold if you don't change out of those wet clothes. No one will care if you get sick." Natsume looked at the small shivering body from the corner of his eye. Even though he like the look over her all wet it wasn't the time to be thinking perverted thoughts. She nodded and smiled and staggered to a big tree. She took off her uniform and slipped Natsume's jacket on. It was way to big for Mikan and it reached just above her knees. Mikan pulled up the sleeves. She sighed and held her clothes in her arms. Mikan started to get warm. She walked back to Natsume who was staring up at the a sky. It was an oranges color showing that the sun was going down.

"I'm ready to go." Mikan studied him. The sunlight that shone upon him. The wind that ruffled his hair. His hands in his pockets. He looked so right in Mikans eyes. But she didn't dare mention it. Let's just put it this way: She was captivated by his beauty. Natsume lowered his head and shifted his eyes to the girl and walked over to her. He walked passed her without any response. Mikan followed him but than stopped. When he heard the foot steps behind him halt he stopped too. Natsume turned around stared at her as if he was waiting for something. He walked up to Mikan and looked down at her. He took her face in his hands.

"Don't girls normally cry in a near death situation?" Natsume waited for a sign that she was going to burst into tears.

"Well than. I guess I'm not normal. I'm sorry to disappoint you." She crinkled her face into a frown.

"No weeping?"

"Even if I did, all you would do is insult me." She glowered at him. He let go of her face and started to stalk off with a vexed face.

"Damn girl..."he muttered.

"Natsume?" She shifted her hair behind her ear. She looked up at him without raising her head.

"Hn?"He turned his head and looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Thank you." Mikan smiled sweetly for the first in many years. Natsume quickly turned his head back so she wouldn't see him flush

with many hues of red. Mikan frowned.

"You know you could say something in return. Like 'Your welcome'. Your usual 'Hn' would Be fine too." Mikan balled her hand into fists. She punched Natsumes back playfully. In return he ruffled her hair.

* * *

The fireplace was lit with a warm light. the smoke twirled up the chimney. Aoi sat on the ground drawing a picture of the fire. the 3 teenage vampires sat on the couch. Rukas sat next to Hotaru. Natsume sat on a one seat couch. 

"I'm sorry." Mikan bowed infront of her new family.

"Please Mikan. Don't apologize.'' Mrs. Hyuuga took Mikans hand into hers. Her eyes were pleading for forgiveness.

"But...I caused so much trouble and wasted your time."

"It's not your fault at all. Your the victim here. You couldn't help it." The motherly vampire stood the human up straight.

"It's always like that. I'm always the victim. I can never help. I'm tired of being the victim! Why can't I do anything?!" Mikan held her hands to her chest.

"Idiot. Don't think that your so special. Everybody is the victim once in a while. Get over it! This is life." Hotaru said in a monotone voice lifted her tea cup to her lips.

"I'm sorry." Mikan whispered.

"Stop apologizing. It's getting on my nerves." Hotaru sipped her tea and reached for a rice cracker. Mikan was about to apologize but than stopped.

"Fine. Thank you for taking care of me till now. Please take care of me." Mikan bowed again.

"That's better." The raven haired girl nodded putting her tea on to the glass table.

"Mikan, you should take warm bath. It's all ready up stairs." Ruka said gently.

"Thank you. I'll be going than." Mikan disappeared into the hallways but cam back right away.

"Ummm...which bathroom is it?" Mikan scratched the back of her head. Natsume sighed and stood up. He walked into the hallways. He motioned her to come. He eyes Mikan as they walked up the stairs making sure that she wouldn't fall again.[see chapter 2 They went up to the 3 floor where Mikans room was. At the end of the hall was a the bathroom. It was big with 2 sinks, one toilet and one big bath tub. The walls were the color of royal blue. Above to the 2 sinks was one large mirror. The bath was filled with water and steam rose to the ceiling.

"Your towels and clothes are right next to the bath tub."

"Okay." Mikan looked around in awe.

"You can go straight to bed once your finished." Natsume walked out and closed the door behind him. Mikan unbottoned the dark blue jacket that belonged to Natsume. She folded and layed it on the window sill. 'I'll return it afterwards' she thought. She looked into the mirror. A scar started from between her breasts up to the bottom of her neck. She traced it with the tip of her finger. This scar was full of memories. Besides that she had _the_ figure. She had nice curves that about any girl would dream of. She turned around towards the bath tub. She lifted one leg in to the tub. It stung since the water was so hot but her skin was so cold. She closed her eyes and went into the water. After a while it felt so nice. She smiled to her self and twirled her finger above the surface of the water. Her damp hair was now engulfed with warm water. She used the time to think about the afternoon that she had. Her near death experience.

'Who could have done that to me?' She thought and lifted a finger to her chin. Sumire suddenly flashed through her mind.

' It couldn't be Permy.' she shook her head in disbelief. Sfter she washed her hair and body she climbed out and dried her hair. She buttoned her pajama and walked out to her room. She found her uniform on her bed. Mrs. Hyuuga probably washed. Kindness filled Mikans heart. She took Natsume's uniform and explored the house. She found the room where darkness seemed to soar out of. It definitely had to Natsume's evil aura. Not exactly evil but you know what I mean. She knocked on the door. Their was no response so she opened the door and walked in. The lights were on and it was bright in the room. It surprised Mikan when everything was white in the room. Natsume standing in the middle of the room. He had changed in to a black shirt with the 2 top buttons open. His jeans were a dark color but not exactly black. His eyes were colder than ever. Mikan closed the door behind her and walked towards the vampire. Somehow, he actually looked like a vampire.

"I brought your jacket...thank you." she whispered and handed it over neatly. She dared to look at Natsume face. Why did he look so scary. How could anybody look so great and scary? He whacked the jacket out of her hands and grabbed the collar of her shirt. Mikan was shocked. He leaned in to her face and breathed in her scent.

"What are you doing?''She stammered.

"I can't take it. I can't resist it much longer." He whispered. His eyes were emotionless. He ran his lips from her ear to her neck. Mikan held onto his shirt. He licked the skin under her jaw. He ripped the first two buttons on her shirt. It revealed cleavage but he didn't bother. He looked at the scar. He traced it with his lips and sent shiver down her spine.

"Natsume..."She managed to get out.

"I can't stop." Natsume pulled Mikan closer to him. One arm around her waist and the other holding her chin. He caressed her cheek. He leaned in looking at her lips. He collided his lips with hers. He moved his lips with hers. Mikan felt her blood rushing. Natsume smirked.

* * *

A/N: That was one long chapter!!!! phew.. enjoy...the suspense.. 


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

After reading, please review. Story requests are welcome.

Previous Chapter:

"I can't stop." Natsume pulled Mikan closer to him, one arm around her waist and the other holding her chin. He caressed her cheek. He leaned in, looking at her lips. His mouth collided with hers. He moved his lips with hers. Mikan felt her blood rushing. Natsume smirked.

Chapter Six

It was snowing big snow flakes outside. The sky was full of dark clouds. The full moon hid behind the clouds, but you could still see it peeking.

Mikan stared into his eyes. They looked more frightening than ever. He stopped kissing her. His eyes were a brighter color than before. All of a sudden, she felt warm liquid oozing down her chin. She was so small in Natsume's arms. She took her hands off Natsume's chest and touched her face. She looked down at her hands and saw blood. Her bottom lip was bleeding. Had he really bitten her? He was a vampire, but she didn't expect him to try to take her blood like this. She almost forgot that fact that he was vampire. Mikan looked up to Natsume with terrified eyes. He was looking at her hands that held little drips of blood with his eyes wide open. His eyes showed no shock though. She tried to back away but Natsume was holding her tight. She struggled against his strong embrace.

"Let go of me, you blood sucking freak!" Mikan glared at him. She knew that her words wouldn't have any effect on him. She was about to put her hands on his chest, but that would cause blood to go on his clothes. She softened her eyes and looked up at him sadly. She trusted him dearly. She didn't want it all to end this way. His eyes wandered up to her face. His eye twitched as if he was trying to hold back something.

"Please don't do this. Not now. Please...Natsume." she whispered. Mikan tried to hold back his tears. Natsume reacted to his name. He blinked and when he opened them again it was the same crimson color as before. Mikan was able to break free from his grasp. She took a few steps back and then stopped. She lifted her hands to her chest, feeling how fast her heart was beating. It was pounding and she could hear it ringing in her ears. She could taste the salty blood on her lips. Natsume looked down at his hands and back at Mikan. He took a step towards the human girl. She took a little step forward, cautiously waiting for his reaction, but there was none.

''Na-Natsume? Are you okay?" Mikan asked quietly and reached a hand out to touch his arm. He looked at her.

''Sorry...I didn't mean to...Why aren't you running away? Screaming? I could've, I could have ki..." He stopped, not knowing how to finish.

"Why would I run away from you? You... you're my friend aren't you?" She took another step forward.

"Would a friend do such a thing?" Natsume's voice shook.

"Natsume, friends do many different things. Crazy things as well. Natsume is_ my_ friend." Mikan smiled at him and took his hand. Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"Don't give me that bloody smile." He gave a small smile back. Mikan looked at her hands.

"Oh. I have to go wash it off. I just wanted to give you back your uniform. Good night!" Natsume watched Mikan walk out of the room. She walked up to her bathroom and washed all the blood off. She touched her lips.

'He kissed me... It was my first.' Mikan blushed at the thought and stalked off to bed.

--

--

--

Natsume sat down on his bed and buried is head in his hands.

"What am I doing? That part of me wasn't supposed to come out...not yet." He groaned. Without any warning, Hotaru kicked the door open and walked into his room with Ruka.

"What the hell were you thinking, you bastard? It's still too early to suck the life out of her." Hotaru stood in front of his bed.

"Hotaru, he knows. Just let it be." Ruka pulled Hotaru back towards him and put his hands on her shoulder.

"Shut up. I don't need anyone telling me." He murmured and lay down on his bed.

"You better not do it again. You're lucky she forgave you so quickly." Hotaru took Ruka's hand and walked out of the room.

"Good night, Natsume." Ruka called out and closed the door quietly behind him.

"Shit..."

--

--

--

Mikan woke up to the warmth of the sun. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Today was Saturday. She blinked a few times.

"Onee-chan!" a cute little voice called out next to her. Mikan jumped in surprise and almost screamed. She saw that Aoi was standing at the side of her bed.

"Aoi! Wh-what are you doing here?" Mikan chocked out.

"We're going into the city today! Mommy wants to show you around with everybody!" Aoi jumped up and down in excitement.

"We're all going to the city?"

"Yeah! So hurry up and get dressed." Aoi giggled and ran out of the room. Mikan stared at the door.

"What a jolly kid." she scratched her head and got out of bed. She opened her closet and picked out a black dress that reached her knees and black tights. The dress had sleeved that reached her elbow and had a black ribbon at the collar. She slipped on white leggings and tied her hair into a high pony tail with a black ribbon. She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She trotted down the stairs being careful not to trip again. She walked into the Kitchen and found Mrs. Hyuuga preparing the table.

"Can I help you?" Mikan asked.

"Oh, Mikan! Umm… thank you. Can you bring the plates to the table? They're in that cupboard." She smiled at Mikan.

"Okay." She smiled back and helped her prepare the table. There was rice, dried seaweed and tamagoyaki. Right when they finished setting up the table, five vampires came through the door. Natsume glanced at Mikan and she smiled. He was wearing a black shirt with the first two buttons undone. Hotaru was wearing a sports sweater and casual blue jeans. Ruka wore blue jeans and a white shirt. Hotaru eyed her suspiciously and Ruka just smiled in relief when he saw that Mikan was smiling. As they ate, nobody mentioned the other day that was full of so many incidents. Aoi kept on looking at Natsume and Mikan.

"I love Mikan onee-chan. I think Natsume nii-chan loves her too." Aoi said. Everybody spit out their food/water that they were eating/drinking.

"Of course. We all love each other here. As a family, Aoi. We are all a family here now." Mrs. Hyuuga laughed. Natsume glared at his little sister who was laughing at Mikan's red face.

"Family. And I'm part of it..." Mikan whispered. She loved how it sounded. Hotaru glanced at her and smiled.

"Idiot. Of course we're a family." Hotaru faced Mikan.

"You are part of the family, Mikan." Ruka smiled. Mikan started to cry out of happiness. Snot started to come out of her nose.

"Don't sob all over the table now, and please, wipe your nose. I want to enjoy my breakfast." Natsume looked at Mikan with a disgusted look.

"Oh, shut up Natsume." Mikan laughed.

"Now that's just plain disgusting." Natsume retorted. They all laughed...like a happy family. The end. Okay maybe it's not THE END. Just the end of the chapter.

A/N": I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I won't be able to update for a while since I'm going to Japan for Easter vacation. We're going for three weeks. The thing is, I'm half German and half Japanese but I lived for seven years in America ... Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!

I'm back from my Easter vacation and I'm ready to tell my story! STORY TIME!

**Chapter Seven**

Mikan helped Mrs. Hyuuga wash the dishes from breakfast. The sun was shining brightly through the window, even though the air outside was cold. It was a few days ago that Mikan's life took a big turn and she wasn't sure if it was for the better. All she knew was that her life style had changed a lot and many things have been cooking up at school and at her new home. Mikan thought about the past few days and sighed. She noticed that Mrs. Hyuuga kept on eyeing her. The only mortal girl in the house thought that she should be polite and ignore that glances that were pointed towards her, but she decided that this once could slip. Mikan wiped the plate with a light blue towel and placed gently in the cupboard.

"Is something wrong, Mrs. Hyuuga?" Mikan asked taking the next plate.

"I just thought that I did something bad. I stole you away from the orphanage. You could even call it kidnapping. What if they found out about everything?" Mrs. Hyuuga sighed and looked out the window in front of the sink.

"Then I'm just going to have to change myself so that I won't be noticed." Mikan smiled gently.

"It's not that easy though. The orphanage staff is bound to notice that you're missing."

"We humans aren't as intelligent as we think we are. We're just like one little thing after the other. The universe is pretty big and if earth is tiny compared to the whole world than we're like plankton in the sea." This time it was Mikan's turn to sigh.

"Please, don't think about yourself like that, Mikan. Plankton are important in this world, and to us you are a special girl." The mother handed the plate over to Mikan. She wiped the while plate clean and looked at her blurry reflection in there and placed on top of the other plates.

"Thank you."

"But you're probably right, Mikan. We might want you to change your looks." Mrs. Hyuuga laughed.

Everybody in the household gathered up at the front entrance ready to leave. Aoi was jumping up and down, holding Mikan's hand. She looked down at her and smiled. Even though the vampires could run to the city and make it there in not time, they had Mikan by their side, so they had to take the car. Of course they had two cars, one for work and one for going out. They arrived at a big mall and parked there in the vast parking lot. Hotaru had a dark purple trench coat on that matched her eyes and Ruka wore a navy blue sweater that kept him warm. Aoi had a white jacket on and wanted to try her gloves and brought them with her as well. Natsume had blue jeans and a black sweater and kept it unzipped, revealing the white shirt underneath. Mikan was excited, but she wasn't sure how to show it. They all walked into the entrance and looked at the map.

"I think we should go make Mikan get a hair cut first." Mrs. Hyuuga said.

"I could just cut my hair at home though, there's no need to spend money here for a haircut." Mikan exclaimed but she ignored her and faced Natsume.

"Do you know where the salon is?" Natsume sighed and nodded, ruffling his hair, and started walking towards their destination. Mikan watched him. 'He's like a little kid. So cute.' Mikan thought. She blushed at her thought and shook her head. Natsume glanced at her and wondered if she was holding a conversation with herself. She didn't dare look up while her face was still flushed. She didn't watch where she was going and bumped against Natsume's back. She quickly grasped onto his sweater for support.

"Sorry!" Mikan bit her lip hoping that he wouldn't get mad. Natsume flushed.

"Hn." Natsume faced back forward. Ruka and Hotaru went their own way since Hotaru wanted to go look at the newest cameras. Ruka thought about protesting, but he knew Hotaru better than that. She would probably blackmail him that she would show the pictures of him sleeping at school. Aoi went with them, since she said that she wanted surprise herself when she saw Mikan's new change. Mikan wondered what Hotaru's and Ruka's exact relationship was.

They arrived at the salon and many people were getting their hair done. It smelled like shampoo and you could hear the water running on people's hair.

"How should we get your hair cut, Mikan?" Mrs. Hyuuga turned to Mikan.

"I don't know. Maybe I should cut it really short?" Mikan suggested but Mrs. Hyuuga shook her head.

"Why don't you just get it dyed to a little lighter color and get it layered?" Natsume shrugged wanting to get over it quickly

"That's not a bad idea." His mother thought for awhile. Mikan never got her hair dyed before and she was thinking about what it would look like.

"Let's go for it." Mrs. Hyuuga finally decided.

Mikan was led to a black leather chair while Mrs. Hyuuga and Natsume waited at the front. The man that was going to cut her hair was called Kiyoshi. He studied Mikan's hair.

"You have pretty hair." He pointed out.

"Umm... thank you." He smiled at her face in the mirror. Kiyoshi started snipping at her hair. At the end, her hair was cut at least a few centimeters shorter. He asked what color hair she wanted and she decided that she didn't want her hair to change much, so she took a color that was just a little lighter than her current hair color. After dying her hair Kiyoshi added curls at the tip of her hair.

"There. You look magnificent." Kiyoshi brushed his hand swiftly from her jaw to her ear and winked.

"Thank you." She didn't look at herself in the mirror since she didn't want to see her change. She walked straight up to the front of the store. She felt eyes watching her every movement.

'Do I look that bad?' thought Mikan. She found Natsume and Mrs. Hyuuga sitting on a coach.

"I'm done." Mikan announced. Natsume lifted his face to take a look. He was stunned. He always knew that she a was a pretty girl and different from the rest, but she crossed the border line of beautiful and to where angelic started. Mrs. Hyuuga wasn't surprised, but she smiled at the change and stood up to circle Mikan.

"You look so cute!!" She squealed. "C'mon, say something Natsume! Isn't she just gorgeous?" Natsume quickly snapped out of his imagination and took his eyes away from her.

"She's even more hideous than before. She looks like Medusa after she was turned into a Gorgon." Natsume replied, even though he knew it was a lie. He stood up and left the outside. Mrs. Hyuuga paid and Mikan said thank you.

"We have to get you new clothes, Mikan!!"

'You have got to be kidding me.' Mikan sighed but tried to keep her smile.

"Ok."

Natsume scowled.

Another few hours of shopping went by and Natsume ended up holding all of the bags. Mikan felt guilty and offered to carry the bags, but Natsume just ignored her.

"I'll go pick up Hotaru, Ruka and Aoi, so you two go wait at the car." Mrs. Hyuuga threw Natsume the car keys and went off to the other side of the mall. They started walking to the exit in silence. Mikan reached over for one of the bags that Natsume was holding. Natsume looked down at her and she smiled weakly. He sighed. The doors automatically opened and they stepped out in the rain. Many of the cars were already gone and the parking lot was almost empty. The sun was starting to set. Natsume packed all the bags into the car and opened the door and waited for Mikan to step into the minivan.

"Umm... I'm going to go to the bathroom, so I'll be right back." Mikan turned around and left for the building. She was crossing the street when, from the corner of her eye, she saw a bulky man running towards her. He was holding something in his hand. She couldn't see because of the rain. She wiped her eyes and squinted. He was only a few meters away when she noticed that he was holding a sharp blade. He was charging right towards her and she had no idea what to do. She froze completely.

"MIKAN!" She heard a familiar male voice, which she figured was Natsume's.

Next thing Mikan saw was red before her eyes.

A/N: Pooh. That was a fun chapter. I was planning this scene for a while now. I finally found the time to get it down. I will update as soon as possible! Please REVIEW!! Give me ideas.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for reading my story so far! I enjoyed your reviews and I hope I will receive more. I've been having writer's block, but that is now over. Thank you and enjoy!

-Spaisefreaque

**Previous Chapter**

"MIKAN!" she heard a familiar male voice, which she figured was Natsume's.

Next thing Mikan saw was red before her eyes.

--

**Chapter Eight**

The rain poured heavily and the night was starting to take over. Darkness was filling the sky. A high pitched scream could be heard and it came out of the mouth of Sakura Mikan. Her eyes were opened widely. Natsume held Mikan's small figure in his right arm, pressing her against his chest. His other hand was holding onto the stranger's arm. He tried to pull the knife out of his right shoulder. It went through pretty deeply and blood had started running down and some even trickled down Mikan's face. Mikan held onto Natsume's arm and he didn't let go. Natsume closed one eye and droplets of rain started mixing with his blood.

"Urgh..." Natsume pushed the arm away and felt the slick slice of metal pull away from his skin. The man stepped back and smiled.

"Well, well..." he said and started to walk away. He seemed to take his cell phone out. Natsume stared after him.

"Damn..." Natsume took a step forward, trying to break into a run after the man. But Natsume couldn't run with Mikan in his arm. He took his arm off of her back, but she didn't let go. She clutched onto Natsume's shirt. Her eyes were wide open and he could tell that she was traumatized. She wasn't crying though. She was quiet after she had screamed. She was shaking violently. His blood made a red line across her face. Natsume stared down at her. He didn't know what to do. He looked back up and saw that the man was gone. He dropped down onto the ground with Mikan on his lap. He didn't know what to say. He wiped off his blood from her face. When he did so, finally the expected tears strolled down her face. Yet no sound came from her. He didn't know what was going on in her mind.

Flashback Mikan's mind--

_"Mommy!! I'm back!!" Mikan entered her home and shut the door behind her. She took her little pink sneakers off and placed her first grade red cap on the coat rack, which she couldn't reach without the stool that she placed next to it. Mikan got no reply back. Back then, she had always tied her hair into pigtails. She entered her kitchen and saw her mom playing around with colorful pills that had different pictures on them like Tweety and Superman. Mikan thought it was just candy. _(A/N: For those who don't know it's drugs; ecstasy.)_ Mikan's mom didn't bother look up._

_"Mommy! I'm back." Mikan called out and smiled. She noticed that her mom never smiled, so she thought that if she was cheerful and smiled, then her mom would smile too. Her dad was at 'work' and he wasn't much different. _

_"I made some new friends today! They're called Midori, Haruka..." Mikan started counting on her fingers how many friends she had made. But she was interrupted._

_"Shut up, you noisy child." Her mother stared at her coldly. Her eyes were bloodshot. Mikan took a step towards her, but her mother stood up and threw the orange plastic case at her where the drugs used to be in. It hit Mikan hard in the head. She fell back onto the floor and raised her arms above her head._

_"You're so loud and annoying and it's all because you were born! Now we can't live happily. It's all because we have to spend money on you!! It's all you!" She cried and Mikan was terrified. The mother picked up a glass and threw it at Mikan. Splinters of glass went through her skin. Mikan's mother seemed to enjoy the sight of red liquid starting to stain her frail body._

Flashback end--

Ever since then, blood had always haunted her. Natsume looked around, hoping that his family would be coming soon. He looked back down when Mikan started to react. It seemed that she was trying to scream. Her grasp seemed to tighten. Her back was twitching from her tears. Natsume needed to act quickly. He couldn't bring her to the hospital. That would bring unwanted attention. He looked at his shoulder and he had almost forgotten the pain due to Mikan's state. He stood up and lifted Mikan into his arms. She was in no state to walk. He winced at the pain.

He walked over to the car and placed Mikan on her feet. He let go for a moment to see if she could at least stand, but Mikan couldn't control her legs. She still couldn't focus on the present. He held Mikan again tightly in one arm, but this time in his left arm to keep her away from his wound. He took out the car key that was in his pocket and unlocked the door. He stepped in with Mikan in his arms again and closed the door. He sat in the back seat and placed her on his lap again. He completely unzipped his sweater and took off his white shirt. While holding Mikan in one hand, he took his shirt and starting wiping his wound. Thankfully, the wound was a clean cut and the rain had washed most of the blood off.

He looked down at Mikan and she was shaking. Her clothes were wet. He debated whether he should take her clothes off. Well, he did have her new clothes in the trunk right behind him. He could reach back and get them, and so he did. Mikan's skin was ice cold and she was shivering. She was motionless besides her chest twitching from her crying. After a while, he got her coat off. He reached into one of her shopping bags and took out a cream colored long sleeved shirt with a black butterfly on the sleeve. He started to unbutton her dress and pulled it down to her waist not to expose anything any further. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Luckily, she was wearing an undershirt and it was dry at least. He slipped the shirt over her head and tucked her arms in. He tried to find a sweater that reached below her waist so he wouldn't have to see more than he had already seen. He found a matching cream colored wool sweater that reached her mid thigh and three buttons that went from one shoulder till her stomach. He dressed her up into that too. Natsume sighed in relief. He pulled down her leggings, from the bottom, of course, and took her boots off. It took him a minute or so to fit the jeans on. He sighed and pulled Mikan up closer to him to warm her up. He held her head against his chest and tucked her head under his chin.

'What am I doing?' Natsume thought. He was surprised when he found that he wasn't ashamed for any of his actions.

He wondered how much longer it would take for his family to come. They probably stopped by the food court to pick up some food. He shook his head. He looked at his shoulder. His wound was starting to heal. _(A/N: Vampires heal quickly in my story!!) _Hopefully, Mikan would think that this was a dream. She would have no proof that this event had happened. No scar would be left and it would be completely healed by the time she wakes up. He stared down at Mikan's face. She stopped shivering and her face was a bit more relaxed.

'She's finally starting to calm down.' He thought. He examined her presence. She looked cute in her outfit. Her cheeks were toned with different hues of pink due to the cold. 'She has a cute face when you look at her closely.'

Natsume lifted her chin and stared down at her face. She didn't put any make up on, but her skin looked so soft and untouched. Her long eyelashes fluttered. Her lips were the color of light pink. He inched closer to her face. Mikan's lips started to move. Natsume quickly snapped out of his stance and pulled back. He shook his head.

"N-Nats..." Mikan whispered. Her eyes opened a little

"Hmm?" Natsume asked gently, relieved that Mikan had come back to reality.

"Na-Natsume." Mikan croaked. She looked at his shoulder and seemed to sigh in relief. Her eyes started to droop and she unexpectedly fell into deep slumber. Natsume blinked at this. He held her tightly and placed his chin over her head again. He closed his eyes. When he heard a _click_, he snapped his eyes open again. The car door was pushed open and his mother's face peeked in with a scared look. She saw Mikan sleeping and sighed in relief.

"Why is there blood outside?" Natsume heard a cold voice from outside that belonged to Hotaru. He heard Ruka hush Hotaru and Aoi giggled.

"We need to talk." Natsume whispered.

A/N: Woo! I hope you enjoyed that!! I had fun writing this. It was all MikanxNatsume moments, except for the fact that Mikan was traumatized for the whole part. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

I'm sorry that I didn't update for a long time, but I am ready now. I will be moving away in one month, so I'll try my best to write another chapter after this one.

Well, here we go

--

**Bloody Kiss Chapter Nine**

The rain was pouring and the sky had turned into a dark color.

"We need to talk." Natsume whispered glancing at his mother. All of a sudden she made a serious face.

"We'll talk later then." She nodded and went to the driver's seat. Hotaru glared at him and looked at Mikan. Her hair was drenched.

"You better have not done anything rotten." She looked at Mikan's clothes, pointing out what she meant to Natsume. He looked at Mikan, who was sound asleep. Ruka climbed in and glanced at them and just smiled. He helped Aoi jump up into the car and shut the door.

--

_''Mikan!" Natsume had yelled. Natsume was bleeding...a lot. He held on to the knife that had stabbed him. The rain mixed with his blood and ran down on to her face._

"Oh!" Mikan awoke with a start. She huffed and blew the hair out of her face. She looked around herself frantically.

'Was that all just a dream?!' She thought. She fiddled with a strand of her hair and noticed the curls at the end of her hair and the glimmering maroon color that covered her usual light brown hair. She blinked. Her eyes widened and she took her hair in both of her hands and pulled it down.

"No way." She whispered. She slumped forward on her bed and shook her head.

"No, no, no. I'm not taking that crud. It must have all been a dream! That's right. A dream. No murder attempt..." She pinched her cheeks.

"What did I get myself into this time? Nothing. That's right! I didn't get myself into anything. I bet Natsume doesn't have a single scratch. We just went shopping yesterday and..." Mikan stopped talking to herself for a moment.

"What happened after that though? Ah, I probably just fainted out of tiredness. Mhm." She shrugged it off and got out of bed. It was morning and the sun was up high in the sky. She smiled and stretched. She looked at the clock and it was 6:30am. The date on the clock proved that it was Monday. Her eyes bulged out.

"No way!! I slept for over one whole day?!" Her stomach growled. She quickly put her uniform on, this time without braids and her big thick glasses. She tied her hair in a high pony tail and tied a red ribbon on the hair band. She ran her brush down her silky hair and found no knots. Some few strands of her hair dangled beside her face since, it was to short to be able to put in the pony tail. She folded her pajamas. She looked into her closet and found all the new clothes next to her old ones. She sighed and closed it again. She looked at the make-up box on her desk and looked at it with disgust. Mikan absolutely detested make-up. To her, it was for the girls who were so darn ugly that they couldn't go into public with out dunking their face into make-up. Who would want to kiss a girl with lipstick, which had a powdery, bitter taste?

She walked out of her room into her bathroom. She took a quick shower and brushed her teeth. She walked down the stairs and tried to find Mrs. Hyuuga. She walked over to her door and raised her hand to knock but stopped. She heard Natsume's voice. Mikan heard him say her name. She put her ear to the door to hear what they were saying.

"_He_ came."

"You mean..." Mikan heard her gentle voice.

"Yes. That was his servant the other day, the one who stabbed me. He most definitely knows by now." Natsume voice was serious.

"But if he knows that Mikan is staying with us then...Oh no..."

"That's what I'm saying. I didn't think that it would happen so soon. There is a chance that he is going to come check and see what's going on. So when that happens, we're going to erase all evidence that Mikan was here."

"All evidence but..." Mikan didn't want to hear anything anymore. She ran down the stairs into the living room plumped onto one of the chairs. 'So Natsume did get stabbed! Was it because of me?'

'All evidence of me? How far is that going to go? I don't want to cause any trouble, but I don't want to disappear either. I don't want to be a burden!' Mikan dropped her face into her hands. She was about to start crying but than held back her tears. 'No! I'll pack my bags and just leave. _I'll_ erase all the evidence! No one will know!' She looked back up and looked out the glass wall of the room. She walked up to the glass door and opened it and walked onto the balcony. It was sunny but a bit chilly. She could see over the mountains and the city down to her right. She closed her eyes and breathed in. The air was so fresh. She smiled, but then frowned.

'How am I going to leave if they aren't even asleep at night? Oh! I could just leave after school. I would have to leave my clothes behind though... Doesn't matter! They can get rid of it themselves. I'll leave tomorrow!' She stretched again, leaning over the bars. She looked down at the ground. 'Wow! Even though this is the second floor, it's so far off the ground! I'm even higher than the trees!' She bent over even farther grasping on to the bar. All of a sudden, she felt something yank her shoulder back. She lost her balance and fell back in doors. She landed on her butt. She looked up and saw a masculine figure. It was Natsume, and he looked outraged. He had his uniform on too.

"Wh...What's wrong?" Mikan asked remembering his speech from before.

"Are you insane? Are you trying to go suicide? Hanging over the balcony like that is dangerous." He leaned over her small figure. She crawled backwards against the couch.

"What do y-you mean? I was only looking outside..." Mikan whispered. Natsume sighed and bent down in front of her, putting his hand beside her head, against the couch for support.

"Don't do anything like that again. Understood?" Natsume had a stern face on.

"Okay." Mikan whispered, looking into his eyes. Every time she looked into his eyes, she felt like she couldn't anything else but watch it's movements. She snapped out of her trance.

'Didn't he want me gone though? So what would be the problem if I decided to commit suicide?' Mikan thought and frowned. Natsume kept looking down at her, with a gentler expression though. She relaxed her shoulders and pulled her legs up to chest.

"Hey! What's with that thing from two days ago?" Mikan pointed at his shoulder with a worried look on her face.

"What thing?" Natsume asked.

"The guy that stabbed you! Are you okay?" Mikan started to tug on his collar. He took her hands in one hand and put them down.

"I don't know what you're talking about. There's nothing there." He unbuttoned the first few buttons of his blouse and showed his shoulder to her. There wasn't a scar, not even a scratch there.

"But..." Mikan was certain that he was stabbed exactly there. Natsume removed his hand from the couch and stood back up, buttoning his blouse again. Mikan stood up too and looked down. Either way she knew that he was lying. She heard him sigh.

"C'mon. We have to get going to school. Ruka and Hotaru are already downstairs at the door. You can take your toast with you." Mikan just nodded and followed him.

--At school--

When Mikan walked into class she could feel glares follow her...and Sumire was on her way up to Mikan... again. Mikan sighed and shook her head. Somehow, she was in a mood of not holding back her politeness.

A/N: Poo. I spent a few days on that. I planned on writing more, but I decided to save up my ideas.

PLEASE REVIEW and encourage me!!

-Your loving SpaiseFreaque


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Gakuen Alice! But love it!

Sorry for the late update... I still have school and I'm taking my last tests. But then again, I'll be moving so this computer will be gone soon...this might be the last chapter in a few months...so deal with it!

**Bloody Kiss Chapter Ten**

Mikan stood in the middle of the doorway. She felt a few glares on her. She felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw that it was Hotaru. Natsume and Ruka were standing behind her.

"You're in the way." Hotaru pointed out. Mikan moved quickly out of the way.

"Oops. Sorry." Mikan whispered and looked down. The three vampires sat down in their seats. She decided to sit down too. She hid her face under her bangs. She reached into her bag and took her material out: a pencil case, a block of paper and her English folder. She looked up and saw some people staring at her. Some of the people looked dazzled. Mikan glanced at Hotaru, who was talking to Ruka. She saw Mikan looking at her and smirked. Ruka smiled gently. Mikan dared to look at Natsume, but he was busy ignoring the fan girls.

Hotaru walked to Natsume's desk.

"I know you know." She glared at him.

"Know what?" he asked darkly. Ruka joined the conversation.

"Are you going to leave it at that, Natsume? The three of us know who it was that made an attempt to drown Mikan. Why aren't you doing anything about it?" Ruka asked, concerned. Natsume shifted his eyes to him.

"Why don't the two of you avenge her then?"

"Because she's your girl and your responsibility." Hotaru hissed.

"Don't say it like that. You're the ones that brought her to me."

"You're the one that wants to kill him so much!" Ruka patted Hotaru's shoulder and pulled her back.

"Hotaru is right, Natsume. You can't just leave her like that. She's not as strong as she seems to be. She'll start to crumble." Ruka said quietly. They all looked at Mikan, who was currently digging through her bag. They left Natsume and went back to their seats. Natsume threw a last glance at Mikan before organizing his notes.

Sumire strut towards Mikan with her club members.

"What's up with _that_ new look?" She asked Mikan, pointed a finger at her hair. Mikan looked up at her, blinked once and preoccupied her self with her pencil case, testing all the pens, pencils and erasers that Mrs. Hyuuga supplied her with. Clearly, she was aggravating Sumire.

"Ha! I get it. It's the 'get pretty and steal' tactic right? I'm sorry but Natsume is already taken." She snapped a finger at Mikan. She paused and waited for Mikan to start yelling at her. But to her disappointment, she just raised her head and made an innocent confused face.

"Me? Steal?" Mikan asked astonished. "I'm sorry but it seems you've mistaken me for somebody else. Or maybe you have a headache? I could take you to the nurse. Or maybe you need glasses. I think the thick ones will do. But that will just make you uglier than you already are..." Mikan made a fake worried face.

"It seems that incident didn't teach you anything." Sumire whispered. Mikan's eyes widened.

"It was you? You were the one who tried to drown me!?" Mikan pushed her chair away. Everybody faced them. Sumire made a panicked face but then copied Mikan's innocence.

"What? Drown? Me? You?" She put one hand to her collar bone. "Oh my, I think _you_ need to go to the nurse." She put one hand on the shoulder of the horrified Mikan.

"Akira, would you help me bring her to the nurse's office? Mikan doesn't seem to be feeling well." Sumire batted her lashes at a boy in the class. He had dark blue hair and midnight eyes. His hair was messy. Akira walked over and smirked at Mikan.

"Sure." He pulled her out of her seat. He took her waist. Mikan struggled to release his hold but it didn't work. She was too horrified to talk. It was only a few days ago when she had been pulled into the river and felt pain all over her body. It reminded her of her parents.

"Make sure you get there all the way." She threw a glare at Akira. She whispered something into his ear and walked to the class door.

"Class is going to start in ten minutes, so make it quick." Akira walked out the door with Mikan. The fan girls giggled and complimented Sumire. Hotaru and Ruka made eye contact with Natsume. He grunted and rolled his eyes. He _slowly_ put his notes in his folder and stood up.

Mikan was being walked down the hall and down the staircase. Akira didn't stop smiling. It scared Mikan. She knew that he was not bringing her to the nurse. She didn't even want to go to the nurse. He pulled her closer to his side and tapped his fingers on her waist. She looked down at the stairs. She tried to release his grasp and tripped. Akira quickly caught her arm before she fell down the stairs.

"Don't even try running away." She stared at him with astonished eyes.

"Let me go." Mikan managed to squeak. They went down three flights of stairs. Under the last staircase was a hall. There were no lights, meaning that nobody usually passed by here. Mikan kept squirming in his arms. Akira mumbled something under his breath. She looked at him, breathing hard. All her struggling didn't bring her any work. A sly smiled played at his lips.

"Did you know that the more a girl struggles, the more the guy will want to play with them?" Mikan frantically shook her head and stopped moving. Akira came to a halt at the end of the hall. He leaned over Mikan giving her no other choice but to back away from him. He trapped her at the corner. She stared up at him and trembled. She had no idea what was going to happen. He took a hold of her hands in one hand and stroked her cheek. Mikan shook her head.

"I'll show you what I mean." He whispered. He lowered his head.

"NO! Don't touch me!" Mikan screamed and kicked him in the stomach. Mikan wasn't a violent person, but it just came to her. Akira bent down and glared at Mikan. He held his stomach and stood up again. He grabbed Mikan's face in one hand. He was enraged.

"I...I'm sorry!" Mikan squeaked, shielding her head with her hands. Akira slung her over her shoulder and opened the door that was supposed to lead to the room that controlled the gas that went thorough the school. He threw her in and slammed the door shut. It was one of those doors that you couldn't open from the inside without the key. Mikan hit her head on the floor. She couldn't see a thing in the darkness. She heard ticking noises, which came from the pumping of the gas. She crumbled into a ball on the floor. Her head hurt so much. She successfully tried not to cry. She felt like throwing up, but she knew that she didn't have a concussion. She had gotten a concussion before, when her parents hit her too hard. She crawled towards the door and tried to open it but it didn't budge. She slumped against the door and leaned her head against the cool door to ease the pain in her head.

'Why do I always get into these kinds of situations?' Mikan started pant from the pain and the heat in the room. She closed her eyes and faced a more comforting darkness.

--

Natsume walked over to Ruka to Hotaru and sighed.

"Now would be a great chance to go save her." Ruka whispered making sure no human could what they were saying.

"She's in bigger danger than you think." Hotaru warned him. Natsume sighed.

"Would you both shut up if I went in shining armor to go save her?" Natsume asked coldly.

"Pretty much... just where are you going to get the shining armor?" Hotaru asked sarcastically. Natsume glared at her for a moment and walked towards the door.

"Don't forget the horse!" Ruka called after him and laughed.

In the hallways, Natsume saw Akira coming back to the classroom. They glared at each other. Natsume stopped in front of him, keeping his hands in his pockets, preventing him from using any violence which he could not control...

"Where did you bring her?" Natsume asked darkly. Akira stopped in his tracks.

"Bring who?"

"You know who I mean. The idiot who always gets in trouble."

"Ah, the cute one that I just brought to the nurses office?"

"Get out of my sight." Akira shrugged and walked passed him. Natsume sprinted towards the staircase. He first checked the nurse's office to see if he had been telling the truth. He asked the nurse and she said that she wasn't there. He ran through the hallways and checked all the small cramped storage rooms that she might be locked up in. He couldn't find her.

"Damn those bitches." he cursed. (A/N: He's talking about the fan girls.) A normal person might have been tired of running around the whole time, but vampires barely have a limit to running. Natsume was not out of breath. He jumped down the flight of stairs and came to a hall. Yes, the same hall that Mikan was in. He heard the noise of cloth rubbing against each other through the door.

"Mikan?!" He shouted putting his hand on the doorknob. He heard a questioning grumble from the other side. He pushed the door lightly but felt that there was weight on the door.

"Mikan, can you move?" He asked gently not trying to give her any more panic.

"Hmmm?"

"Can you move?" Natsume repeated. He heard some shifting. He pushed lightly again, but Mikan was still leaning against the door. He tried to control his anger and pushed the door open, causing Mikan to fall over. It was dark in the room and the temperature was really high. He found a wooden piece and put it under the door to keep it from closing. He found Mikan slumped on the floor. Mikan had one arm around herself and her other hand was covering her nose and mouth. He found her black sweater next to her, which she managed to zip off. The first two buttons of her blouse were undone and her necktie was loose. She was coughing and sweating. He started to panic at the sight of her. He put his left arm under her legs and the other arm under her back. He held her sweater in one hand. He carried her out of the room and took away the wooden piece under the door and let the door close. He walked to the brighter place of the brick hall and sat down, leaning his back against the wall. This position reminded him of the incident on the weekend.

Natsume thought it was strange that it felt like so many of his worries were gone when has Mikan in his arms. He looked through her pockets and found a red handkerchief with a black outline. He wiped the sweat off of her face and hands. She looked so indecent with her clothes all wrinkled. Her panting lessened. It seemed that Mikan was in between the point of consciousness and unconsciousness. He buttoned up her blouse again and did her tie, trying not to blush. She seemed to calm down. He looked at his watch and saw that his first class was already half way done. He stood up with Mikan in his arms and rushed up to the nurse's room.

"Oh my...what happened here? Is this the girl that you asked about?" the nurse asked pushing her glasses up. Natsume nodded.

"Well, she is our first visitor. Place her on the bed. Good. Now tell me, what happened to her?" The nurse asked again kindly.

"I just found her in the gas room. It seems that somebody threw her in there."

"Oh my!" The nurse put her hands to her mouth. She quickly opened the freezer and found a plastic bag of ice. She wrapped in a thin towel and handed to Natsume.

"Could you hold this to her forehead please?"

"Yes ma'am." He sat on the stool beside the bed and held the towel to her forehead. The nurse found another towel and wet it with cold water. She walked over to Mikan and started wipe off all the sweat. Natsume watch Mikan's face.

"I'll give you a note that you can give to your teacher afterwards so you won't be marked absent. You can stay here with her until she wakes up if you want to."

"Thank you, ma'am." She stood up from the stool and smiled. She didn't ask any other questions. She wasn't one to meddle into other people's lives. She closed the drapes around the bed.

--

When Mikan's eyes fluttered open, she found that she was lying in bed. Why did her left arm feel so warm compared to the other? She touched the stool at the bed and found that the seat was also warm. Somebody was there. She rubbed her eyes and slowly got out of bed. She moved the curtains and found the nurse typing away on the computer. She looked up to see Mikan awake.

"Oh, you're finally up. Your boyfriend just left. He said that you were waking up. He was sitting beside you the whole time holding your hand." The nurse smiled.

"Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend though." Mikan asked confused.

"Oh, you know the one with the black ruffled hair and crimson eyes!"

"Natsume?" She asked confused. She was still a bit dazed. All she could remember was being thrown into that really hot, dark room.

"Yes! That's what he said was his name." The nurse nodded.

"Umm...well, thank you for taking care of me." Mikan bowed her head and walked out.

"No problem."

--

Mikan walked through the halls and saw that the clock said that it was 10:00 AM. She had sports class now. She walked to the gym and found her class on the track. The teacher told her sit aside since she had just come from the nurse. She found Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru on the track, running. After a lap, Hotaru came running up to Mikan. She was obviously pretending to pant.

"Don't worry. We took care of those idiots." Hotaru said. Mikan knew what she meant and looked down.

"Who saved me?" Mikan asked looking down.

"Your knight in shining armor."

"My what?" Mikan asked looking up.

"Natsume, you idiot. He went all over the school looking for you." Hotaru went to run beside the two vampires again. Natsume glanced at Mikan and kept on running.

"Oh." Mikan whispered. Why did she feel so weak? She couldn't help her new family like this.

'That's it! I'm leaving today!' Mikan thought to herself. She stood up and quietly left gym class and sprinted out of school campus, leaving all of her things there.

A/N: Over 2,600 words! That's a new record!! Whoopee! That was a long chapter. I took a big detour on this one. I added too much detail. I made the gas part up while I was writing this chapter. I didn't intend to put it there, but... it's there so face it!

Please Review!

SpaiseFreaque


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This will be the last chapter for a while since I will be moving, but when I get my hands on a computer, I will update right away. Enjoy!

**Bloody Kiss Chapter Eleven **

Mikan ran as fast she could. She was never good at running, so she stumbled and tripped a few times. There were many scratches and Mikan was crying. She slowed down to a halt when she couldn't see the school anymore. She leaned against the wall of a department store. She put her hand over her chest and could feel her heart going wild. Her crying didn't make her feel any better.

"I had no choice. I had to leave now. I can't escape at night since they are always awake, even at night. If those vampires do actually come to check if I live with them, it's going to cause so much trouble. A big fight will break out...This is for the best." Mikan whispered to herself. She took her sweater off and wrapped it around her waist. She was in the city now and people were looking at her strangely. She put her hand into her pocket and found she had he wallet with her. She sighed with relief. Luckily, she saved up a lot of the money that she got from the orphanage. She could survive for a while, but she didn't think about what would happen after that. Mikan turned and walked into the department store.

Mikan went straight to the bathroom. She washed her face and looked at her reflection.  
'No wonder people were looking at me strangely.' Mikan looked at her school uniform. They probably thought she was skipping school. She couldn't do anything about it now though. She looked at the map in the department store and found a cheap cafe. She ordered a glass of water and a chocolate parfait. When her order came, she just looked at it. She didn't have much appetite. She ate her parfait in silence. She could feel stares at her. She motioned for the waiter to come over.

"Yes ma'am?" he asked, a bit too kindly, but Mikan didn't notice in her distressed mood.

"I would like to have the check please." She asked sweetly trying to stay calm. Mikan unconsciously kept on twirling her curls in her hair. When she pulled them, they would bounce back in place. She looked up, waiting for an answer.

"Ah, the check. The kind gentleman at the table in corner over there has already paid for you. Anything else?"

"No, thank you." Mikan looked away from the waiter and looked at the mysterious man. He had sunglasses on and wore a baseball cap. He lifted one hand and gestured for her to come over. Mikan nodded slowly in response. She stood up and walked slowly towards the man. He pointed to the chair in front of him and she sat down with her hands on her lap. Mikan waited for him to talk but he didn't say anything. She couldn't read his eyes since his glasses were covering them.

"It wasn't necessary for you to pay for me." Mikan started with and uneasy voice.

"Oh, I know. I just thought that I knew you from somewhere." The man said leaning over and he took his cap and glasses off. He had blackish reddish hair and dull black eyes. He smirked.

"Well, do I ring a bell?" Mikan didn't like the feeling of this person.

"I'm still thinking about it. You're new to this town aren't you?"

"Um yes, but how did you know?" She leaned back in her chair.

"It's a small world."

"May I ask for your name Mr.?"

"I like to keep things a secret."

"But-"

"No buts. What is your name?" He started to put his glasses back on.

"My name is Mikan. May I ask why you ask for my name?"

"No particular reason. But shouldn't I be asking the questions?" Mikan started feel scared. She felt like running away.

"Why?" Mikan squeaked.

"Shouldn't you be in school? Or are you one of those naughty, naughty kids that skip class?"

"Umm, I was let out early since our teacher was sick." She thought of a quick excuse.

"Ah, but its only 2:00 PM. Surely, you would have a substitute, or at least have to wait for the next class." Mikan stared at him. She pushed her chair back and stood up.

"Why the hurry?" The man asked, obviously enjoying the excitement.

"Don't come near me." Mikan whispered and ran out of the cafe as fast as her legs would take her. She took the stairs down to the first floor. She heard people telling her not to run in the department store. She ran out of the building and made her way through the crowd. She went out the wrong exit of the building. She was in the middle of the city now. She hurried into a less crowded street.

Mikan had no idea where to go. What was with that man? She frowned. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. She squeaked and quickly turned around. There were three boys, about her age, standing in front of her.

"Hi." Mikan whispered and dashed back into the crowd. When she looked behind her she saw nobody was following her. Mikan looked up at the sky and sighed.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The man in the front chastised her. She accidentally bumped into him while the traffic light was red.

"I'm sorry." Mikan lowered her head.

'Everything's going so wrong today. It was stupid of me to run away today. I should have run away tomorrow. I would have packed some of my clothes and stuff into my bag and during lunch I would slip away. But that guy who made an attempt to kill me could probably come today and that would be bad...' Mikan kept on repeating the same sentences in her head. When she found a clock it showed that it was 5:30 PM.

Mikan wandered around the city for another while and arrived at a park. Nobody was there, so she decided to sit down on the swing. Mikan closed her eyes. She slowly swung herself back and forth and thought about her past again.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Mommy, Daddy, look! I swing so high!" The five-year-old Mikan laughed. The breeze blew her pigtails back. Her mother and father were sitting down on the bench, watching her and smiling._

_"You're really good at swinging, Mikan. I bet no one can go higher than you." Mikan's dad chuckled and had one arm around her mother. Mikan jumped off the swing and went to the large sandbox. She started to make a sand castle. She decorated it with the leaves and twigs she collected. _

_"Look! I'm going to build a castle for Mommy and Daddy one day. I'm going to open my own shop and make money!" Mikan exclaimed. _

_"My, that's very sweet of you, Mikan. You are such a good girl." Mikan's mother smiled gently at her. Her parents praised her, even though her sand castle looked just like a lump of sand with a lot of leaves and twigs sticking out of it. Mikan turned around just to find a crow ruining her castle. The wind blew her decoration away._

_"The...the castles ruined! I'm sorry...I ruined your castle!" Mikan started to cry and she ran to her parents. Her father picked her up into his arms._

_"Don't worry, Mikan. One day you're going to build us the real castle and we'll live in it right?" Her father ruffled her hair._

_"Yup!" Mikan cheered up quickly._

**_FLASHBACK END_**

Mikan sighed and slowly started to open her eyes. But she wished she never did, because there was _that _man, from the cafe, leaning against the tree across from her. He opened his eyes at the same exact moment as she did and he was smirking. He took a few strides towards her. Mikan was stunned.

"I couldn't resist. The smell of your skin, your blood. The scent drives me crazy. I couldn't forget the smell and I had to follow you." He breathed in the air.

"What are you doing here?" Mikan started to question. She was starting to lean back while he started to get closer to her.

"What do you want?" she continued.

"You still don't get it do you? You humans are so absurd, getting themselves into trouble. And you're no different. Did you really think that _they_, those weak creatures who co-exist with the humans, could protect you from the darkness?" He tilted his head. He was now right in front of Mikan. Mikan was too scared to say anything or move.

"The only purpose you humans have on this world is to let us feed on you. You are nothing more." He leaned in. His eyes stared into hers.

"NO! Don't touch me!" She tried pushing him away, but despite all of her effort she fell back onto the ground. She felt a sharp pain when she caught her self with her hands. She backed away, terrified. She stood up and made an attempt to start running again, but he caught her arm. He stepped over the swing while holding her hand. Mikan tried to slip away from his grasp but he was too strong. He turned her arm around and found a glass shard in her palm.

"Ah, doesn't the pain just feel splendid?" the man pulled the shard out and threw it aside. Mikan winced at the pain. Blood started to ooze out.

"L-Let me go." Mikan stuttered.

"But then it wouldn't be any fun. Natsume can't save you now..." He tilted her hand and let drips of blood roll onto his finger. He put his finger to his lips and tasted the red liquid.

"No, don't! Let me go!" Mikan slammed herself into him but he wouldn't budge.

"You annoying little brat!" He threw her back behind him. She couldn't catch herself and landed on with a thud. Her cheek was scraped. She touched her cheek, letting the blood from her hand smudge on her face. She stared at him with wide opened eyes. Tears started to run down her cheeks.

'What did I do to deserve this? Was it because I didn't listen to Natsume when he said that I shouldn't try to escape? Why isn't anybody coming?' Mikan thought.

"Why don't we just get this over with quick and easy? I'll bring you to the master and it'll all be over." He said through his teeth and turned towards her. He kneeled down in front of her.

"Why are you causing so much pain for yourself? Why don't you just listen to me, or else I'll get in big trouble." He pretended to make a troubled face but then smirked. She scrambled to her feet and backed away again. She could see the glint of red in his eyes.

"You won't get very far. Just come with me." The vampire cooed. He reached out his hand for her neck, but when she blinked she saw him sailing through the air. When she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist she turned around in fear. Natsume was standing behind her.

"Na-Natsume." Mikan stammered in surprise.

"What did I tell you about escaping?! It's so damn annoying, saving you every single day!" Natsume shouted at her enraged.

"I'm sorry." Mikan cried. Natsume glared at her.

"Stay here." Natsume whispered into her ear. He walked towards the other vampire who was recovering from Natsume's surprising blow.

"I'm taking her with me. He is expecting her." He stood up and glared at him.

"Stay. Away. From. Her." Natsume answered.

"Don't make it difficult, you failure." Natsume winced at his words.

"Oh, it seems that you still remember. That's right, you are a failure. You failed him and it seems you're going to fail that insolent human girl too. You're nothing but useless." He whispered into Natsume's ear. He grabbed Natsume's collar.

"Shut up you damn bastard! Shut up!"

"This isn't a good time to argue, Natsume. We'll be heard by the humans. I'll come back another time. If you're lucky, you'll meet the master soon." With that the vampire disappeared. Natsume clenched his fists.

"Natsume?" Mikan whispered from behind.

"Why do you always run off like that?! We always have to make a search party to find you! Why can't you just stay in place?!" Natsume turned around.

"I'm sorry..." Mikan looked down at the ground and hid her bleeding hand behind her back.

"You make everybody worried!" He walked towards her.

"Were you worried Natsume?" Mikan looked up at him.

"Idiot." Natsume's eyes softened. Mikan had millions of questions, but she knew that now wasn't the time to bring them up. Natsume reached behind her back, sighing, and pulled her hand towards him. Mikan's eyes were alarmed while he examined it.

"I fell!" Mikan stated quickly. Natsume looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"You're not very good at lying...but I guess that has its good points too, sometimes." Natsume said in a bored tone.

"I'm not lying!" Mikan pouted and tried to pull her hand back.

"I won't last very long with out attacking you unless you wash your hands. The blood is driving me insane." Natsume backed away.

"Like the last time?" Mikan referred to when Natsume took blood from her last time. It was only a week ago when he sucked some of her blood. Natsume almost blushed when he realized what she was talking about.

There was a fountain nearby, so Mikan went to wash her hands there. The sun was starting to set. She put pressure on the cut so the bleeding would stop quicker. After a while, Mikan was done. Natsume kept his distance and sat on the swing. Mikan went back to him and showed him her hands.

"See? All better!" Mikan smiled triumphantly. Natsume held his breath.

"No, it's not all better. I can still smell the blood, but I guess it will do for now. My mom can fix it up later." Natsume swung himself a little bit. Mikan looked at him and giggled.

"What?" Natsume asked.

"Stay like that for a little bit." Mikan said in a quiet voice. Natsume stayed still while Mikan went to stand behind him. She started to push Natsume so he would swing.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? You just looked like a little child so I couldn't resist. Oh! I have and idea! Let's have a swinging contest." Mikan sat on the other swing next to him.

"Whoever can swing to the top the fastest wins! Okay?" Mikan leaned forward and looked at his face.

"Whatever."

"I'll take that as a yes. Ready. Get set. Go!" They both started to rock back and forth. Mikan was surprised to see that Natsume was able to swing so well. Eventually Natsume won. Natsume jumped off the swing when it was at its highest point and gracefully landed on the ground. Natsume turned towards her and smirked. He put his hands in his pockets. Mikan didn't jump off as gracefully and was going to crash into Natsume. Mikan screamed and put her hands in front of her.

"Oomph!" Mikan grunted when Natsume caught her right below her arms. Natsume held her up in the air. Mikan tried to hold herself up by placing her hands on his arms.

"You are the clumsiest person that I know." Natsume shook his head and smiled. Mikan pouted and blushed at the same time.

"Humph." Mikan looked away from him.

"You really are a child." Natsume laughed at her expression and placed her back on the ground. Mikan looked up at him bewildered. He was so happy today. Mikan's stomach started to growl.

"My family will be here any minute with the car. I'm sure dinner's already cooked." He smirked at Mikan's embarrassed face.

"Thank you, Natsume. For everything." Natsume ruffled her hair and Mikan punched him in the arm.

"That didn't hurt."

"Stop treating me like a child. Or else, I... I'll hit you really, _really_ hard. So hard that you wished that you never knew me!" They walked onto the sidewalk and waited for the family to come and pick them up. There was an awkward silence. Out of the blue, Natsume ruffled her hair again.

"You know, you're so small."

"..."

"Just like a child." That earned him another punch in that arm.

"Still not hurting." Natsume said in a singsong voice.

"Shut up!" Mikan went onto her tip toes and yelled into his ear.

A/N: Well folks, that's today's chapter...will the next chapter be full of questions? I don't know. Will Natsume's past be revealed? I don't know!! I hope to see you guys again!

And don't forget, kids, to review because I'll be out for minimum a month.

-SpaiseFreaque

P.S. My new record is 2,935 words! 2,935 words in this chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**Bloody Kiss Chapter Twelve**

The sun had already set and the family of vampires, and of course the mortal, had safely arrived at home. Mrs. Hyuuga told the three vampire teens and the little one to their rooms, since she was going to tend to Mikan's wounds.

"Ow!!" Mrs. Hyuuga was holding a wet tissue to Mikan's fac0,e getting the dirt and blood off. She had put band aids on Mikan's limbs.

"I'm sorry, Mikan. You are going to have to sit still. I didn't ever need any medicine or band-aids since my children never get sick or come home with a scratch." Mrs. Hyuuga chuckled. Mikan scowled.

"I'm only human." Mikan muttered under her breath. Mrs. Hyuuga ignored her comment.

"Well I guess this is what you get for eavesdropping on my son and I..." **(look at chapter 9)** Mrs. Hyuuga closed her first aid kit.

"You knew I was there?" Mikan asked curiously.

"After being alive for...ooh, it seems I've lost count for how many centuries... Well anyway, those years paid off now. I can sense things that aren't in my sight. Natsume and the other two are only a few centuries old and he really couldn't care less about who is around him, but of course there are a few exceptions." She paused for a moment and then continued, "So I don't think he really noticed. We never get old. We always have a young appearance. Isn't that just wonderful?!" Mrs. Hyuuga sighed and touched cheeks which had no wrinkles. It was true that Mrs. Hyuuga didn't look any older than twenty seven.

"So why didn't you decide to escape at night?" Mrs. Hyuuga gave her an innocent smile. It took a while for Mikan to answer.

"Ummm... Well, Natsume said that vampires never slept." Mikan finally answered. The mother stared at her for a moment and started to laugh softly.

"He said that?" She whispered and Mikan nodded in reply.

"So it's not true? You do sleep?"

"He was lying. I can't believe he said that." Mrs. Hyuuga kept on laughing. Mikan didn't see why she was laughing so much and gave a nervous laugh.

"We can stay awake forever if we wanted to though but we prefer not to."

"I see. Can I ask you something, Mrs. Hyuuga?" Mikan asked quietly.

"Sure honey. I've got loads of time." Mrs. Hyuuga closed her first aid kit and lay on the ground. Mikan looked at the ground for a moment. She looked up and her eyes were wandering around the room until they finally landed onto the vampire.

"Who was that man?"

"Oh, I don't know."

"Please, Mrs. Hyuuga, I know that you're lying. Tell me the truth. I'm begging you." Mikan looked at her with pleading eyes. This time Mrs. Hyuuga's eyes wandered. She shifted her hair behind her ear.

"Oh, Mikan. I don't know If I can tell you. It's up to Natsume if I can tell you."

"Just tell her. She has a right to know." A voice interrupted their conversation.

"Hotaru? What are you doing here?" Mikan asked.

"I live here, idiot." Hotaru gracefully walked down the stairs and placed herself on the couch next Mrs. Hyuuga.

"But Hotaru, what about Natsume? I think he should have a say in this too." Mrs. Hyuuga looked at Hotaru with a concerned look. She gave her the exact opposite look.

"So you want to know about Takeshi?" Hotaru ignored Mrs. Hyuuga and looked at Mikan, who glanced at the mother before looking back to Hotaru.

"I would like to but if it's going to cause anymore trouble then you don't have to tell me." Mikan looked at her with a sincere face.

"Do you want to know or not?" Hotaru snapped.

"Yes." Mikan squeaked.

"Ok then. Let me tell you something first though: Ruka and I aren't really her children." Hotaru pointed at Mrs. Hyuuga. "But Natsume and Aoi are. We're just living with them because we're really close friends."

Hotaru paused and then continued. "Natsume was taken away from us a few centuries ago. For human years you could say that he was about six years old. Aoi was practically still a baby. It seems that Takeshi, the man from before, was also taken away from his family before Natsume was abducted. They were to work under a very powerful vampire and he still does exist. His name is Persona. He wears a white mask and lives in the dark so not many know what he really looks like. Takeshi and Natsume weren't the only ones taken away. All the vampires taken away were to work under him. We're not really sure what kind of work they made them do, but it seems that there were many tasks. For example, maybe some would have built a new lair for him or bring humans to him so he could feed on them. He didn't give them their needs to live on, which is blood, so many of the vampires dried out. He only fed few. Natsume doesn't talk about it much about it but it seems that Natsume had a different task. We think that Persona made him an assassin. Takeshi did the same work. Natsume and Takeshi were partners. They eventually became friends. They tried to help each other survive. But Takeshi became overwhelmed by the power that he had. Takeshi felt stronger and became willing to his work. He became loyal towards Persona..." Hotaru stopped and glanced at Mikan who was frozen. Mrs. Hyuuga couldn't bear listening and left the room and rushed into the kitchen.

"We tried to track them down. Natsume and Aoi's father was alive then. We searched nonstop. We went to different countries and didn't find them, but when we finally had to take a break Natsume's father went hunting to get us food. There were no humans nearby, so he brought us deer. We searched for decades but didn't find Persona's lair. Father was desperate to find him and we came across an island so small that it's not on a map. There was a very small stone building built on the island. Just by looking at it you wouldn't think that it would be Persona's lair! But it seems that the building is mostly underground and is really big. There were no guards and security cameras weren't invented yet but we knew that we would be noticed right away if we entered the castle. We all wanted to go in, but Father said that he'll go and we should hide. He told us that he would find us. We protested, but he started begging us to hide. He was afraid that Ruka, Aoi and I would be taken away too if we went. Ruka and I looked like we were ten years old. I think Aoi would probably be four years old in human years. So we hid underwater since we could hold our breathe for hours. We waited and waited. All of a sudden, everything shook, but it stopped right away. There were only a few shudders, but we all new that it was because of the Persona's castle. We all became worried and thought that we should go in to the castle too. We pulled ourselves out of the water and waited. Aoi was scared and started crying. The next thing we saw... Natsume came out of nowhere. All of a sudden, he was slowly walking towards us, face down with his eyes closed. His clothes were ripped and blood was covering his body, dripping off of him. When he noticed his eyes, they were the color of blood and water was flowing out of his eyes. His face had no expression. He just walked up to us stood there. He finally lifted his head. He looked like a ten year old just like me, but he didn't act like one...well, none of us actually did. He lifted a bloody hand to his mother's face. She took his hand into her's and to her face. She kneeled down in front of him and took him into her arms. Natsume looked at us and saw us all crying and tried to smile. Ruka didn't know what to do and patted his back. Aoi to our surprise knew that he was her brother and called him "Nii-chan". He smiled and ruffled her hair. I pinched his face." Mikan frowned but Hotaru ignored her and continued.

"We noticed that it was not only his blood covering his body. Stranger's blood covered him too but there was one that we recognized, Father's blood. All Natsume would tell us is he killed with his partner, Takeshi, under Persona's command. We weren't surprised, since Father had royal blood running through his veins. Father had found Natsume in his cell... He grabbed Natsume into his arms and started running back the way that he came from, but then came across Persona, who was giving Takeshi the order to kill Father. Father put Natsume onto the ground and told him to run. Father was already weak since he was worn out and didn't feed well. He knew that he wouldn't win the fight. Natsume didn't run, he tried to fight with Father. Father yelled at him and told him to go, but right at that moment Natsume saw Takeshi's hand go through his father's body. His hand shot through where his heart was. Natsume saw his heart fall to the ground. Father was barely still alive. Natsume rushed to his father's body and tried to help him to stand up, and even went to shoving his heart back into his body but that wouldn't help. But father kept still on the ground, facing Natsume and told him to just run. He said that he'd be fine and said thank you for being such a great son. Natsume stood up and looked at Persona and Takeshi. Persona patted Takeshi on the head. Natsume was enraged and was about to attack Persona, but he felt Father's hand on his ankle. Natsume looked at father, who was staring into space. Natsume knew he was already gone and decided to follow his father's last words and started to run for the main door. All the guards tried to capture but Natsume's anger became part of his strength and managed to escape after killing some of them. That is how Natsume escaped. We won and lost at the same time. What we didn't understand is why Persona let Natsume escape..."  
Hotaru finished her story and was staring out the window with an expressionless face, but it was obvious that she thought of Natsume's father as her own and was holding back her tears. Mikan was silently crying and was looking out the window on the other side of the room.

There was silence.

A few seconds later Mrs. Hyuuga walked in with a tray and two cups of tea. She was smiling.

"I brought some tea." She said softly. Mikan and Hotaru looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you." They both said at the same time.

"No problem." Mrs. Hyuuga placed the two tea cups on to the table.

"It's already eleven o'clock. Why don't you both just bring your tea up stairs and rest?" Mikan nodded but started speaking.

"Can ask you a question?" Hotaru and Mrs. Hyuuga nodded.

"What do vampires eat and how long can they last without blood?"

"Not many vampires eat human food but we like to eat it. Drinking blood is our main diet but we only have it once in a while. We usually go to the nearest farm and steal a few cattle..." Mrs. Hyuuga giggled.

"We can last, like, a decade without blood. But it's very rare for us to dry out." Hotaru answered Mikan's second question.

"Oh. Well, I think I will take Mrs. Hyuuga's advice and go to bed." Mikan stood up with her tea in her hands.

"Good night, dear." Mrs. Hyuuga hugged Mikan.

"It seems that Natsume has overheard our conversation, so you might want to go up to see him."

"Hotaru! I don't think that's a good idea." Mrs. Hyuuga looked at Hotaru.

"They're going to have to talk about sometime anyway, and I think now is the best time." Hotaru said and walked up the stairs.

"Mikan, you know you don't have to go now. You're probably tired."

"No, I'm fine. I think Hotaru is right. It's best to go talk to him now." Mikan gave Mrs. Hyuuga a small smile and followed Hotaru up the stairs.

Mikan walked up to Natsume's closed door and sighed. She raised her hand to knock but the door opened before she could. Natsume stood in front of Mikan. He was holding the door open with one hand and ran his other hand through his ruffled hair. He still had his school uniform on. Mikan quickly retreated her hand and looked up at him. He looked down at her with a frown and walked back into his room and plopped himself onto his bed. He leaned on one hand and motioned for Mikan to come in. Mikan slowly walked in and put her tea on his shelf. The door quietly closed behind her, but she didn't notice.

"If you're going stand all the way over there and say 'Thank you for saving me and I'm sorry for being so nosy about your past,' then you can walk right out. I don't need your apology." Natsume grumbled. Mikan looked confused.

"You're partially right. I actually wanted to say 'Thank you for saving me and thank you for letting me know about your past.'" Mikan breathed out and smiled at herself. This time, Natsume looked confused. He raised one eyebrow at her and ran his hand through his hair again. He shook his head and motioned for her to come closer again. Mikan took a few steps forward and stopped when she was still three meters away from him. He kept motioning for her to come closer. Mikan had a nervous look again and took another three steps. Natsume had an annoyed expression and finally leaned forward and took her wrist and pulled her forward so she was standing in front of him. Mikan looked down at him and gulped, but Natsume ignored her expression and stared up at her. He held onto her wrist so she couldn't take a few steps back.

"Now, why are you saying thank you for letting me know about your past?" Natsume said in a low, curious tone.

"Be-because you knew that we were talking about what happened way back then and you could have gotten angry and broke our conversation" Mikan whispered. Natsume frowned and sighed.

"So I'm the big bad wolf now..." Natsume said so quietly that Mikan couldn't understand what he said. She tilted her head to one side.

"You're the bing bam woof?" Mikan asked confused. Natsume's frown disappeared and he smirked at what Mikan said.

"I wouldn't get angry and ruin your conversation. I also think that you have the right to know about Takeshi." Natsume said softly and reached up to touch her face.

"I'm sorry." Mikan looked down to the floor. Natsume held her chin with his hand.

"I thought you were thankful." The corner of his mouth rose. He slowly stood up, letting go of her wrist and laid his hand on her back.

"Yes, I am thankful, but I guess I am nosy. But..." Natsume pulled up her chin so she facing him.

"But what?" Natsume whispered. He leaned in towards her, making the distance between their faces less. Mikan finally look up at his face.

"Natsume! Do you have a fever? You're hands are really warm!" She raised a hand to his forehead, but he quickly let go of her and grabbed her wrist. Natsume noticed what he was doing and quickly put his hands in his pockets.

"Ugh, I'm just tired. It's best if you go to bed. We have school tomorrow." Natsume lied and pointed towards the door. Mikan nodded, oblivious at what Natsume was about to do to her.

"Will you be okay?" Mikan asked taking her cup of tea. Natsume nodded.

"Ok. Good night." Mikan smiled and opened the door and walked out. She walked to staircase and looked up.

"Sakura-san?" A gentle voice called out to her. Mikan quickly turned around and saw Ruka standing in front of her.

"Ah, Ruka. Where's Hotaru?" Mikan asked since Hotaru was always next to Ruka.

"Hotaru is already sleeping. I just wanted to know if you're still friends with Natsume." Ruka asked, ashamed that his curiosity had caused him to be nosy.

"Friends? Oh, yeah. I guess we're friends." It seemed as if Mikan was talking to herself.

"Oh, good. I just want you to know that Natsume may seem really mean, but he is a really good person." Ruka smiled radiantly at her.

"Yes. Thank you. I'll keep that in mind." Mikan giggled.

"Well then, good night Sakura-san."

"Can you please just call me Mikan?" She pouted.

"Of course, Mikan." He smiled innocently.

"Good night." Mikan sprinted up the stairs, but tripped on the last step. She heard Ruka laugh and rushed to her room. She quietly closed the door behind her and sighed. She changed into her white pajamas and went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. She went back into her room and lay down in her bed. She thought about the story that Hotaru had told her.

"Natsume..." Mikan whispered. With that, Mikan drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Nyaha! I finished another chapter! I didn't have much time so I spent one week writing this chapter, and it's pretty long! I think it's longer than the other chapter!! Yay! Celebrate good times c'mon!! Na na nana! (Turns music off) Thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

-SpaiseFreaque


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I had this big block in my head so please forgive me for the late update...arent I always late though...but since I moved to america ande my new schoool maked me tired and I fall asleep way earlier than I usually do so I have no time to think so please forgive me...oh and check out my profile for my next story for gakuen alice and please tell me that its worth writing a story for. I have everything in my head for it. Just send me a mail, thank you for all my revieweres!!(They keep my secret authors life going!)

"What people are most scared of is whats' most natural, reality."

**-Chapter 13-**

_A storm was carrying itself across the land sending trees down to hit the wet ground and for the little animals to find somewhere safe to hide. A family was searching desperatly, running as fast they could. Their as moving from left to right, up and down. A brunette girl was taking a walk happily ni a white dress but she a caught sight of them and silently watching them from somewhere unknown. She was calling for their attention but as she did not know where she was they did not know either. Her voice was lost in the storm no matter how sensitive their ears were. They swam into the ocean taking deep breathes searching under water. There incredible strength kept them moving above water for a inhuman amount of time. They finally came across an island full of trees and what seems like a black castle like building. The brunette followed as fast as she could but as she did not know where the ground was her legs could only carry her slowly. She was screaming and screaming but it was pointless. The family did not notice her. She saw the tallest and most masculine figure clench his fists and family seems to be close to tears. She did not know whether they were tears of joy or sadness for arriving their destination. The girl wanted to help them so much but she couldn't reach them as fast as she wanted her self too. She started crying too._

_She noticed the water and wind getting stronger. She did not know whether it was the water or the wind blowing towards het so she closed her eyes to protect them from the fierce force of the unknown element. When she opened them back up the figure of what she saw the man was gone, the rest of the family went to hide._

_The girl gathered her strength to get to family faster. She closed her eyes again concentrating on moving forwards. Finally she found her self on the ground hiding in the trees. As she looked around her she finally caught sight of the family. She was going to run over but she froze when she saw that she was too late. Blood was already shed, someone had died, there was a loss, there was nothing but misery. A boy was standing there with red covering his body and his eyes were like blood. The brunette had tears running down her face. She was too late. She unconsciously started moving forwards. The family noticed her presence and turned around to look at the visitor. There eyes were wide open with shock. The brunette came to her senses when she noticed that she had brought nothing but more shock to the family. She felt something sticky on her clothes and she wiped her face but when she looked at her hands they were covered with blood. Suddenly she was shocked too. Why were her hands red? They were clean before. She touched her eyes and when she looked at them again they were covered with fresh blood. Why was her face covered with blood? Shy did she feel blood oozing down her face? She screamed sending her bloody tears to splatter around her. She saw the family slowly get farther away with the same face as before. Slowly everything started to get dark again. She kept on screaming but when she tried to run towards them but her feet wouldn't move. She felt her heartbeats getting faster and faster. Everything around her was black and she was the only one there. As she looked down at her feet she saw 2 red hands grabbing on her ankles and they were slowly pulling her down into the darkness. She let out screams that was so high you wouldn't think that it was human. She was being pulled lower and lower when she saw a a dark large figure get closer to her without moving. When he was close enough she could see his eyes were closed but when they opened she was silent, everything was still. The eyes were crimson, they were familiar but she did not know where she saw them. He kneeled down and put his face to her neck. From the corner of her eyes she could see his mouth open wide and..._

Mikan woke up to a start, finding herself holding onto her head and sweating. Strangely enough to her she was hearing a piercing cry. She kept on holding onto her head and shook it trying to block the sound out. But she soon noticed that it was her screaming but she couldn't stop. Mikan was terrified and she was crying. She was shaking violently. She felt a light tug on her wrists as her hands were pulling at her hair. Finally her hands were released from head by a warm, strong pair of hands. When she looked at her hands she thought they were covered in blood for moment and the loud shrill continued.

"Mikan! Stop it!" A low voice was growling worriedly shaking her shoulders. There was immediate silence except for the sobs they were coming from the frail body.

"Please, get it off me...get it off of me!" Mikans head was hanging low, her hands grasping on to his sleeves, shaking violently.

"Get what off?" The voice continued asking.

"Get it off...Just get it off... Just get the blood off of me!" she cried. There was a pause. The voice didn't answer. The man did not know what to do.

"I don't want to be pulled into that darkness! I don't want to disappear!" She shrieked when she felt him stroke her hair gently. He pulled her closer to him. She felt Mikans shivering, cold hands through his sleeves. She held on tight to him as he embraced her and he held her head under his chin.

"Shhh..." He saw down onto the bed and placed her onto his lap. Her crying died down as he craddeled her back and forth in his lap.  
When she was finally silent he looked up to his face.

"Natsume..." Her eyes were red while his were full of concern. He didn't answer and looked out the window instead.

"..."

"Natsume, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... I don't what got into me..." Mikan tried to climb out of his embrace but he was holding onto her tightly. (A/N: As you know with his superman powers.)

"Natsu--"But he cut her off.

"What happened?" He turned his face back to her. She made an attempt to move her position again but his arms wouldn't budge. This time she looked away.

"I had a dream..." She looked like she was about to break into tears again. Natsume started to stroke her hair again.

"What was it about?" he asked. Mikan opened her mouth but then paused. Natsume expresssion turned into one full of curiosity.

"It was about...about...nothing. It was nothing." Mikan whispered and shook her head, biting her lower lip.

"It doesn't sound like nothing. You were screaming for 20 minutes." He stated.

"That long? But I was only awake for 15 minutes." She said looking shocked and looking at the clock in her room. She kept on looking in the other direction.

"See, it doesn't sound like nothing. So tell me what was it about." He cupped her face and made her face him but she looked down at the floor.

"What about Hotaru and the others? Are they here?" The girl tried to change the subject.

"They went to school but I stayed her to wait till you woke up since it was unusual for you to sleep so long. My mom is managing her store." The vampire answered patiently.

"Then shouldn't we go to school too?" Mikan looked out the window as sun was slowly rising and the birds were singing.

"Just tell me what your dream was about or else we won't go." He gave her a little shake catching her attention. Mikan looked back at him startled for a moment but after a second her face was full of sorrow.

"You don't want to Natsume. You don't want to know." Mikan looked away again.

"Then why do you keep on looking away from me?!" This time Natsume was annoyed.

"I'm not looking away!" Her eyes wandered around his face.

"Then look at me in the eyes!" He demanded, holding onto her face.

"I can't!" Mikan was about cry.

"Why not?!"

"How can I Natsume? I'm not worthy of being here!" She started to cry again.( A/N:What is she? PMSing?) "I'm a bad person Natsume...I shouldn't be treated so nicely!" Mikan shoulders were shaking.

"What are you talking about?" Natsume argued.

"No wonder I was being treated so horribly in the past." Mikan gasped for air since it was hard to breath while she was crying and was being held tightly.

"Don't tell me that this has something to do with a stupid dream...don't tell me that this has something to do with what happened to me years ago!" He pulled her back so he could her face. This times she looked up at his face directly. Mikan held her breath for a moment.

"If I tell you will you promise that you won't hate me?" she said covering her face with her hands. There was a short silence and she heard a deep sigh. She felt him pull her hands away from her face.

"How could anybody hate you? What have you done to deserve such thoughts?" Natsume said with a composed voice. Mikan nodded slowly biting her lip and told him about her dream...

--

Natsume had let go of Mikan so she could sit across him on the bed and describe how everything was in her dream. She stuttered once in while and paused to decide how she should put her dream into words. She described how it felt so real and how she had no idea that she was screaming so much. The only quirk in her explanation was that she left out the man with the crimson that was about to bite her neck. Natsume nodded in a few places but that was it.

"It was a dream a like no other." Mikan finished her explanation. Natsume stood up from the bed.

"I see. I'm sure anybody would have such a dream if they heard about that story." Natsume refered to his past. He stroked her cheek and then put his hands back into his pockets.

"But why was I in there?" Mikan wondered.

"Maybe because you felt guilty that you couldn't do anything..." Natsume's voice trailed off in to a mumble. Mikan looked at the clock and it read 9:00 a.m.

"Oh, Natsume we need to get school!" Mikan quickly got out of her bed but it felt like somebody was pounding on her head and she couldn't see clearly. She tripped over her own feet but Natsume caught her in his arms and set her straight.

"Ow...my head hurts." Mikan held her head in her hands.

"That's why you should stop crying every few minutes. I'll be waiting down stairs so come down when your ready and we'll walk to school." Natsume grumbled ruffling his hair. Deep inside he was really worried and had no clue why she was having such an unusual dream.

Little did they both know that her nightmares wouldn't end there...

* * *

Mikan slipped her school uniform and tied her hair into a high pony tail. She went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Once she was done with her morning rituals she looked at her self on last time in the mirror and slowly walked down the stairs. When she saw Natsume waiting at the bottom of the stairs she gave him a weak smile.

"Do you want to eat breakfast first before we leave?" Natsume asked gently as he handed over her school bag. Mikan shook her head.

"I want to go to school." Mikan walked through the rooms to the front door and stood there waiting for Natsume. In an instant he was opening the door. Mikan turned to the door when she heard the door click. Mikan glanced at him for a moment while he held the door open for her. She wasn't surprised that he could move quickly since he was a vampire so she ignored the fact and walked out. From the corner of her eyes she could see him smirk. Natsume locked the door and swung the keys into his pocket.

"Won't the keys get lost if you leave them in your pocket?" She asked concerned. Walking down the driveway.

"Just worry about yourself, little girl." Natsume rolled his eyes and walked infront of Mikan.

"Don't call me that." Mika pouted. Mikan tried to walk faster to match his pace but before she knew it she on his back. "What are you doing?!" Mikan shrieked.

"Your too slow." Natsume mumbled.

"Put me down Natsume! I can walk on my own feet!" Mikan wailed her legs.

"Weren't you the one that said that you wanted to go to school?" Natsume broke out into a run. He started to wonder after a while when Mikan didn't say anything._ (A/N: If you're wondering Natsume doesn't have a backpack...he has a bag with one strap...not a girls bag so don't worry.)_

"Natsume?" Mikan started weakly as she held her arms tight around his neck.

"Hm?"

"Thank you." Mikan whispered. This time Natsume didn't answer when he felt Mikan shaking on his back and when he felt wet tears trickle down his neck. Mikan couldn't help but think about her dream. Everything seemed so terrible. She had experienced many frightening happenings in her life but she didn't understand why this one bothered her so much. Was it because of the blood? But she knew that couldn't have been it since she had seen it many times and it never scared her. Was it because of the darkness? But Mikan faced that many times too.

"Just don't think about it." Natsume said as stopped infront of the school and lowered Mikan to the ground. Mikan nodded and wiped her face like a child when Natsume lowered his head to her level. Mikan sniffed when Natsume wiped her last tear away. She pushed his hand away quickly.

"Don't do that." Mikan mumbled.

"Why not?" He asked confused standing up straight and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Because it's embarrassing." Mikan blushed and looked down again.

"Nobody is watching."

"I know..."

"So?" Natsume raised his eyebrow.

"It makes me feel all warm and it feels weird." Mikan muttered. Natsume hid pleasure with a expressionless face.

"Do you know what that means?" He asked.

"Yes, I think so. Uncomfortableness."

"That's what I mean by 'You're so slow." Natsume mumbled and walked into the school campus.

"I don't get what you mean." Mikan tried to follow him but ended up waddling. Natsume sighed and walked back to Mikan.

"You don't need to know now. Soon though, you'll know soon enough." Natsume mumbled to himself as he wrapped his arm around Mikans waist to support her.

"Ugh...I have no energy left and I'm so tired. So worn out." Mikan held onto his side on concentrated on her feet.

--

It took them 10 minutes to get to class with Mikans walking. They could hear Narumi teaching the class and the whispers of the students in the classroom from the hallway. When Natsume slid the door open the whole class was suddenly silent. They watched Natsume led Mikan into the class towards Narumi. Mikan meakly looked around the room. Sumire was opening her mouth to say something but when she fet Hotaru's cold glare on her she immediately shut her mouth. Ruka was smiling at Mikan and she tried to smile back. When Hotaru turned to face Mikan at the front she had a face that read 'You are so telling me everything later'. Mikan gulped and looked up at Natsume who was whispering something in Narumi do quietly that no one except him could hear it. Everybody except Hotaru and Ruka had a curious face. Not to mention that some certain people that belonged to a certain club had an annoyed expression. The teacher had a big smile plastered on his face like usual. Narumi nodded and clapped his hands for the classes attention to continue that lesson while Natsume was practically dragging Mikan out of the classroom back into the hallway. Once Natsume slid the door shut Mikan started talking quietly.

"What did you tell him?" Mikan asked curiosly unconsciously leaning onto Natsume to support herself.

"I told him that I met you on the way to school and that you were devastated because you tripped over a leaf, you were crawling to school, crying your ass off and that I was going to bring you to the nurses office?" Natsume looked down at Mikan with a bored face.

"Are we really going to the nurses office?" Mikan looked at her feet again and tried to lift one leg up to see if she could balance herself.

"Where else would I bring you?", he started walking bringing Mikan along with him and almost making her fall.

"Well the last time I was told that I was being transferred to a different orphanage." Mikan glanced at him but he didn't reply.

"I never know with you Natsume." Mikan finished.

"You don't know anything about what you're feeling right now." Natsume mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mikan asked angrily but all Natsume did was tighten his grip around her waist.

* * *

A/N:Tada! How did you like that? It's kinda weird because this chapter is only taking up less than 3 hours but I made so much out of it...So proud of myself. I fell so relieved right now.

I bet some of you are wondering why I picked Sumire to e the mean bean instead of Luna but I've got some evil-schmivvle stuff planned for her so all mean-luna-butt-kicking people there is no need to fear. How could I possibly leave her out!?

Oh right and if you read my A/N at the beginning please dor ead the summary and send me a mail about my summary for the new story. I need alittle encouragement...I know I'm a really weak person but I need to feel the LOVE! That's right! The LOVE. Let me stretch it our for you. L-O-V-E! Ai, Liebe, amore ladidadida. Love! But do not worry. Just because I am planning ahead doesn't mean that this story is going to end in like another 3 chapters. no no no! I have so much more planned for my love dove couple. I mean c'mon! they still have to do all the hugging and the kissing and all the other cuddle fuddle stuff! Anyways excuse me I'm kinda hype right now. Do remember don't forget to review (Part of the giving me the love ok?) and don't forget to send me a message about me summary!!

-SpaiseFreaque


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: If you get scared easily...welcome to the club. When I was writing the dream in the 13th chapter I was alone and I was so scared. I started thinking about like a monster coming out of the open closet or blood coming out of the faucet...I should add that in one of the dreams. Hmm...aw, I'll think about it. Anyway, enough about me. Please enjoy the chapter and please don't forget to leave alittle love. Oh, and please look at my profile for those who havent. I have written the summary for my next story. I already looking forward to writing that story! But I have to finish this story and I will not abandon it! I promise you! When I wrote my first story I was still young, innocent and stupid. I didn't really know what I was doing! Ah! I'm babbling about myself again! Save me...P-Ple-ase E-Enjoy!

\ Bloody kiss /

\ Chapter 14 /

"Ne, Natsume. Does this mean that I have to get a bandage around my ankle?"_(Look back at previous chapter ) _Mikan asked quietly while looking around the hallway to see if anybody was watching.

"No. We're going to cut your leg off and throw it out the window." Natsume muttered under his breath but quickly regreted it. He's just making Mikans day worse.

"But my leg isn't injured. I don't want to get my leg amputated!" Mikans voice rose an octave higher at the word "amputated". Natsume sighed and ruffled his hair while holding Mikan close to him as they walked down the hallway.

"I really don't know how you managed to get this far in life." The vampire looked down to watch Mikan watch every step she took.

"Did you say something, Natsume?", Mikan glanced up at him curiously.

"Let's just get you to the nurse. I don't have all day."

"But you have all the time in the world." Mikan pointed out smiling cheerfully. Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Just you keep your eyes on your feet.", he mumbled. Mikan shrugged and watched her feet again while clinging on to Natsume. He couldn't help think how frail and small she was.

--

Natsume eyes seemed to be burning a hole in to the door that opened the infirmary. Through the window in the door he could see and sense that nobody was in there.

"Whats wrong? Why aren't we going in?" Mikan asked gazing at Natsume's face. "Is there something on the door? Or in the room?" But she still didn't receive an answer. She felt Natsume's arm leave her waist. She went onto her toes, trying to steal a glance throught the window but she was to short. What caught Natsume's attention so much that he was on hold? Wasn't there any button that would make him move again? Of course not. Mikan shook her head slowly thinking how childish she was to have such thoughts. She locked her eyes onto the little glass window and tried her best to get between Natsume and the door. She was curious and she just had to see what was there. She faced the door and slowly bent her knees a little bit. Carefully she steadied herself as she kept her eyes on the window while her face was in a concentrated frown and she licked her upper lip for dramatic effect.

"Okay, here we go." Mikan muttered quietly to herself as she tightened her hands into fists. She launched her self into the air but something went utterly wrong. The top of her head knocked into something hard and she heard a little crunch. It sounded like somebody was cracking there neck getting ready for a fist fight. Her eyes widened with shock and pain. Right when she needed her energy and balance the most it had decided to take a vacation. She felt herself falling to the ground and she tried to grasp onto the door knob on her way down but she failed. She felt something turn her around but she couldn't see what since she had already closed her eyes, ready to feel the pain of hitting the ground. She felt the impact when she landed but it wasn't as hard as she thought it would be.

Mikans eyes squinted.

"Ow." Mikan winced in pain when she heard her neck crack too. When she finally opened her eyes and they boredly searched for a speck of dust on the ground that she thought she laid on but none was to be found. Instead, she just found a black school uniform and what was this? A scowling face. This time her eyes widened in surprise. She saw a face? But then she realized why.

"Oops." Mikans licps puckered as she tried to find a way to apologize. It was too late. _He_ spoke.

"Next time watch where you jump, little girl." Natsume did not look to happy about this. Of course he had every right to get mad at her. She had jumped without warning and her head bumped into his chin, causing them to both fall to the ground.

"Sorry?" Mikan tried the one word that she said so many times and that had probably solved many problems in the world. But not this time. She was dealing with a grumpy vampire. The only thing _that_ spelled, was 'Not good'.

"Just get off of me." Natsume muttered but before Mikan could react he had already sat up causing her to grab onto his black buttoned-down shirt by his collar so she wouldn't fall off. She regretted it right away but it was just a reflex from falling all the time and she couldn't do anything about it. She quickly let go and blushed.

"Is your neck okay?" She asked in guilty voice even though she knew the voice she would get back would only be something that would make her feel even lower. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she got ready for his harsh comeback. She felt a sharp pain in her lip and she bit it trying to numb the pain. It worked.

When she didn't hear Natsume say anything she opened her eyes.To her surprise Natsume started laughing. She could feel his chest shaking under her weight. Mikan blushed even more and looked away.

"You really are such a klutz." Natsume's voice rang through the hallways. Mikan panicked and quickly looked around if there were any classrooms that would hear him but the infirmary was isolated from the rest of the rooms. She felt him wrap one of his arms around her waist and held her to him while he pushed himself off the ground. He took their bags in the same arm that he was supporting Mikan with. He slowly stopped laughing.

"Are_ you _okay?" He asked gently looking down at her.

"Why would you care?" Mikan pouted after he finished laughing at her but she nodded anyways. Only if she really knew how much he cared. Natsume smirked and Mikan could see that he was planning something but before she could say anything he let go of her waist. Her legs couldn't support her and she started to fall to the ground but just in time the villain had saved her. He grabbed her under her arms and held her up again.

"You don't seem okay to me." Natsume's lips tried to fight back a smile.

"Can we just get my ankle bandaged." Mikan tapped her foot on the ground.

"The nurse isn't there so we just have to do it ourselves." Natsume pointed out when he opened the door. Mikan nodded and waited for Natsume to tow her into the room. He helped her limp to the bed where she sat down.

"Thank you." Natsume ignored her and walked over to the cabinet. He opened the doors and searched for the bandages till he found them. When he found a safety pin and scissors, he walked over to the bed.

"Take your shoe off and hold your foot out." Natsume commanded. Mikan did as she was told. He took the big roll of wool out of its paper box and started to rap it around her foot and ankle. When he was done he took the scissors to cut the bandage and when he did that he took the pinned the safety pin on the bandage so it wouldn't undo its self. Natsume stood up and put the stuff back into the cabinet.

"Mikan, are you bleeding?" Natsume asked warily, slowly turning around. He had already smelled the blood that was only now starting to ooze out.

"I think I but my lip before when I crashed into you but..." Mikan didn't have a chance to continue. Natsume was already there holding her chin up to observe the cut in her lower lip. Mikan blushed many hues of red again.

"Sit still for a moment." Natsume held his breath so he wouldn't inhale the smell of the blood again. He stood up and slowly walked up to the sink in the room and took a tissue which he wet under the sink. He returned back to Mikan who was waiting obediently. Natsume kneeled down infront of Mikan and started to gently dab the tissue at her lip.

"Does it hurt?" Natsume asked quietly.

"No. Thank you though." Mikan looked at his concentrated face. He stood up and threw the tissue into the garbage bin. Natsume walked back to her lowed his head to her level. He put one hand onto the bed beside Mikans waist to support himself. He gently held her chin with his other hand while gently lowering it and with the same hand he ran his thumb over her lips to see if it was still bleeding. Natsume stared at her lips wondering when she would finally long for his touch too. While he seemed to be examining her cut Mikan raised her eyes and looked at Natsume's face. She noticed how his hair was always in a mess and hung over his eyes sometimes but it still looked good. His eyes matched his prefect face and silky black hair perfectly. They were always different when you looked at them. Always a different hue of red...Mikan suddenly stopped and blushed. What was she thinking? It was like she actually really _liked _this arrogant bastard. That couldn't be true though could it? He was always there when Mikan needed him the most. He was always there. Sure, they would have a few arguments every once in a while but once she thought about them she realized that she actually enjoyed them alot. She felt lucky to have him near her all the time. The more thinking Mikan did, the more sense it brought to her.

'I was running like coward falling into hole after hole. I climbed out of them by myself. All of the ditches lead me somewhere else and and dirtied me even more. After a while I fell again. This time it was different though. I didn't fall into a hole. I fell for a person that I'd never thought I'd fall for. Now I can walk on a land where there are no holes to fall in and this time? I'm not alone and it was the last thing I expected to happen...I like where am right now.' Mikan couldn't believe what she had just thought. But she knew that it was true. All the blushing and warm feelings inside of her whenever Natsume would say or do something, finally made sense. But the problem was; There was no possible way that the vampire could return her the feelings she felt for him. She wouldn't confess. She wouldn't be rejected. She wouldn't get hurt. There was no way that he felt the same way.

Natsume looked up at her chocolate eyes every once in while he pretended to check her lips. He could see that she was deep in thought. Just wrapping his arms around her could send a blissful feeling into his chest, he thought. Now was his chance.

Natsume wrapped his arm around Mikans lower back while the other occupied the upper part of her back, near the neck. He pulled the body that felt so small in his arms closer to him until he could feel the warmth of her cheek against his. He held her like she would disappear or break like a new born child. He was afraid that she would disappear from his arms. This girl, so thoughtful, careful, was all Natsume needed.

When Mikan felt the sudden warmth, she snapped out of her thoughts and came back to her senses. She felt the blood rush into her cheeks. She lifted her arms to his chest.

"Natsume?" Mikan tried to pull her head back and look at his expression but Natsume wouldn't let her move.

"Shut up." Natsume mumbled quietly after a moment. Really, how could she like this person. Mikan could feel her heart racing. She could feel Natsume burying his face into her hair. It all felt very so nice.

After a few more moments Natsume let Mikan drop back onto the bed. Mikan landed with an 'Oof'. Avoiding any eye contact Mikan looked outside the window that was next to where she sat. She could see one of the classes running around the track.

Had Natsume just hugged her? She had no idea why but all she could think of was how nice it felt. She heard some rustling behind her back while Mikan laid down on the bed hoping to get some rest.

Meanwhile Natsume quietly headed to their bags and took out a sandwhich from his. What was he thinking? Embracing her like that? Natsume shook his head. He could imagine Mikan avoiding him feeling uncomfortable. It was only natural for her to scringe away from him, Natsume thought. He sighed and placed the bag back onto the ground against the white wall.

When he turned around he found Mikan closing her eyes. She was disturbed right away when a husky voice spoke next to her.

"Eat." Mikan slowly opened her eyes in response only to see a grumpy looking Natsume. She moved her head to look at the sandwhich. He was surprised when she didn't move away.

"I'm not hungry." Mikan said and looked away again. She felt a hand pull her face back into the previous position.

"Eat." Natsume repeated sternly. Natsume had a scowl on his face and she knew that now was not the time to go against Natsume Hyuuga. Never get on a vampire's bad side. Mikan gulped and took the wrapped sandwhich from Natsume's hands. She struggled to get the aluminum foil off. She looked at Natsume wondering if he would get mad at her for being so slow but he was very patient.

"Sorry." Mikan apologized. Finally taking a bite out of her sandwhich.

"Take your time." Natsume sat down on the edge of the bed. Mikan blushed and nodded when she thought about the embrace again. She was curious but too scared to ask. Maybe id she asked, he wouldn't talk to her anymore.

After a little while Mikan finished her snack.

"Can we go back to class now?" Mikan asked wiping the crumbs off of her lap.

"Sure." Natsume stood up and took Mikan's hand to pull her up.

"Thank you." Mikan whispered looking down. Natsume raised an eyebrow. Mikan slowly walked to her bag and was pleased to find that she could walk on her own two feet again. Natsume picked up his bag too. When he opened the door he saw the nurse reaching her hand out, she was about to open the door. Mikan wondered why Natsume didn't move and leaned to her left behind Natsume to see who was there. When she saw it was the nurse she smiled. Natsume saw the nurse smile back and got annoyed.

"You're late." He mumbled to the nurse and slipped through the door pulling Mikan along. Right when they left the nurses office, the bell rang.

"What class do with have now?" Mikan asked as they walked back to their classroom. _(A/N:In Japan the teacher changes rooms, not the students.)_

"Math." Natsume let go of Mikans wrist and started started to walk abit faster. He was teensy bit upset that he couldn't wrap his arm around Mikan anymore without reason. Mikan tried her best to keep up with him without running but she ended up jogging.

"Oh, darn. We have math now?" Her eyebrows furrowed when she sighed. She wanted to skip math class so much. But life doesn't always go the way you want it to. Mikan knew that.

"We're going to be late if you don't hurry up." Natsume grumbled.

"Jinjin is going to get mad at us! Hurry up Natsume!" Mikan broke out into a run.

"Don't tell _me_ to go faster." Natsume grumbled and started to jog with his hands in his pocket. This was enough to match Mikans pace.

"Why aren't you running?" Mikan panted, trying to go faster at the same time.

"Because you're so slow." He said simply. The girl ignored him.

"Ah! I can see the door! Yay!" Mikan said excitedly and halted infront of the door. While Mikan was out of breath, Natsume was not. Typical.

She slammed the door open causing all attention from the class to go to her. Wrong move. The class stared at Mikan and Natsume at the door and started mumble to eachother. Mikan silently walked in and luckly for her, Ginno wasn't there yet. Natsume went to talk to Hotaru and Ruka to report that everything was fine. Hotaru eyed Mikan suspiciously and started to talk to Ruka when Natsume sat down in his seat

Mikan slouched into her seat lowering her bag to the ground. She took out her pencil case and her math notebook.

"Hello!" Mikan heard two cheerful voices call out. Mikan gulped and slowly looked up. She was relieved when she saw that they weren't Natsume's fangirls. Instead she saw two girls that looked alike. The only difference was their hairstyle and the color of their hair. One of them had pink hair that reached her shoulders and had little ringlets in them. The other girl had dark blue hair that was inch longer than the other girls and she had a fringe. Both hairstyles matched their faces. They both wore big smiles.

"Hello?" Mikan managed to choke out but it sounded more like question. The girls beamed when Mikan responded.

"I'm Anna!" said pink haired girl, waving a hand at her.

"I'm Nonoko and I'm Anna's twin.", the blue haired girl said abit more quietly than the other. She was probably shy and was forced to come infront of Mikan by her sister, Mikan thought.

"I'm Sakura Mikan." Mikan replied with the same shy tone.

"Ooh!" Anna started hop up and down in a bubbly way. "Can I be your friend?" Anna asked once Nonoko held her shoulder to make her stop jumping.

"Anna! You promised that you wouldn't say that. I told you it's embarassing." Nonoko suddenly bit her lip and hung her head.

"I'm sorry Mikan. Please excuse our behavior." Nonoko continued. Mikan stared at them for a moment.

"No. It's okay. Please don't apologize when there is no reason to. I'd love to be your friend." Mikan smiled up at them.

"I told you she would say yes." Anna clapped her hands.

"Of course she would say yes! Do you think she would say no?" Nonoko hissed.

"That's why I told you she would say yes!" Anna whined.

"That's why I said she wouldn't say no!" Nonoko raised her hands her own head.

"Then what's your problem?"

"My problem is...Ugh! just forget it." Anna looked at Nonoko innocently. Mikan started to giggle.

"I'm sorry but it's just so entertaining to watch you two." Mikan covered her mouth trying to stop the giggles escape her lips.

"We're happy that we can make you laugh." Nonoko smiled this time.

"Oh, Jinjin is going to be here any minute. I think it's best if we return to our seats." Anna looked at the clock at the front of the room behind her.

"Good point." The twin replied. "See you later, Mikan." The girls said at the same time and left. Mikan raised her eye brow. They could start a conversation at the same time and could end it at the same time. Impressive, Mikan thought.

During Math class, Mikan could have done anything but pay attention. She was too caught up in her own thoughts. Every once in while she would catch a glimpse of Natsume who seemed to be paying attention. Hotaru and Ruka were doing the same.

She thought about everything that happened that morning. She would blush at some of her memories. She couldn't help but think of the moments where Natsume had held her in his warm arms. All Mikan wanted was to be there next to Natsume.

Too bad he didn't think the same way about her...but that's what every girl that falls in love thinks...right?

* * *

A/N: Another chapter finished. I swear, I was considering a kiss in this chapter but than I figured that it wouldn't work out between the characters then. I can't wait to write the next chapter...I never really described a kiss before. My very first kiss...not really. How am I supposed to describe a kiss when I haven't been kissed before? MAybe I should just kiss the next guy I see...Which will be tomorrow. That wouldn't be romantic though. Atleast I've experienced hugs from guys before. Yeah. To tell you the truth I got a hug from my Math teacher once. A sad good-bye hug, it was. Gah... Anyways. I hope you have already (due to this author's note) what I am going to describe in my next chapter. hint hint. Please review and remember...look at my profile!! I love profiles. They are FUN!

Your loving, most dearest...

-SpaiseFreaque


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Woah! It's so painful when school starts...My butt hurts. Kinda random but sorry. I had to mention that. Well please enjoy this long awaited chapter. I think. Please do not forget to review or whatever there is that you wish.

Bloody kiss chapter 15

by:SpaiseFreaque

"**Love me if you can, no matter how painful it is. I'll be with you to numb it."**

It came. The moment that she had been waiting for the whole day. The sound that would let the word "finally" escape her lips. The sound? Well that is of course none other than the final school bell for the day. There was nothing that could make this girl happier, well almost anything since there was one peculiar person that sent a warm feeling through her body. Yes, and as we know, this person was perfect.

"Get your lazy ass moving." Okay fine...close to perfect.

"Wha...?" Mikan lifted her head to look at person who spoke, Natsume. He had his usual grouchy face on.

"Quit day dreaming. School's over." Natsume grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her seat. Mikan yawned.

"Okay okay okay." She waved her hand in front of his face and picked up her bag. When she looked back up Hotaru and Ruka were already waiting next to him. Mikan gave a smile to Hotaru and Ruka who smiled back at her.

"I'm ready! Let's go." Mikan pulled the sleeves of her red sweater and started to head for the door. The three vampires followed her out the door.

Once they were off campus, Mikan turned around.

"Hey, can we go to your moms store?" She asked. "I want to go visit her and see what it looks like."

"Sure, why not?" Ruka replied and turned to Natsume and Hotaru for confirmation. While Hotaru just shrugged, Natsume grunted and Mikan noticed.

"If you don't want to go...I'm fine with it." Mikan tried to sound cheerful even though she was a bit disappointed by Natsume's response. Hotaru frowned. She elbowed him and took Mikans hand. She gave Hotaru a curious glance.

"C'mon lets go. If Natsume doesn't want to come he doesn't have to. Ruka?" Hotaru glanced him and he immediately stood next to Hotaru. The trio turned to Natsume while one still had a confused look. Natsume rolled his eyes and walked over to Mikan. She looked up at him and back at Hotaru and Ruka. The female vampire had a satisfied expression across her face and started to walk while pulling Ruka along like she always did. Mikan watched them walk as Ruka gave Hotaru a warm smile. Mikans lips curved upwards as she watched the two.

"Mikan." Natsume nudged her softly with his elbow.

"Hm?"

"Ass. Moving? Ring a bell?" Natsume said sarcastically and started to walk after Hotaru and Ruka.

"Oh right." Mikan said after a short moment of thinking and ran after Natsume. "Are we going to the boutique?" Mikan asked as they entered the small city. Natsume nodded. Mikan ran up to Hotaru.

"Hotaru, did you say something to Permy?" Mikan asked.

"Why?" Hotaru's lips curved into a devilish grin.

"Because when I dropped my pencil today she picked it up of me. Maybe she's sick and thought I was somebody else...I don't think she really likes me." Mikan looked up at the sky and saw the clouds start to darken.

"I only said a few things here and there." Hotaru shrugged. She looked to her left to see that Ruka was behind them and was talking to Natsume.

"Well a few things here and there seemed to have the effect of guns pointied at her head."

"Mhm. Her ugly mouth opened so wide I almost thought I was looking at an elephants butt hole." Hotaru turned her smile into a frown.

"Eww. That doesn't look that nice." Mikan shuddered.

"When she started talking her words were so slurred and sounded disgusting that I thought it was diarrhea." Mikan turned away trying not to throw up. The picutre of diarrhea coming out of an elephants butt hole was too much for Mikan. Hotaru saw Mikans terrified expression and started to laugh.

"It's not funny Hotaru! That is truly disturbing!" Mikan turned back to her while covering her mouth with one hand.

* * *

After 15 minutes they arrived at Mrs. Hyuuga's store. Mikan was surprised when she saw Mannequins on the show case. She didn't expect Mrs. Hyuuga to be a designer. No wonder she had such good style and all the other good stuff.

"Wow." Mikan looked at the little old fashioned looking sign that said 'Mademoiselle beurre et co.' On the sign there was also a little butterfly on a rose carved neatly on the wood.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Hotaru mumbled and rolled her eyes.

"What does it mean?" Mikan was looking at the clothes through the window.

"It means 'Lady butterfly and co.' I don't like the name too much." Natsume shrugged.

"Well shall we?" Ruka opened the door and smiled. Mikan nodded and walked in. Mikan eyes widened in wonder.

"I hate coming here. I feel like a schmuck." Natsume mumbled.

"So pretty!" Mikan clasped her hands together. The walls were painted a light, comforting purple. There were golden butterflies neatly painted onto the walls. The roses almost seemed real while little faeries danced around in graceful poses. A few colorful birds were flying on the ceiling.In each corner of the shop there was a vase (with a design similar to the one on the walls) with a bouquet of flowers in them. The store seemed small on the outside since it was connected to many other shops. It was cozy like a small cottage. Mikan barely noticed the quiet click-clacking of heels when Mrs. Hyuuga walked out of the designing/storage room.

"So do you like it?" Mrs. Hyuuga giggled as she gave the three vampires a light welcoming touch on their shoulders.

"She hasn't been talking for the last 5 minutes." Hotaru walked over to a little lazy susan table where simple T-shirts with butterfly designs were laid. Hotaru didn't show much interest in them and walked on. She came to the rack where dresses flowed into one another beautifully. Each had its own little section. Hotaru studied a dark purple dress fused with black and took it off the hanger. She rubbed the cloth together and gave a little approving nod to herself. She held it in front of her to look at the design of the dress. It was simple like the T-shirts just more dazzling. It was a simple purple-black dress but what caught everybody's eye when they looked at the dress was the small golden butterfly on a rose like the sign outside. If you moved the dress it flow gracefully like no other clothes you wore. This seemed to be the key to Mrs. Hyuugas success. She could make things simple and beautiful. She had a talent not for only that but she only made complicated yet graceful dresses when requested to. Hotaru looked at the price tag and smiled to herself.

"Do you like it? I designed it while thinking of you. I thought it would look nice."Mrs. Hyuuga said while coming over to admire her own piece of work with Hotaru.

"You think of me too much when you design. What is this? The 46th dress you designed especially for me?" Hotaru said sarcastically.

"Do you want it?" The motherly vampire took the dress and took it off of it hanger.

"Maybe for Christmas. It won't be long." Hotaru shrugged.

"If you insist." The vampire sighed.

"Maybe you should think of Mikan the next time you design." Hotaru pointed turned around to watch Mikan who was practically dancing around the small shop looking at every piece of cloth.

"I already started. The color troubles me though. Mikan is very confusing to me. Pink is too simple for her." Mrs. Hyuuga turned her body to Mikan.

"Mhm. You've been thinking a while. She is a very confusing person. Many different colors." Hotaru turned her body in the same direction.

"Maybe Maroon. Maybe that's too plain. Black? Since a very dark color is what you come up with if you mix so many colors together. Black and make the design of the dress very soft. Dark blue?" She put her finger to her chin with a stressed face.

"Don't worry about it now. It'll come to you sooner or later. Your designs always end up great anyways."

"Thank you Hotaru."

"No use telling me that. Mikan will love it no matter what." Hotaru left Mrs. Hyuugas side with that. Ruka and Natsume were looking at the out window whispering to each other. Natsume looked frustrated while Ruka had an apologetic face on. When they both sensed Hotaru coming closer they both turned around to face her. She joined their conversation.

"Mrs. Hyuuga? Is something wrong?" Mikan walked over to her, while bringing a black shirt with her.

"No, no." She said a bit surprised. She had been thinking about all the colors she'd seen in her long life. "Do you need anything?", she continued.

"I was just looking at the shirts and I thought that the logo was really pretty." She pointed to the butterfly.

"Why thank you. Do you want it as a gift?"

"I can't accept this. This is too much." Mikan shook her head quickly.

"Oh, come on. This is just a shirt. Its so simple I could be giving it out for free." Mrs. Hyuuga knew that if she didn't convince Mikan that it was worthless that she wouldn't accept it.

"Really? You'll give it to me?"

"Here. I'll wrap it up for you. Why did you choose black?" She asked interested.

"Actually I couldn't choose between black and white. The colors seem so simple and clear to me that I just love them. Black because it's going to rain soon probably. My mood." Mikan handed the shirt over. Mrs. Hyuuga took it carefully and glanced at three vampires who were mumbling to each other in a serious tone. The mothers brows furrowed. She could understand quiet mumbles that human ears couldn't hear.

"Uh oh." She whispered to herself.

"Did you say something, Mrs. Hyuuga?" Mikan asked.

"No, Honey. I wasn't." She gave her a warm reassuring smile even though she was worried.

* * *

The dinner table was occupied by a certain family of vampires and a human girl.

"Thank you for the dinner." Mikan said one more time as she helped place the dishes in the sink.

"No problem. I'll take care of the rest so why don't you go up and rest. You must be tired since you had to walk all the way back. I'll remember to bring the car with me next time." Mrs. Hyuuga took the dishes from her hands.

"It was a very nice walk. I really wouldn't mind doing it again." The kind brunette laughed. "If you need me then I'll be in my room doing my homework." Mikan bowed her head and went up the stairs. The vampires had finished their homework while Mrs. Hyuuga was showing her the store and talked about all the material she used.

Mikan skipped into her room and changed into her pajama's. She took out the black shirt that she had received and traced the golden logo at the bottom left side of the shirt. She gently placed on a hanger in her closet. She changed out of her school uniform into a comfortable midnight blue, bubble skirt and a tank top of a the same color.

She sat on her bed and started her homework. She finished social studies, math,biology and physics. She only had history left. She rubbed her eyes when she looked at the clock. It was only 9:13 p.m. and she had been spending one hour on her homework. She blinked and looked back at her homework.

After a while Mikan was holding her opened history book in one hand and her homework in the other. She was pacing back and forth in her room.

"Argh! I don't get this!" Mikan hissed and dropped the book at on her bed. An idea came to her head and she smiled. "Surely Mrs. Hyuuga will know." She placed the piece of paper between the two pages the she was reading and closed the book. She quietly opened her door and stepped out. She was please when she didn't make ad sound since she usually made loud noises or tripped over a rug. She tiptoed down the stairs hoping to catch Mrs. Hyuuga by surprise since she claimed that she had very good hearing which was true. The stairs didn't creak under her feet and she came down to the second floor. She was about to take her first step down the stairs that led to the first floor when she heard a few voices. She paused, her foot almost touching the smooth wood, when she heard her name in the conversation. She could make out out Mrs. Hyuugas, Ruka, Hotaru, Aoi and Natsumes voice out. The one who had mentioned Mikans name was Hotaru. Mikan stood very still and held her breath so she could here the conversation.

"Are you sure Mikan won't hear us? Maybe we should go somewhere else." Aoi said concerned.

"No, let's just continue. That faster the better and the last time I went up to her floor her door was closed and she was working on her homework. There is no reason for her to hear us." Hotaru said sternly.

"Why don't we talk about this some time later?" Ruka said with the same concern as Aoi.

"No. We have to discuss this now. I guess it's part of my fault now too." Mrs. Hyuuga said in a serious tone.

"I told you it's not true. You're assuming the wrong things." Natsume hissed in his low voice.

"Natsume. We brought her here for a reason. Not because we pitied her. Don't you understand what you're doing?" Hotaru growled angrily.

"Hotaru...isn't that a bit harsh. It's not like you get to decide when it happens." Aoi defended Natsume.

"That's true." Ruka put a hand on Hotaru's arm but but she shook it off.

"You don't get it. Haven't you considered Mikan yet? Have you?" Hotaru hissed. There was a small pause.

"You have a point there. We brought her here for you, Natsume. Her blood which would make you stronger." Mrs. Hyuuga spoke this time.

"Yes, I know. Misery, hatred and something else flows in her blood right. Isn't that what will make me stronger? That something else?" Natsume buried his head in his hands.

"Yes, that's it. That is why we brought her here." Mrs. Hyuuga looked at the ceiling.

"I'm very thankful." Natsume mumbled.

"Obviously for the wrong things though." A cold voice said.

"We might have waited to long though. They are already on the move. They've found out." the blonde vampire sighed.

"Maybe we should take somebody else." Aoi suggested looking worriedly at Natsume.

"No. Mikans blood might still be okay. She's very extraordinary which is what makes Mikans blood so rare. Just because her surroundings changed and she's relaxed abit may not that her blood still can't be used, Natsume. So don't worry. We can still use her." Mrs. Hyuuga moved her eyes to the floor.

"Maybe we really should take somebody else." Ruka whispered.

"I hate to be the bad person here but Mikan is already got meddled into it. If we do take somebody else we're just getting more people involved. We can afford anymore risks." Mrs. Hyuuga sighed, crossed her legs and leaned back into the couch. "That's right...we only brought here for you to feed on her."

"Are you saying that there isn't any other way? She'll be devastated when she found out about this. Do you really think that she can really handle all of this after all she has been through?" Hotaru hissed.

"We have another problem though, mom. Timing. That's our big problem. Waiting six years to bring Mikan wasn't a problem since time was by our side but now we have to find it. When do we go after _him _again?" Aoi leaned forward.

"That all depends on when he makes _his_ move. He's probably moved his lair since we last saw him." Natsume said through his clenched teeth.

"This is bad. Really bad. We didn't think through this enough!"Hotaru almost shouted. "I'm going to bed." Hotaru whispered and stood up. She left the room and started to walk up the stairs but then stopped. Her eyes widened. She sprinted back into the living room. When she came back into the living room Mrs. Hyuuga had already stood up. Hotaru's wide eyes wandered to Natsume.

"What is it Hotaru?" The worried mother asked.

"She-She's gone." Hotaru manages to choke out. At that instant Natsume lifted his head from his hands and turned to Hotaru.

"Shit!" Natsume rushed out of the room and up the stairs and sure enough he could that Mikan was standing at the railing just about a minute ago. He ran into the bathroom where her smell left a dead end. The window was wide open and the water from the rain was dripping into the room. He saw how Mikan made her escape from the second floor. Right at the tree there was a strong branch leading to a tree but Mikan was no where in sight. Natsume left the window open and quickly ran to his room which was on the same floor and almost tripped over his uniform. He grabbed the sweater closest to him and ran back to the bathroom. His family was already gathered around the bathroom door. Aoi looked scared while Mrs. Hyuuga held her in her arms. Hotaru was holding onto Ruka's arms and looked frightened and angry at the same time. They all turned their head to him. They said nothing.

"You all stay here. _I'll_ handle this alone." Natsume jumped out of the window in one graceful movement.

It was raining strongly and Mikans scent was mixing up with all the other scents that lingered in the air.

"Damn it!" Natsume shouted and went off to find Mikan. He had run slower than he normally would since it was dark and he couldn't see that well because of it and the rain. Smelling wouldn't help him in this case either.

--Back to our brunette--

When Mikan heard most of their conversation she had no idea what to do. She didn't know if she could act like she heard nothing and handle the pain of false trust again or leave and go some place where it would be much easier. Maybe she could go to some place where there isn't anybody to disturb her. She had no idea where that place was. She was absolutely lost.

She put her history book on the stair case and found her quickest route to leave the house, without anybody noticing. She opened the window and climbed out carefully. She found the branch and let herself fall out of the window. She wasn't very good with hanging on the things except for the past. So she struggled to hang on the wet tree. She swung her self to the tree trunk and soon found herself falling and suddenly landing on her feet on the slippery wet grass. She started to shiver the moment the cold rain slid down her face and arms. Once she steadied herself she broke out into a run. Her hands were scratched from the tree but she didn't care. Right now she was thinking about where she could go.

The darkness scared her and it made her uncomfortable when she could only hear the rain. Her hair was damp and every now and then it would fling in to her face and she would have to use her cold, shaking hands to move it from her view. She started to slow down into a jog when she finally reached the end of the trees of the mountain and the beginning of the tall buildings. There was very little activity going on. All shops were closed. A few lights from the apartments were on and some street lights were on but that was it.

"I'm running away too much." Mikan started to cry. She should have known that it was strange that her life was starting to get better. She shouldn't have started to trust anyone. She wanted this to be the last time that she ran away. She hoped that they would never find her.

Her clothes were sticking to her shivering body when she wandered to a park. She lifted her face and saw the playground. she had never been her before. It was the other said of the small city. She came at the park without thinking. She glanced behind her and she saw nobody. She expected to feel a gush of relief but instead her heart started throbbing. She lifted her hand to her chest and continued crying.

"I knew it. What was I thinking? Nobody...will ever love me." Mikan coughed out. Her shoulders were shaking from her tears and the rain. She lifted her head and shook her head.

"No, I have be strong. I went through this plenty of times. One more time won't hurt." She whispered. But why did it hurt so much this time? Why couldn't she stop crying. Mikan slowly walked over to the swings and lifted her shaking hand to chain. Before she could even touch the rope of Iron a large hand beat her to it. Her eyes widened when she felt somebody breathing down her neck. She quickly turned around and saw him. Black,dripping hair falling over his face and body leaning over her. She cringed when he opened his crimson eyes to hers.

"No!" Mikan screamed and tried to push him away but he grabbed her wrist.

"What do you think your doing?!" Natsume shouted, yanking her closer.

"No, Don't touch me!" Mikan screamed again while trying to yank her wrist away from him.

"Mikan! Listen to me!" Natsume kept an iron grips on her.

"Let me go, let me go Natsume!" She screeched and looked down at their hands. "Just let me go, Natsume." She whispered. "Let me go...Why are you doing this to me?" She choked.

"Mikan! Just listen to me!" He grabbed her face and forced her face him.. "Listen to me." He repeated.

"No. I don't want to! I don't want to listen to anything anymore. All anybody ever tells me is lies. It's just lies! Why would you be any different?" Mikan tried to shake out of his grip again.

"You got it all wrong Mikan. Please just listen to me." Natsume started to plead. He let go of her face which immediately fell. He lowered his head and moved her wet hair from her face.

"Just leave me alone." Mikan sank to her knees into the wet ground. Natsume lowered his body to the same body as hers. He let go of her wrist and gripped her limp shoulders.

"I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to hear that. That's all in the past. It's different now. So please..." Natsume said gently.

"More lies. You're just telling me more lies. It's always like that." Mikans body suddenly seemed broken.

"No. I'm not..." Natsume was cut off.

"I can't take it. I can't take it anymore , Natsume! I'm too weak to survive in this world. I'm just not strong enough. Why don't you just leave me alone? It's all just lies." Mikan started to shake again.

"Mikan...you are strong enough. You came so far all by your self." Natsume wiped the hair from her face again. The rain made her face cold and pale.

"You don't understand. You have it all wrong! I can't be next to you anymore, when I know that it's all lies again. I can't be next to the strong you. I can't be next to you with out being in pain. You're just too good for me Natsume. It hurts...I want to be next to you all the time, but it hurts. The lies, everything." Mikan sobbed. she felt Natsumes grip loosen.

"Mikan...I want you stay. I want you stay here with me. Please stay." Natsume stood up and pulled Mikan with him. He held her tightly and stroked her damp hair. Her body was cold and shivering next to his warm body.

"Don't lie. Not now." Mikan felt his warmth and couldn't help but stay where she was. It felt so good to be in his arms again.

"I'm not lying dammit!" He pulled his head back from her shoulder. He lifted her face with his thumb and index finger. He leaned down towards her shocked face. His lips gently locked with hers and he felt so warm. Mikan held onto his shirt as she felt the heat from his face crawl over hers. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She felt herself be pulled against his body. His hand moved from her chin to her cheek. He pulled his face from hers for moment and leaned his forehead against hers. Her breathing became heavy and she was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Stay. Stay with me here always." He whispered breathlessly. He pressed his lips back to hers.

"I...can't breath." Mikan struggled to say.

"You don't have too." Natsume breathed and pulled her face to his again. He pulled her off the ground so he wouldn't have to bend down. Mikan closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on inhaling.

"Can't...breath." Mikan managed with the last of her breath and passed out in Natsumes arms. He caressed her cheek and carried her out out of the park.

* * *

A/N:Wow that is my longest chapter written yet. I'm sorry it took along time but like everybody else I have a lot of crud going on. Um, if I am not mistaken there was on little person who wanted to borrow a scene out of one of my chapters. If that person will oh so kindly step up we can't have a nice little talk about the details. Now that's taken care of. I'll have to wait another hundred years for my next chapter to come out. Wish me luck.

SpaiseFreaque


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I was taking a little break...(Don't I always?) Now that I fulfilled my promise of the first 'actual' kiss, I won't spoil the future of these 2 cute little ducklings called 'Natsume' and 'Mikan'. I thank all of my readers. I wonder how many chapters I can make out of this story. (Maybe alot!!!!!) Thank you and enjoy.

**~Bloody Kiss~**

**"I know so much about this world that I'm scared every moment I'm here."**

**Chapter 16**

Natsume didn't know what he thought about himself as he walked back home with an unconscious Mikan in his arms. He didn't know whether he should feel ashamed of himself for taking advantage of her frailness or if he was proud of accomplishing the mission of "Bringing Mikan back". How would she react at the sight of him when she woke up? Would she cry and never talk to him again? Or would she get angry and attempt to slap him across the face... and then never talk to him again? The option of Mikan being pleased and spend every minute with him was not available to the vampire. How could this one small girl drive him insane?

The rain seemed to be slowly ceasing as time passed by. He wrapped Mikan in the sweater that he had brought with him but her temperature didn't seem to rise. Natsume was caught so deeply in his thoughts that he didn't notice the two pairs of eyes watching them. He didn't hear the quiet giggles.

"I'm so happy that Master sent _us _for this mission.", someone giggled from behind a tree.

"Yes. Master hasn't let us out for a while...", the other agreed and smiled.

"And him, Natsume. He is absolutely luscious. I can't wait to start the game." The first one purred and giggled again.

"Let the game...begin." The two smile at each other and ran off.

* * *

When Natsume arrived back home with Mikan. Hotaru was already waiting at the door. Her eyes glistened in the darkness. She let Natsume in while given Mikan a quick glance and closed the door.

Natsume took off his shoes and looked up to find Mrs. Hyuuga with a pained face. M

"Natsume...I'm so sorry. I didn't know she..." Mrs. Hyuuga began but was interrupted by her son.

"Shh. She's sleeping and bring me a towel." Natsume whispered and gave a her a reassuring smile. His mother gave a him a weak smile back and disappeared into another room. She returned back with a towel after 2 seconds.

"Thank you." Natsume took the towel and started wiping Mikan dirty wet feet. There were scratches and were bandaged up right away once Ruka came in with the first aid kit. Mikan didn't wake up with all the commotion going on around her. Aoi helped dry her long hair which she enjoyed while Natsume carried her up the stairs. Natsume and Ruka had to leave the room so the other three girls could change Mikans damp clothes for her.

They tucked Mikan in bed and quietly left the room to where Natsume and Ruka were.

"What did you do to Mikan?" They all asked Natsume at the same time. Natsume thought back for a second and summarized it.

"It's all okay. Mikan will be staying here now....for a while atleast. I just cleared a few things up with her and I guess she got real tired." Natsume shrugged. They all raised an eye brow at him and shrugged too.

"Well as long as she stays." Mrs. Hyuuga sighed and slumped down into the couch. " And again. I'm terribly sorry. We really should have talked about it another time." She continued in guilt.

" I know but she would have had to find out sometime." Aoi mumbled and sat down next to her mother.

"How are we supposed to face her now?" Ruka asked worriedly who was holding Hotaru's back to him while she held on to his hands, looking at the floor.

"Just look at her like you always do." Natsume muttered. All eyes fell onto him. "No I'm serious. It would make Mikan uncomfortable if you all acted like some big thing happened. Even though some thing big did happen." He mumbled the last part.

"Natsume is right." Hotaru bent her head backwards against Ruka's chest to look at him.

"Before we plan anything else I think it's time to go to bed." Mrs. Hyuuga clapped her hands once and stood up. "Good night!" She whispered and vanished up the stairs.

* * *

Morning came with a mysterious fog clouding the atmosphere. Everybody in the house was awake except for one human girl. She was still lying in bed, unconscious. Mikan may have looked peaceful but what was going on in her head was a different story.

_Everything was black and white. It was like she was watching and old movie. Everything was quiet. Even though people were walking on huge stone bridge. Even though black water was storming under it while crashing into rocks. There was no sound. It wasn't raining and the sun wasn't shining but a girl stood at the middle of the bridge carrying an umbrella. The umbrella too, was old fashioned. It was a light color with frills at every side. She wore the same color dress that had buttons going up her neck and a ribbon at her collarbone. She stared blankly across the bridge, making no attempt to get to the other side. What scared Mikan the most was there was no sound except for the one that sounded like the noise you hear when you put your ear to a video player. The_ _screen would shake every once in a while._

_Mikan soon recognized the girls face as her own as when she about twelve years old._ _A man in a black suit walked up to her from behind. She turned to look at him. He took her hand and started to walk forward with her. She didn't know how but all of a sudden there seemed to be a stone well in the middle of bridge. How could there be a well? He walked her over to it and they stood there. She leaned forward to peer into it quickly and saw that she couldn't see the bottom of it. It was pitch black. She expected to see the river that was flowing under them. She finally looked up at him with the same blank expression._

_"What is it Daddy?"_ _Mikan asked in an innocent voice._ _"Where is 'he'?"_ _She asked. Who is 'he'? The 16 year old Mikan wondered as_ _she observed from across the well unlike her other dream where she didn't know where she was. The younger Mikan glanced behind her shoulder and then faced her father again. She shifted her eyes to the older girl across the well and fully faced her while tightening her grasp on her fathers hand. She stared intently at the sixteen year old. The stare eventually became a glare. In return a horrified expression occupied Mikans face._

_"Mikan." The father said in a bold voice. The two girls instantly looked their father. He didn't seem to notice the older Mikan. He raised his hand to his twelve year old daughters face. His face looked torn as she smiled a small smile for him. _

_"You know Daddy loves you right?" He asked in a pained voice. _

_"Yes Daddy, I know. I love you too. You know that right?" She replied sweetly. Mikan watched, confused. She wanted to tell him that she loved him too despite all the things he had done to her. She wanted to know what he was doing there. She wanted to know where her mother was. She wanted to know where they were now. She wanted to know whether they still loved her. Mikan wanted to know everything._

_"Yes, I know that too." He gave her a grim smile. She let out a small cheerful giggle. She swung their entwined hands._

_"Is 'he' coming soon? 'He's' coming today right?" She asked again about the 'him'. _

_"Yes, he'll come." The pained expression returned. The little Mikan seemed like she didn't notice. Instead she gave out another giggle. She started to rock on her heels. It seemed awkward. Why were they just standing there? Who were they waiting for? _

_"Daddy really loves you." He managed to choke out as he stroked her cheek while she giggled. Why did he look so sad?_

_"Daddy really loves me." she repeated like she loved the sound of it. He stroked her cheek again and suddenly grabbed her under her jaw right at her neck. He grabbed the back of her head. It was happening so fast the little girl didn't change her expression. She still looked happy. Mikan watched him in horror. What was he doing to her? He gritted his teeth while he pulled her head back once and brought it down towards the edge of the well with all his force._

_"NOO!!" Mikan screamed at the top of lungs. She raised her hands to cover her face. She couldn't close her eyes. It was too late as she watched the girls head come intact with the stone. She heard the cracking sound of her scull. She let out another scream and turned away. She glanced around and wondered why nobody noticed. When she turned back around everything was covered with blood. He was still holding her head. Her light brown hair covered her face but Mikan could still see that she was still smiling. Her body was limp in her fathers arms. Tears were running down his face by now. He shook her head in his hands and brought it down to the stone well again making a another cracking sound. He brought the head back up._

_"No. Stop it! Please!!! Daddy!" Mikan cried. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his elbow. "Just leave her alone! Please" She gasped for air. She held his arm close to her face and cried into his sleeve. Her tears didn't make a mark. It was as if she wasn't there. She tugged on his arm._

_"What are you still doing her, Honey?" He finally noticed her presence. She raised her head enough to his torn face. His tears trickling down his cheek._

_"Stop it! Don't do this, Daddy!" She was too scared to glance at the dead girl. He tilted his head tp the side in response and let go of his grasp of the little body. The corpse fell to the ground with a light thud. Mikan finally glanced at the body that lay on its back. If the blood wasn't there it would look like she was happily gazing at the clouds, trying to figure out which cloud look liked what animal._

_"I love you, Darling." He whispered._

_"Why are you doing this?!!!" Mikan shrieked. She sunk to her knees and so did her father._

_"Because I love you." He replied sweetly. He reached up to her face to put a strand of hair behind her ear. Mikan froze and watched her fathers eyes intently. How long did she wait to his face again?_

_"Daddy...I..I." Mikan stuttered. He reached and took her head and kissed her on her forhead then everything moved. The sky moved out of her sight. Her fathers face left her view. All she saw was the stone coming right at her..._

_---_

What scared Mikan the most when she woke up was the fact that she wasn't screaming. She was laying bed without movement. After a while of staring blankly at the ceiling. She finally moved her eyes to look to see her surroundings. She was in her bedroom. She was wearing her pajamas instead of an old fashioned dress. She touched her forhead. She surprisingly felt disappointed when she didn't feel the warmth of her fathers gentle kiss. Mikan pushed the covers off of her and sat up.

She stared out the window. The girl didn't know what she felt. She didn't feel anything. She walked over to her closet and opened the doors. She pulled out her school uniform. It was neatly ironed. She silently changed and looked in to full mirror. She slowly brushed her hair until all the knots were out. She looked at her eyes. She stared at herself in the mirror and tried to smile like how the girl did. She couldn't even bring the corner of her lips up. How did she do it? She wondered. She brought her fingers to the corner of her mouth and lift them up trying to encourage them to say. She finally gave up and wandered to the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth.

She opened her bathroom door and walked to the stairs. She wondered why she hadn't woken up screaming, crying or trying to pull her hair out. She was a bit too calm for her liking. Mikan walked down the stairs quietly into the living room and into the kitchen. Mrs. Hyuuga already had toast prepared. She sighed once and turned to face the human girl.

"Good morning, Mikan." She tried her best to sound cheerful. She placed the plate on the table and pulled a chair out for her. "You might want to hurry up. We're going to leave soon."

"Thank you." Mikan looked up to give her the best smile she could manage.

She pat Mikan on the head and left the kitchen.

* * *

The ride to school was fairly quiet but Mikan barely noticed. She caught in her thoughts. When they arrived at school Mikan finally decided it was time to let it go.

"Mikan." Hotaru called out as they walked into the building. Mikan looked to her left to see Hotaru walking beside her.

"Oh,hey Hotaru."

"Did you sleep well?" Hotaru asked while straightening her blouse.

"Oh...um. I had a weird dream but I guess it's okay. I was just thinking about it alot when I woke up." Mikan shrugged. Hotaru through a wary glance at her.

"What kind of dream?" Hotaru urged.

"It was scary...I was standing on a bridge and the really weird part was that there was a well in the middle of it. And across the well from where I was standing, a girl was standing there. The girl was me when I was about 12 years old. My father came too and...there was 'him'." Mikan stopped talking as they reached there classroom. Hotaru stared at her curiously for a moment and turned her head to glare at Natsume who shrugged back carelessly. Hotaru wondered why Mikan wasn't mentioning about last night. Had Natsume erased her memory? No that couldn't be it. Natsume even said that it was better that she knew know. So Hotaru knew that there was more to the dream that Mikan saw. A dream thats going make Hotaru think alot. But what confused Hotaru the most was the 'him'.

"Hotaru?" Mikan asked as they walked into their classroom.

"Hm?", was Hotaru's reply.

"Can I copy your history homework? I didn't get to it last night." Mikan set her bag on the ground and took her history folder out. Did she really not remember about last night.

"What did you do last night?" Hotaru pushed for answers. Mikan blinked and thought for a moment.

"I did...what..." All of sudden Mikans eyes widened.

"Whatever. Here." Hotaru throught her homework on Mikans desk. Mikan stared into space and barely nodded her head. Without second thought Hotaru glared at Natsume and angrily stomped over to him. Ruka who was standing with Natsume looked curious and wary at the same time.

"What did you do to her? It's she's brainwashed!" Hotaru hissed. She got on her toes trying to get face to face with Natsume.

"I didn't do anything. I don't why she isn't over reacting about last night." Natsume hissed back and ruffled his hair with on hand. He usually did that when he was comfortable but this time he was stressed.

"You didn't erase her memory just by accident?!"

"I don't think Natsume could do that Hotaru. I think you know very well that by now he could control his power. The evidence is everywhere! We can exist with humans with being suspected." Ruka reassured her. Despite that Hotaru continued to glare at Natsume. He glared right back. After a moment of competition, Natsume flickered his eyes to Mikan.

"Look." Natsume motioned with his chin. In an instant Ruka and Hotaru turned there heads to see what he was talking about. Mikan was staring at her desk. Her eyes were still wide. She raised her hands to her face. She touched her own lips and clenched her fists. A brilliant blush gushed to her cheeks. She shot a quick glance at Natsume and turned away.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow when she heard the sudden increase of Mikans heartbeat. She slowly turned her head back to Natsume ,who was smirking at Mikan, and cocked her head to the side. A smile that seemed forced pulled at her lips. Ruka gulped.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Her. Last. Night?"

"I told you. I just cleared a few things up." Natsume answered, unfazed by Hotaru's murderous look.

"What kind of things?" Hotaru gritted her teeth. Natsume struggled for an answer for a moment before replying. He shifted his shoulders clicked his tongue while studying Mikan for a moment. He tilted his head to the side and stared curiously. Natsume pushed himself off of his desk and put his hands in his pockets. He leaned his head towards Hotaru and whispered,

"What was that you were talking about with Mikan before?" Natsume asked wtill watching Mikan. Her eyes showed terror instead of embaressment. She was pulling at her hair again which made Natsume nervous. She was breathing in and out through her mouth.

"Don't avoid that question." Hotaru clenched her fists. Ruka followed Natsume's gaze.

"No, look." Ruka placed his hand on her shoulder. Hotaru sighed and looked at Mikan.

"What is she doing?" Hotaru wondered, puzzled.

"You were talking about a dream, right?" Natsume shifted onto his other leg. Natsume had seen her act this way before, but worse. Atleast she wasn't screaming this time.

"Dream? What does that have to do with this?"

"Just answer my damn question." Natsume snapped. Hotaru scowled at him. She hated it when he won.

"Fine." She muttered bitterly. She took Ruka's hand in hers to calm herself down. "She said that she had a weird dream where she was standing on a bridge and there was a stone well in the middle of it. Which was really weird. Across the well from where she was standing was a another girl. Mikan claims that the little girl was her when she was about 12 years old. Mikan also said that her father came and that there was also 'him'." Hotaru emphasized the 'him'. Hotaru thought over what Mikan told her but she couldn't think of anything. She felt Ruka and Natsume glance at her.

"Who's the 'him'?" Ruka asked, regaining her attention by giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"That's what I was trying to figure out. But by Mikans tone when she told me, I'm guessing that she doesn't know either." Hotaru shrugged. Natsume didn't move his eyes from Mikan who was now biting her lip too. He tilted his head from side to side, slowly, and thought like the other two vampires standing next to him. He finally let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'll handle this." Natsume grumbled and ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"Suit yourself." Hotaru turned to her desk and Ruka went to his seat.

"Here we go again." Natsume sighed again and went over to Mikans desk. He glanced wuickly at the clock to see when class started. He had 5 minutes to do this. He bent down infront of her desk, struggling to fit between the small space. He crossed his arms on the front of her desk and laid his head on them. He ignored all the murmers and stares.

"So?" Natsume whispered in a low husky voice. Mikan hadn't noticed Natsume until he spoke. She jumped in her seat from shock. The moment she looked at his crimson she blushed again.

"What do you mean?" Mikan whispered back, leaning back into her chair while trying to avoid his eyes. Natsume noticed this but kept staring at her in the eyes.

"What was the dream about this time?"

"Dream?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"There was no dream." Mikan replied nervously.

"So why you're pulling your hair out again then?" Natsume pointed out and raised an eyebrow. Mikan immediately let her hair loose and laid her hands on her lap.

"Uh..It's really nothing. You don't have to worry." Mikan looked down at her hands. If they weren't public Natsume would have grabbed her face to make her look at him. He would caressed her cheek. He softly reassure her that there was nothing to worry about. He wanted to tell her that he would protect her. He clenched his fists, trying not to get his thoughts out of hand.

"But I am." Natsume gritted through his teeth. He pressed his eye lids together once and opened them to meet her chocolate eyes. Mikan was taken aback by the sincere look Natsume was giving her. The way his crimson eyes seemed to dig their way into her. Mikan took a quick breath, calming herself.

"Natsume...my weak side is really the last side I want to show anyone." Mikans eyes quivered.

"Everybody else thinks the same way." Natsume pointed out. Natsume shook his head. "Point is, last night." Natsume's eyes penetrated hers again. An immediate blush occupied Mikans cheeks. Natsume couldn't help but notice. He realized that he had used the wrong words. Mikan had obviously remembered what he did to her last night.

"L-Last Ni-Night?" She stuttered, her eyes wide.

"You'll tell me." Natsume told her while giving her a stern look. Mikan knew in that instand that she _would_ tell him some time. She knew that somehow he would get her to tell him. She didn't what he had planned, neither did Natsume. He finally stood up and felt the blood rush into legs. His five minutes didn't tell him anything.

"Ah, Natsume?" Natsume felt someone tugging on the end of his uniform. He turned around slowly.

"What?" he grumbled.

"Can you give this back to Hotaru for me?" Mikan asked and Natsume nodded in reply. "Thank you, and I'm uh, sorry." Mikan bowed her head and turned bakc to her history homework.

"Whatever." Natsume muttered. He went back to his seat and smootly dropped Hotaru's papers on her desk. That earned him a glare. Hotaru had been sketching in her notebook and Natsume had made her make an extra line. Hotaru sighed and erased the line.

---

The school bell always rung at 11:30pm. At this time al the students would rish out of their classrooms to the cafeteria or maybe to the gym to practice.  
Mikan was putting her notes away into her folder. When she looked up, Hotaru and Ruka were standing infront of her desk, waiting. Mikan was rushing to pack her things away that she accidently knocked one of her folders off the table. Mikans shoulders stiffened right when she heard the whack of the folder hitting the ground. Before she could bend down to pick it up Ruka had alreayd picked it up. When Mikan snapped her head up she saw that he was smiling patiently.

"I'm sorry." Mikan grumbled as Ruka handed the folder to her.

"Take your time, Mikan." He replied. Mikan was surprised when she didn't hear any snide remark from Natsume. She noticed that he wasn't there.

"Where's Natsume?" she asked curiously. She pulled a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"He went somewhere to make a phone call to his mother." Hotaru answered her question while taking her folders and neatly sliding them into Mikans bag.

"Oh, Okay. Should we wait for him?" Mikan stood up from her seat and flattened her skirt.

"No, he told us to go ahead." Hotaru tugged at her hand and walked out of the classroom. Ruka follwed them out.

----

The 3 friends ate at a empty 4 seated-table in silence while they waited for Natsume to come back. Hotaru sat next to Mikan and ate without a care in the world. She had a slightly amused look on her face. He finally came back after 10 minutes. He slammed the cafeteria doors open and ignored the stares and looks of admiration. Mikan looked confused and scared by his rage at the same time. She put the apple that she was biting into back onro her plate. Natsume pulled the chair between Ruka and Mikan and dropped himself into the chair. Mikan stiffened and jumped in her chair when she felt the table rattle. Natsume gave out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his raven hair.

"So?" Hotaru held bright red apple between her hands. She had a smirk on his face. Natsume gave her a look and slumped back into his chair. He lazily held his hand out and Hotaru through the apple lightly into his hands. Mikan was bewildered by her perfect aim and how she knew how much strength she used. But then she remembered they were vampires and dismissed the thought. It was probably just one of their abilities anyways.

"A whole load of shit. That's all." Natsume drawled and gave Mikan a quick glance. She was avoiding his eyes again but this time she was afraid to read the disappointment in his eyes.

"Wh-Whats wrong? Did something bad happen?" Mikan squeeked. Her shoulders were hunched protectively. The cafeteria's silence was lossed when the other students found nothing interesting of Natsume's anger.

"I just did some research sort of stuff." He mumbled lazily and took a bite into the apple after giving it one turn in his hand.

"Why are you...angered by that? Isn't that good?" Mikan struggled to find the right set of words.

"Angered? Yes. Good? Not knowing something is barely ever good." Natsume took another few bites in the silence that was provided. Mikan mouthed 'oh' and looked back at her plate. Natsume had lost his appetite and put the apple down onto a napkin that Ruka gave him.

"Um, what was your research about?" Natsume eyes widened for a split second and it disappeared right away. He leaned forward, laying an elbow onto the table and resting his hand on the back of his hand. He turned his head towards the human. Ruka gave out a soft sigh and shook his head. Hotaru began to smile.

"You want to know?"He asked in a low voice.

"Isn't that why I asked?" Mikan wondered where he was going with this. Turns out, Natsume didn't have anything planned out.

"Mhm. Sure. I thought your dreams were abit awkward so I did some research on it."

"They were just night-mares Natsume. Don't you ever have night-mares?" Mikan asked, putting her hands on her lap.

"Everyday is a night-mare." Natsume muttered under his breath. Mikan ignored him. Hotaru snickered while Ruka gave humorous look.

"Did you find anything, I don't know, _interesting_?" Hotaru asked for Mikan.

"Sure I did, but it was still disappointing." He shrugged and leaned back into his chair again whiloe crossing his arms over his chest.

"How could that disappoint you?" The human girl asked.

"Lets just say, it was bad news and I possible could have been better off without it."

"Oh, I see." Mikan slowly nodded while turning her head from Natsume to look at Hotaru. She was giving Natsume a stern look which Natsume ignored as always.

"Of course you do." The bell rung just in time. At that moment Hotaru had immedietly jumped to Natsume's side and started to question him. Meanwhile, Mikan had her suspicions but Ruka occupied her with concerned questions.

* * *

The four teens had walked home since decided to spend her whole day at her boutique. She had left money on the table for them to go out to a restaurant if they wanted to.

"That's ,um, very nice of her." Mikan had said when she read the letter. The others shrugged and took a glass of water. Aoi had decided to help her mother at work. Mikan pondered this for a while and came to a conclusion. Certainly if Aoi had been living for atleast a century more than Mikan, she would probably be able to help her mother. Even though she still had a bit of a mentality of a child.

"Well, I'll go upstairs and do my homework." Mikan smiled and jogged up the stairs.

"If you need us, we'll be watching TV!" Hotaru hollered after her while talking Ruka's hand and dragging him out of the kitchen. They probably already did their homework during class. Natsume followed Mikan up the stairs and went into his room. Mikan didn't dare turn around to face him. her day had been full of mysteries and it was probably time to think about them.

Mikan quietly shut the door in her room and opened her window to let the fresh, cool breeze in. She breathed it in once and changed into her bright, red shirt and faded jeans. She threw herself onto her bed and sighed. She sat up and took her homework. She finished biology in a breeze. Science was her favorite subject and she just happened to be fascinated by the anatomy of the heart.

She gave a content sigh and did the rest of her homework. When she took her history homework out it brought backa few memories of the other night. Because of her History homework she was about to runaway from society again. It didn't help when she remember how she came home. She blushed and shook her head.

"Concentrate." She muttered to herself. She soon realized that she couldn't. She could concentrate, but not on the right things. She couldn't get her homework done.

"Oh, no." She rolled her eyes and picked herself up. She carried her self doen the stairs and walked into the living room where Hotaru and Ruka were plopped onto the couch. Hotaru was leaning against Ruka's side. They were watching the history channel. 'Perfect' Mikan thought.

"Hotaru?" she asked. Hotaru didn't turn around to face her.

"Hm?" She simply replied.

"Could you help me with my history homework?" Mikan questioned quietly. Without even a pause Hotaru answered.

"No.", she said bluntly. "Go ask Natsume." Mikan could have sworn that she saw Hotaru's cheeks rise. Ruka turned his head with a apolegetic smile. Mikan gave a shrug and turned out of the room. 'Great! Now I have to go to him.' Mikan gulped. She stopped infront of Natsume's door and took a deep breath. She brought her hand up and knocked on the closed door.

"What do you want?" Obviously he knew that it was her. Mikan creaked the door open and stepped inside. When looked up from the ground she saw that Natsume had taken a shower. Luckily for her, he was fully dressed. He had a light. blue buttoned shirt on when the first two unbuttoned with dark jeans. He turned around to face her while rubbing a towel through his hair. Mikan gulped again and tried her best not to hyperventilate. Natsume rested the towel on his shoulder and leaned onto one leg. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to answer his question.

"I ,uh, was wondering whether you would help me with my hisotry homework?" Mikan squeeked. She stiffened when he made just the slightest movement of throwing his towel onto his bed.

"Don't answer a question with a question." Natsume smirked.

"H-Hotaru wouldn't help me and told me to come to you." The brought a spark to his eyes.

"Oh really, she did. Okay. Than I will, under one condition." He propped himself on the edge of his bed.

"Okay. Anything. What's the condition?" she asked taking a step towards him.

"You have to tell me about your dream." He replied calmly. Mikans eyes widened.

"Bu-" She started but was interrupted.

"No. You said anything and that is the condition." Natsume said sternly and patted the spot on his bed next to him. Mikan sighed and walked over. Instead of sitting next to him she sat on the ground across from him. She took the sheet out of her binder and handed it to him. He scanned it quickly. She had answered all of the questions except for one. He raised and eyebrow again.

"What?" She asked getting onto her knees and leaning forward. "Did I answer one of the questions wrong?! The Vietnam War is really confusing!"

"I was just wondering how you could answer all of the questions except for the 'What were the causes of the Vietnam War?'" Natsume scoffed. He chuckled quietly.

"Nevermind, I'll wait till I see your mom." She stood up and reached for the piece of paper but he moved it away just in time. He grabbed her arm with his right hand.

"I'll help you so stay." He said sincerly. Mikan began to blush again. She nodded and relaxed her arm. seh sunk to the ground on her knees again. He slowly started to right down noted on her piece of paper to help her answer the question. Mikan nodded every once in a while and was happy to finally have a normal conversation with him. She enjoyed listening to his deep, flowing, husky voice.

"Okay, I get it now." Mikan exclaimed cheerfully and stood up. "Thank you." She turned around to leave but Natsume grabbed her arm just in time. He yanked her back and took her other arm to keept her in place.

"Didn't you forget something?" He asked and stood up. Mikan looked up to see Natsume towering over her.

"Right. The condition. My dream." Mikan whispered and looked at her feet. Natsume bent his neck to place his lips next to ear.

"I want to know _everything_." Natsume whispered.

"But you already know about my dream. Hotary told you didn't she?" Mikan stated in a shaky voice.

"I want to know everything." Natsume repeated, standing up straight again.

"You already know everything though. I'm the one that knows nothing. I want to know." Mikan almost whined. She stared up into his eyes.

"I don't know everything though." Natsume said in a husky whisper. "I want to know all about you." He said quietly. He started to walked forwards and the only thing Mikan could do was go backwards. Thought she barely noticed. She was too nervous. " I want to know what you think about." He continued. " I want to know every inch of you...I want to know everything." Natsume finished. Mikan felt her back hit the wall. She snapped out of her trance and saw that Natsume was staring right back at her with a serious face. Natsume let go of her arms placed his hands next to her head, against the wall.

"Natsume, I want to know too. I want to know everything too. I want to know why I'm having these dreams." Mikan replied quietly. She raised her hands and placed them over his arms. She was trying to muster the strength to push him back but her arms felt numb.

"Is that all you want to know?" He asked. He shortened the distance between their faces only leaving half an inch left.

"I want to know about vampires. I want to know what you think about all the time too." She admitted nervously. Natsume raised one hand from the wall and cupped her chin in his hand. "I want to know all about _you_." Mikan said breathlessly. She stared almost seductively down at his lips and he did the same. Trying to come back to her senses, she raised her eyes to his. At the same moment he stared right back.

"Just keep on wondering." He whispered. Natsume sealed her mouth with his. Mikan didn't go through any shock this time. She was surprised to feel satisfied but she fought the urge to smolder herself against him too. She felt him pull her closer to himself again like he had the last two times. She slowly fluttered her eyes closed. Mikan raised her hands to his chest and felt him shudder under her touch. Natsume pressed his lips on the side of her lips. She could hear her own heartbeat race and she heard his rugged breath. It wasn't long before she felt his mouth close over hers again. She felt the crimson flames crawl over her skin again.

* * *

**A/N:Late update I know. I spent 3 weeks writing this. I was going on and off, on and off. Atleast this chapter is long! review!**

**SpaiseFreaque**


	17. Chapter 17

A/N:Yippee!!!! I really think I should be updating my chapters faster. Please don't murder me.

***Bloody Kiss***

**Chapter 17**

Mikan was scared. Not because she was being kissed by the person that she absolutely adored. Not because the person she adored was a vampire. No, that was probably the last thing she would be worring about. You see, Mikan had a tendency to worry about the future...a lot. So of course in this case, she can't really fully enjoy this glorious moment of being held by Natsume without worring about the future. Mikan being the person she is started to worry about how she should react when he finally pulled back. She could only pray that their lips could be locked together until she found a proper reaction that won't humiliate him or her. There was one little problem. She was so intoxicated that she really couldn't, well, think. Big Problem right there for her. She decided that she would do what ever came to her mind.

Natsume had one hand at the small of her back and the other at her neck. He had to admit that this was beyond satisfying. He hadn't held a female figure in his arms ever since he couldn't remember. He enjoyed the feeling of her small body.

Mikan felt herself melting against his warmth. Her legs felt weak and could barely stand. She didn't know whether it was the lack of oxygen. She felt herself fall back against the wall but Natsume had a good grip of her. He was supporting all of her weight. Mikan tightened her grasp on his shirt. Natsume lowered him self onto the ground and sat Mikan between his legs. He slowly pulled away and Mikan panicked. Luckily for her, her body knew what to do. Natsume rested his head on her head as she leaned against his chest. Mikan tried to catch her breath. She felt the blush on her face. She wrapped her arms around Natsume's waist, keeping hold of him. Natsume smiled and pulled his head back. He brushed her hair back behind her ear and saw the many hues of red on her cheek. He let out a low, gentle chuckly which Mikan immediately felt. She blushed deeper and buried her face in his chest. He stroked her soft hair and took his hand from her waist so he could lean back onto one hand.

"This is embaresssing." Mikan mumbled quietly, not lifting her face. This made Natsume laugh even more. "Stop laughing." Mikan said in a louder tone. He could hear the embaressment in her voice. Natsume lowered his lips to her ear.

"Is that all you can say?" He questioned in a husky voice that made Mikan lose her mind for a moment. Mikan could only nod in response. She felt Natsume's chest move which was follwed by another laugh. She finally pulled her head back so she could frown at him but she couldn't manage to pull her eyebrows together. She couldn't get mad at him. She sighed instead. He took her chin in his hand to plant another kiss on her lips. Mikan felt the warmth on her face again. Natsume felt her arms around his waist loosen. He certainly liked the effect that he had on her. Mikan sighed after a while when he pulled his face back and tried to stand up but failed so instead she got on all four's. Natusme frowned but let go of her and watched with interest. Mikan was looking down at the ground and didn't notice his expression. She managed to crawl over his legs and sat down next to him. He had one eyebrow raised and Mikan began to blush again.

"I-I think it's better if I go now and finish my homework..." Mikan whispered. Mikan felt the awkwardness and this was exactly why she wondered aobut the future. She had ruined the moment.

"If you must. If you need any help just come ask me again." Natsume smirked. He stood up and stared down at Mikan who would probably stay red for the rest of the day.

"A little help?" Mikan asked quietly after a while of staring at the carpet. She turned to look at Natsume and saw the he was bent down. He held her gently under her arms and pulled her up onto her feet.

"Better?" Natsume asked.

"Yes, but I'm sure the I asked for a little help not for you to pick me up." Mikan muttered under her breath.

"Mhm." Natsume replied.

"Natsume?" Mikan stared up at him again.

"Yeah?"

"I, um...well. I...nevermind." Mikan said quickly and turned around grabbing her homework on the way to the door. She felt Natsume grab her arm and quickly turned around.

"Don't forget what you said tonight." Natsume gazed at her and she quickly looked away. She nodded and turned out the door when he let go of her.

"Thank you...for helping me with my homework." She whispered and rushed up the stairs. She didn't dare turn around until she reached the top of the stairs. Luckily for her when she did turn around Natsume's door was shut so he couldn't see her scarlet blush. She covered her mouth with one hand and sprinted into her room.

Mikan finished her homework and took a shower. She was dazed for the rest of the night. She slowly climbed into bed. Her heart would start racing when she thought of him, which was the whole night.

Meanwhile Natsume was trying his best to get Mikan out of his mind. He grabbed an old book out of his drawer and opened it. It was a book written by research vampires from a six hundred years ago. It was all about the connection between a human and vampire. His mother had found the book for him after hearing about the unusual dreams that Mikan had. After a few days of hard work she had managed to find the book in her dead husbands lair under the house. He had done his work there. It broke her heart to go down there but she had learned to move on but not completely leave him behind.

He scimmed throught the hand-written book and finally found a small section about human dreams and vampires. He sighed when he saw the small, one page of writing which was supposed to help him find a way to stop the dreams. It obviously didn't concern all the scientists back then. All it told him was how it happened;

_Chapter 117_

_Human dreams_

_It has been researched and found out that humans see things of their imagination in their sleep. These are called dreams. In their dreams things may occur that are related to what has been the human has seen, heard, said or done. It may be all made up by the sub-conscious mind. They may be good images but they also may be terrifying. The terrifying dreams are called night-mares._

_Vampires can cause humans to have night-mares. When a vampire is to feed on a human but not completely drain the body, less then an ounce of your venom sinks into their body. It will not harm them physically. They will not vomit, bleed or fall into unconsciousnees. The venom goes through the blood stream and -as if it has a mind of it's own it -when it comes to the human brain, the venom will stay there. As if threatening the human it will create night-mares of the worst things that are related to their lives. It was shown that the human will wake up in great confusion, frustration and depression. It is not physically deadly. This causing suicidal intentions will make the humans blood easier and to obtain. If the human is emotionally hurt then the blood will have a more refreshing taste and give you more strength. The result shows that this if for our benefit._

_A cure for the human victim is yet to be found._

Natsume shut the book in frustration. The only way to probably stop the dreams is to get the venom out which isn't as easy as it sounds. He would have to cut her head open. Not so pretty. Maybe the venom would somehow come out of her system the natural way...probably not. Natsume couldn't think of any way that he could get the venom out without almost killing her. He read the page again and founf that it didn't tell hime whether the venom would wear off. He could only hope that it would. He sighed and tossed the book onto his desk. He sighed and slumped down against his mattress. He covered his eyes with the back of his hand.

"What am I doing...", he muttered to himself.

* * *

A/N:I'm sorry for the late update and I know that it was the shortest chapter in the whole history of short chapters but please forgive me. I will work hard!!!

SpaiseFreaque


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I apologize again for the short chapter last time but I knew I had to update sometime soon. Huff...Well then, let's continue.

**Bloody kiss **

**Chapter 18**

Mikan tiptoed to bathroom as quietly as she could. When she shut the door and turned around to face the bathroom window she caught a glimpse of her reflection against the cool glass and the dark sky. She touched her cheeks silently and turned to the mirror to see if the clear glass was telling her the truth. She gasped when she saw her face. She rushed to the sink and stared carefully into her own eyes. She wasn't surprised that her cheeks were red as if all the blood in her body settled there but her eyes is what scared her. When she looked carefully into the mirror she saw and the color in her pupils. There was a murky color of red and purple hidden under her pupils. It was very faint but it was there and it swirled around like soft stream of water traveling on a smooth flat surface. She blinked and blinked and blinked but nothing changed.

Everytime she opened her eyes the color would move around quickly like it rushing until it settled down in a sof current again. She was amazed by the fact but it also scared her half to death. When she thought the word of death, that word exactly seemed to describe the color. Why did she have such a color behind her pupils? She stared at her face more avoiding eye contact with herself and found that she under her eyes there was again a faint shade of that color. It made her look like she was awake all night after seeing many night-mares and that seemed to be the case to her.

"I must be really tired...that's all it is." Mikan tried convincing herself until she could smile to herself without worry.

Mikan turned the faucet in her tub on, preparing to take a bath. But when the color of the liquid turned to a horrifying color she decided that she would take a shower. That wasn't much different either. Mikan took the quickest shower in her life and she had her eyes closed for most of the time. When she stepped out of the shower, dripping with water, she was too scared to look in the mirror to see her self covered but she couldn't help herself when she the color in the mirrow from the corner of her eyes. Her eyes automatically scanned over the mirror, taking the full image in. Mikan felt her heart jump out of it's position and pound agains't her ribs. She gasped in horrow at the way her eyes told her she looked and from the pain in her chest. She clutched the wrapped towel to her heart and closed her eyes silently praying. Tears were already streaming from the corners of her eyes and she knew what to expect when she opened them. She knew that she would see death on her face, in her eyes. Mikan closed her eyes and turned her neck slowly towards the mirror and slowly opened her eyes to glance at when she looked in the mirror it reminded her of the first nightmare she had in the household. The night-mare that she had seen when she first heard of Natsume's past,

_A storm was carrying itself across the land sending trees down to hit the wet ground and for the little animals to find somewhere safe to hide. A family was searching desperatly, running as fast they could. Their as moving from left to right, up and down. A brunette girl was taking a walk happily ni a white dress but she a caught sight of them and silently watching them from somewhere unknown. She was calling for their attention but as she did not know where she was they did not know either. Her voice was lost in the storm no matter how sensitive their ears were. They swam into the ocean taking deep breathes searching under water. There incredible strength kept them moving above water for a inhuman amount of time. They finally came across an island full of trees and what seems like a black castle like building. The brunette followed as fast as she could but as she did not know where the ground was her legs could only carry her slowly. She was screaming and screaming but it was pointless. The family did not notice her. She saw the tallest and most masculine figure clench his fists and family seems to be close to tears. She did not know whether they were tears of joy or sadness for arriving their destination. The girl wanted to help them so much but she couldn't reach them as fast as she wanted her self too. She started crying too._

_She noticed the water and wind getting stronger. She did not know whether it was the water or the wind blowing towards het so she closed her eyes to protect them from the fierce force of the unknown element. When she opened them back up the figure of what she saw the man was gone, the rest of the family went to hide._

_The girl gathered her strength to get to family faster. She closed her eyes again concentrating on moving forwards. Finally she found her self on the ground hiding in the trees. As she looked around her she finally caught sight of the family. She was going to run over but she froze when she saw that she was too late. Blood was already shed, someone had died, there was a loss, there was nothing but misery. A boy was standing there with red covering his body and his eyes were like blood. The brunette had tears running down her face. She was too late. She unconsciously started moving forwards. The family noticed her presence and turned around to look at the visitor. There eyes were wide open with shock. The brunette came to her senses when she noticed that she had brought nothing but more shock to the family. She felt something sticky on her clothes and she wiped her face but when she looked at her hands they were covered with blood. Suddenly she was shocked too. Why were her hands red? They were clean before. She touched her eyes and when she looked at them again they were covered with fresh blood. Why was her face covered with blood? Shy did she feel blood oozing down her face? She screamed sending her bloody tears to splatter around her. She saw the family slowly get farther away with the same face as before. Slowly everything started to get dark again. She kept on screaming but when she tried to run towards them but her feet wouldn't move. She felt her heartbeats getting faster and faster. Everything around her was black and she was the only one there. As she looked down at her feet she saw 2 red hands grabbing on her ankles and they were slowly pulling her down into the darkness. She let out screams that was so high you wouldn't think that it was human. She was being pulled lower and lower when she saw a a dark large figure get closer to her without moving. When he was close enough she could see his eyes were closed but when they opened she was silent, everything was still. The eyes were crimson, they were familiar but she did not know where she saw them. He kneeled down and put his face to her neck. From the corner of her eyes she could see his mouth open wide and..._

Mikan recalled every little detail and the dream was still as vivid as ever. Mikan's eyes widened as she couldn't pull away from her very own gaze. She could see her very own pain, the agony deforming her face but Mikan soon realized that it was her tears in her eyes the blurred her sight and made it look like that. She wiped her tears away and held her hands out of her sight.

Mikan barely noticed her deep breaths and gasps. Mikan stared behind her to find the water trails that she had left when she had stepped out of the shower. She saw her own foot prints marked in the purple red. All Mikan heard was her deep breaths and her heart pound so she barely noticed the tapping she heard. She soon realized that the tapping was on her window. Mikan spun around and found that it was raining. She soon realized that all liquids was going to look like that. She turned from the window trying to find a spot she look safely without being terrorized but wherever she look she would only see the terrorizing color. She ran to the door and turned the lock to open, leaving a trail of water and opened the door and heard it slam against the wall. She sprinted our and turned at the corner to see Natsume standing there with wide eyes. Mikan was about to scream when she ran into him at the corridor. All that came out were wailing sounds, gasping and sounds of her chocking on the air that she heavily breathed in and out. When she felt herself being wrapped around by him it reminded her of the last part of her dream. This terrified her very much too. She tried pulling back but he wouldn't her go. Mikan struggled to get the words out of her mouth.

"Don't...come...near...me!" A high-pitched voice escaped from her mouth. He could barely understand what he was saying but she he felt her weak struggles he subconciously let her go. She dashes past him down the stairs. It took Natsume a while to recover from his shock. He was down the stairs in seconds. Mikan eyes blurred and she tripped on the last flight of stairs. She luckily landed on the ground instead of the steps. She didn't bother getting up and held the towel tightly to her shivering body. She lay face on the ground and the rest of her body was turned into her side.

Natsume was at her side in an instant. He didn't know what to do. Hotaru and Ruka were at his side at the same moment, kneeling down next to him. Natsume reached his hands out to sit Mikan up but Hotaru slapped his hand away and shot him and Ruka a warning look. Instead Hotaru reached for Mikan with her arms to hold her up. Mikan felt the difference in the touch and realized without lookin that it was Hotaru so Mikan didn't react but continued with her breathless cry. Hotaru slowly bent herself over Mikan, not to startle her, and wrapped her arms gently around her and brought her torso up agains't Hotaru's. She held Mikan's head agains't her shoulder and rocked back and forth slowly. Hotaru stroked Mikan's hair gently and shushed her gently like a mother would to a child. Hotaru's expression was calm, caring and protective which was something people didn't really see to often. Hotaru barely ever showed care in such a direct way. Hotaru glanced up Ruka who handed her his sweater. Hotaru pulled the too big sweater around Mikans shoulders and rubbed her arms tenderly to warm her up. Natsume stared in pain wishing that he could comfort her but knew that she would only scream even though he didn't know why. Ruka helped carry Mikan to the couch and settle her next to Hotaru's side. She had her arm wrapped around Mikan shoulder. Hotaru stared at Mikan's bare legs and looked up at Ruka again but Natsume already brought a blanket and gave it to Ruka to cover Mikan. Hotaru gave him a small understanding smile and turned back to Mikan. Hotaru stroked her hair again which comforts about every girl in the world. Mikan dug her face in to Hotaru's shoulder as she sobbed. Mikan slowly started to calm down and Mikan finally opened her eyes to look at Hotaru. Hotaru immediately saw the change in Mikan's eyes but didn't show any shock since she knew this would set the trigger of tears off again. Hotaru saw the color in her eyes and held Mikans face again'st her shoulder again so she could send Ruka and Natsume an alarming glance. Hotaru lifted her free hand and held it to her ear. She held her thumb and pinky our making the calling signal

"Call mom." She mouthed silently. Natsume nodded, knowing that he should probably do it, and left the room to call his mother. Ruka sent Hotaru a questioning glance and pointed to the empty spot next to Mikan. Hotaru nodded approving Ruka's request to sit next to Mikan. Ruka sat himself next to Mikan and wiped her tears away with a tissue. When Mikan glanced at Ruka he immediately knew what Hotaru has seen. They didn't know what had caused this. Hotaru gently pushed the faint shadow under her eye and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Everything's going to be okay, Mikan. If it want you can sleep in my bed tonight?" Hotaru smiled. Mikan nodded slowly and wrapped her arms around Hotaru to hold her. When she lifted her head she saw her tears on Hotaru's shirt. She quickly turned her head to the other side and saw Ruka.

"Are you going to be okay, Mikan?" Ruka asked in a quiet voice. Mikan replied with a nod again.

Natsume walked back into the room and nodded at Ruka and Hotaru. Mikan watched him warily as he walked over to Mikan and kneeled down in front of her. He stared into her eyes as if studying her face.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you." Natsume said warily.

"No, it was my fault." Mikan croaked, staring down at Natsume. "How did you know I was coming?"

"I heard your breathing." Natsume sighed with relief. He thought that maybe Mikan hated him.

A door click the backround and in walked Aoi and Mrs. Hyuuga. They both rushed over into the living room and shoved Natsume to the side who growled in protest but Ruka stood up to let him sit there.

"Mikan, are you okay?!" The two female vampired asked at the same time.

"I don't know..." Mikan looked up at them and they both immediately noticed the color.

"I see," Mrs. Hyuuga held Mikans face in her hands and examines her face closely. "Mikan, you probably shouldn't look at any sort of liquid for today and tomorrow."

"How did you know?" Mikan asked shocked. Mrs. Hyuuga's amused voice had calmed Mikan down a bunch. She was surrounded by the people she lovedm how could hse complain?

"There are centuries of knowledge in this cracker." The mother tapped the side of her head. "Don't worry about your eyes. I know it's difficult but it will pass."

"What's wrong with my eyes, though?" Mikan asked in soft voice.

"It has to do with venom." Natsume replied quickly. Mikan turned to him. Mikan held her hand up into a peace sign but curved her fingers downward.

"You mean like vampire spit stuff?" Natsume glanced at her hand and chuckled along with everybody else.

"Yes, the vampire spit stuff. When I accidently transferred my venom into you it stuck to your body like venom does to anything. It stays there and destructs in a strange manner. It's a big process. The venom glues to your brain causing night-mares and all the side effects that come along with that. The problem is that nobody knows how to get the venom out yet."

"So that's why I had those night-mares?" Mikan cocked her head to the side. Natsume nodded his head and watched Mikan let out a sigh. "Thank goodness it's only temporary. I thought I was going crazy!" Mikan shook her head and looked out the balcony but quickly dug her head in Hotaru's shoulder again. She felt her hair being stroked.

"I WAS SO SCARED!!!" Aoi cried, tears spilling over her cheeks. Mikan was wondering why she was so quiet up until now. Mikan held her arms out and Aoi climbed up onto her lap

"I'm sorry, Aoi, I didn't mean to scare you." This time it was Mikan who was comforting instead of being comforted.

"I think you should get to bed Mikan." Hotaru stood up and pulled Aoi off of Mikans lap. "Wait here for a moment." Hotaru disappeared up the stairs. Mikan stood up felling a bit awkward. She had a sweater wrapped around her shoulders, a towel around her body and a blanket covering her legs.

"Umm uh, we'll get going." Ruka said, looking away. He tugged on Natsume's arm they both left the room. Hotaru came back down the stairs.

"I brought your clothes in my room so you don't have to go up there again." Hotaru held Mikan's hand

"Thank you Hotaru so much. You're such a great person." Mikan smiled greatfully. "Goodnight Mrs. Hyuuga, Aoi." Mikan followed Hotaru up the stairs. Mikan dressed into her pajama's and climbed into bed. Hotaru laid down next to Mikan even though she didn't need any sleep. She stayed there the whole night to watch over Mikan. Hotaru was going to have to get very protective. They guests in town and it wasn't going to be pleasant.

* * *

A/n: WOW! That took me a while to right. I couldn't get the first scene right! Please tell me if I did okay. I wish I had a family like that. *silent laugh of jealousy*

Well, I hope you consider this good timing for my next update and as you can see, I leave a little hint for the enemies at the end. I think that it's about time to bring the bad people into the house.

Please Review

SpaiseFreaque


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: It's been a month. I was having so many tests in school so you all must understand why I didn't update!!!!! Forgive me. ( I don't deserve you forgiveness) I can't wait to get this story done, even though I love it sooo much. I have other stories that I want to write with my two little ducklings.

**Bloody Kiss**

**Chapter 19**

That night, Mikan slept well while along side Hotaru who felt terrible. She tried her best not to breathe in Mikans luscious scent. It didn't help that Mikan moved around a lot when she slept. Sometimes she would hold onto Hotaru's arm and snuggle up. Of course Hotaru, who didn't sleep, watched in wonder but she thought it was very unnecessary that she should be clinged to. She couldn't understand why Mikan couldn't sleep like they did in movies; quiet and still.

Mikan woke up that morning to see Hotaru brushing her hair quickly and getting her uniform on in a fast pace. This panicked Mikan and she quickly jumped out of bed and tried to find a clock.

"What time is it?! Am I late?!" Mikan tugged her long hair with a terrified expression. Hotaru paused for a moment ,with an expressionless face, as she took in Mikan's confused tone and panic. A smile started to finally play at her lips.

"Sorry, I'm so used to doing things quickly I didn't realize that you would think I'm rushing. It's still another forty minutes till we have to leave so relax." Hotaru ,in a steady, human pace, finished straightening her uniform, washing her face and brushing her teeth. Mikan relaxed her shoulders and got dressed too. She realized that the windows blinds were closed. She could barely see the sunshine. Mikan walked over to the windows ,once she got her clothes on, and raised her hand to split the blinds to look out side but a slender hand reached out to stop her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Hotaru muttered and gently pulled Mikans hand away from the window. Mikan didn't know why but obeyed and went back to doing her morning rituals.

"Umm, Hotaru, I just want to go up to my room...is that okay?" Mikan entwined her hands together and rocked uneasily back and forth. Hotaru paused what she was doing for a moment but then shrugged.

"If you want to." Hotaru turned back to was she was doing and it sneered. Mikan thought idling for a moment but then walked to the door.

"Thank you Hotaru, for letting me stay here last night." Mikan walked out. Hotaru then immediately opened all the windows in her room to let Mikans torturing scent out. Mikan wandered up her stairs and into her room. She opened a drawer in her nightstand and took out a necklace. On the necklace there was a small golden key. Mikan smiled and tied it around her neck. She hid it under her blouse and started to walk out of the room. She was closing her door when she heard a scrubbing noise. Mikan wondered what is was and followed the sound to the bathroom. The door was closed though but Mikan pulled the door open and rushed inside. Before Mikan could react she heard a growl and felt herself airborne. She felt herself get pinned against the wall by her shoulders and something sharp against her neck. Her eyes widened and her breathing quickened.

"Who....." Mikans voice cracked and she looked to see who it was. She saw the dark, black hair and realized immediately it was Natsume.

"Mikan?" Natsume pulled his teeth away from her neck and looked at her terrified face. He relaxed his grip on her shoulders and sighed. "Oh, it was you."

"What are you doing here?" She breathed and fell to the ground. She laid her head back on to the cold tiles and felt the beat of her heart.

"I though it was best to clean this bathroom up as best as possible if you were going to be sensitive about everything you see." Natsume threw the towel he was using into the water bucket and sat down against the bathtub across from Mikan.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that, I can handle this much. I've been through worse." Mikan looked down at the floor.

"Don't worry, I won't ask you what." Natsume said gently and reached a hand over to her face. Mikan looked at him curiously as he took an eyelash from her cheek. She blushed right away.

"Thank you for both." Mikan whispered.

"For not asking?" Natsume smiled as she Mikan nodded in reply. He pulled Mikan to him to close the small gap between them. Mikan laid her cheek against his chest, clutching onto his sleeve as she blushed. He held her face in his hand, gently caressing her cheek as he kissed her hair and gently touched her forhead, eyelid, nose and the corner of her lips with his. Mikan looked up at his eyes for a second but then looked away when she saw that color. A pained expression came across his face. He gently tipped her head and kissed her lips. Mikan found herself always enjoying being engulfed in his warmth. She replied softly moving her lips with his. When he noticed she was out of breath he rested his head on her shoulder with his lips against her neck. She would rest her head on his shoulder and enjoy his embrace.

"Will you ever be able to look me in the eyes again?" Natsume asked feeling Mikan get stiff.

"I can." Mikan pulled her head back and looked him straight in the eyes.

* * *

Breakfast went by quickly and a few dubious attempts to start a conversation. Mikan and Natsume exchanged a few glances but barely spoke a word.

Mikan got her shoes on and pulled her bag on to her shoulder. Mikan stepped out of the door after Hotaru. She looked up at the sun and noticed the driplets of water on the leaves. She squinted and stiffened when she saw the color. Before she could take another look a hand reached out and covered her eyes. She recognized the warmth of the owner of the hand who stood behind her and relaxed. Natsume pulled her to his chest and whispered in her ear.

"It'll pass soon but keep your eyes closed." he said apologetically and lifted his hand from her face. He pulled her up in his arms and carried her down the stairs.

"I can walk by myself." Mikan said in a hushed voice.

"You can't walk down stairs or on unsteady ground with your eyes closed." Natusme pointed out. Mikan thought for a while and opened her eyes and stared at his face making him feel uncomfortable even though he knew that she was to scared to look anywhere else. He sighed as he sat her into the passenger seat. He walked over into the drivers seat.

"This is a different car." Mikan noticed.

"Yes, it is. It's mine." Natsume turned the engine on. "The others are using a different car."

"Why can't we ride with them?

"Because it's safer this way." Natsume frowned and started to drive. Mikan didn't ask anymore questions. Somehow she knew that she wouldn't want to know what was bothering Natsume. Mikan looked down at her hands, trying not to cry. There was so much that was going on and so much that she didn't understand. She bit her lip and told her self to suck it up and get over herself. She wasn't the one with the most problems! Mikan started to pull the tips of her hair from right to left. Natsume pat Mikan on the headd and pulled her hands away from her hair as he kept his eyes on the road.

"I'm a big nuisance aren't I?" Mikans hair covered her face from his view.

"Do you plan on running away again?" Natsume tensed and clenched his jaw at the thought, it would be worse this time. "You know I'll always find you." he forced a smile.

"I won't run away again. That'll make me more of a nuisance." Mikans voice rose into a squeek at the end of her sentence. Natsume coughed out a laugh at a failed attempt of not laughing. Mikan turned her head and looked at him. Mikan couldn't help but smile, she made him laugh.

Natsume parked the car in the school parking and stepped out of the car. He helped Mikan get out and she looked around at the puddles.

"I'm getting used to this color." Mikan started walking to the school entrance. Natsume walked along side her and took her hand.

"If it scares you just tell me." He looked down at her as she shook her head.

"Thank you, Natsume. I'm happy that I have you." Mikans smile was soon covered by Natsume's lips. Mikan closed her eyes and melted into his embrace and warmth.

* * *

Mikan sighed and stared out the window as she waited for class to begin. She thought about Natsume and blushed. When did she ever start to like him? She sighed again and turned her head to the door and waited for Narumi-sensei to walk in. Mikan raised her head when she heard someone near the door, but it wasn't the teacher. It was two female students.

"Wah, theyre so pretty..." Mikan whispered to herself. The girl that walked in first was taller than the second one and had dark purple hair that was trimmed at her shoulders and violet eyes. The shorter one had a teal colored bob which suited her very well. She had matching large, green eyes.

"Transfer students." Mikan thought and dropped her head on to her desk. She heard the class's gossip start at the moment. After another few sighs Narumi-sensei finally walked, no, frolicked into the room. She raised her head and saw the two girls standing at the front of the room, Hotaru frowned.

"Dear Children! Didn't I tell thee to wait for the me?!" Narumi cried and danced sorrowfully to his desk. He pretended to wipe a tear from his face and set his papers and books down on the table.

"Well Children!!" He clapped his hands twice and smiled like there was no tomorrow. "We have two, new, wonderful, darling students!!!" He danced ,or more likely twirled, to their sides.

"Meet the little honeybee, Susumiya Midori-chan." He tapped the girl with the teal hair on the shoulder and leaped to the other girl.

"I can introduce myself." The girl said hoarsly but then realized her harsh voice. "Thank you Narumi-sensei." She smiled sweetly, melted sugar oozed from her voice. Narumi sighed,

"If you say so honey, are you sure you can handle the..." he paused to look at the class with a devastated expression, "the undeniably, majestic pressure of this newborn class?!" He sucked in a deep breath of air and pranced to his desk. She smiled again and turned to look at the class. Mikan watched her every movement, mesmerized by the elegance she recognized and soon identified as the same elegance as Hotaru's.

"It's nice to meet you all, my name is Susumiya Shizuka, Midori's older twin sister," she introduced herself in a voice that nobody could tell was whether gentle or icy. Hotaru squinted and tapped her fingers against her desk.

"That was a magnificent, glorious introduction." Mikan rolled her eyes. Narumi loved to sprinkle his sentences with 'godly' adjectives, as he had described it once. "You can go sit in the two sits by the window of Mikan-chan." He pointed to the two seats and put his glasses on to take attendance. Mikan gulped the twins walked up to her. She turned her eyes to Natsume, who sat closest to her, for guidance. He seemed to be concentrating on something and rubbing his temples. Hotaru and Ruka were silently trading sentences.

"Hello, you must be Mikan-chan." Midori smiled and came up to her desk.

"Uhh, you can call me Mikan," She shyly fiddled with her pencil case, not looking directly at her eyes.

"Well you can call me Midori!" She giggled and pulled her sister to her side. "You can call her Shizuka too." Shizuka seemed startled but then glared at her sister. Mikan took the chance to look at their faces while Shizuka was muttering something to her sister. When they both turned their head back to her, Mikan gasped.

"What's your problem?" the older twin growled. Mikan was lost for words.

"N-nothing, it's just that umm...I thought you were fraternal twins but I was wrong." Mikan stammered and looked down immediately.

"Nope, it's just our hair color that's different." Midori chuckled. "That's okay, your not the first one." The two returned to their desks and it was only a few seconds later that the class flooded to see the absolutely gorgous sisters. Mikans eyes widened when she looked back up. Shizuka stared straight at her for a moment before turning to her classmates.

When Mikans heart sped up, she felt Natsume kneel to her side.

"What's wrong?" he asked, lowering his eyes to see her face. She stared at him in the eyes where she saw the liquid swim around in his irises and pupils.

"Va..." Mikan couldn't finish her sentence but it was enough for Natsume to know that he and his friends assupmtions were right. There were new vampires in town, it was offical.

* * *

A/n: I felt the beginning was abit cheezy but when I finished this chapter I realized it was a 1000 words to short!!!! So I added a love scenee (AWWWWWWW). I suck at writing intimate moments but I'm working on it!!!!!

~SpaiseFreaque


End file.
